The Skater Girl Next Door
by BlueLight98
Summary: We've met before, we've loved before. But our friendship ended and our relationship never started. Taichi Kamiya whatever happened to you! We meet again now, at the worst possible moment. When my bastard of an ex returns. Will we survive this together?
1. Skater girl

_**Author's note: Well I come to you with yet again, another Digimon fic. This one seem to come to me while my mom was driving me home, so I decided to write the story down now. Please enjoy and if you would be so kind to review.**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember the day like the perfect yesterday, the setting of the sun and the scent of the air. The way my hair annoyingly kept flying into my face as me and my best friend watched the clouds go by. Every now and then screaming out the words, "Oh my gosh look that cloud looks like a cute little bunny!" I will admit the fact that I use to be very preppy back then. But I wouldn't change it for a thing.

The perfect summer day to a perfect event, my friend tugs at my pink tank top.

"What is it Mimi" I remember asking

"What's that big truck doing there?" she asked pointing towards a large moving truck parked in front of the supposed 'empty' house next door.

"I don't know let's go and find out" I said in my stupid adventurous tone. I remember our ten year old selves running across the grassy field and towards the large truck. Back then that truck seemed like such a giant.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled running back inside my own home, Mimi closely behind me.

"What is it?" she asked

"What's that big truck doing at the Davidson's house" I asked, she shook her head at me

"It's not the Davidson's house anymore, it's the Kamiya's" That last name still haunts me to this day, sometimes I wish I had never met...that...that...

"Who are the Kamiya's?" I asked, my mom spun me around so I'd face him, that boy from so long ago. His wild brown hair still fresh in my mind and the way his chocolate eyes stared into my own still brought chills down my spine.

"Those are the Kamiya's" My mom said pointing also to two adults and a small little girl.

I soon found myself only thinking about the Kamiya's, especially there son. It was weird, the way both me and Mimi fell for him at the same time. It was like, a whole new world had opened to me and I didn't even realize it. I started spending a lot of time with him, but Mimi didn't like it and I didn't want her to feel bad, so I stopped spending time with him, and soon forgot all about him, until today, until I saw him again. And once again, I'm sure the cycle of friend against friend will begin again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! Sora!" the voice of my perky best friend filled the High School Hallways. I immediately regretted walking towards her.

"Hey Mims" I said, she smiles at me, her lips shinning a brilliant color of pink into my eyes. I swear this girl has gotten self absorbed since we were ten, I'm quite surprised we've even remained friends for so long. Were so different, she's the head cheerleader, every guy wants to date her, loves fashion, shopping, oh god I could go on. But obviously, I'm not going to. Me? I'm the mellow one, always seem to be doing the logical thinking and does a bunch of sports, but my favorites are soccer and skate boarding. I'm still not all that good at the skateboarding, but I'm steadily learning. But anyways...

"Did you see the new guy?" she asks as we walk towards our locker together. I bend down, my long auburn hair falling over my shoulders as I open our locker.

"No, why?" I ask curiously. I suddenly take note on the skimpy outfit Mimi's wearing. A pink tube top a short white skirt showing off her long pale legs and ending at her feet with 1-inch black heals. She flips her wavy brown hair to the side, as she speaks faster. I roll my eyes at her and then look down at my own outfit, suddenly letting out a loud sigh as I compare with her again. My long, stripped black and white shirt against her pink tube top. My ripped jeans against her beautiful white skirt, my crappy black converse against her designer black heals. My long flat, hair covered up in a stripped black and white hat against her beautiful luscious curls. Her make-up applied face, and my non make up applied face. Her designer Gucci purse, and my 'designer' skateboard in my right hand. The obvious winner, Mimi.

"And I just don't know what to do!" Mimi finishes, I quickly blink, realizing I had not been paying any attention at all.

"Uh, yeah" I say nodding

"Uh yeah what? Sor, I'm asking for your opinion here! I don't know what to do!" she says practically begging on her knees. Now this is where it gets freaky, I still get freaked out whenever I do this, but I guess its the price for knowing someone _too _well.

"Well, this guy, he probably just doesn't notice you because he's surrounded by a bunch of other girls that he doesn't really know how to get rid of. You should find a way to get him alone and then have a nice chat with him. It's that simple babe" I say, sometimes surprising myself with my own confidence.

"Oh thank you thank you Sora! C'ya around 'kay!" she says running down the stairs. I sigh watching her leave, grateful to know that she didn't realize that I wasn't paying any attention. It's a weird relationship with me and Mimi. It use to be talk about clothes, but suddenly, after my dad died in that car crash. I haven't been the same and completely changed my so called "Perky" look. I'm glad to, I honestly don't wanna go around yelling out the words, "O-M-G" instead of the actual, "Oh my god!" Every time some girl does that, it trigger me angry. Don't ask, it just does.

I begin to walk towards my boring as hell Health class. It's a pretty pointless class if you asks me, as I enter I notice a familiar hairdo in the middle of the ocean of heads on the seats.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Takenouchi" my teachers says, I look over at her. A sudden visualization of a bread stick coming to mind. She was a short teacher, her head seeming larger than her body, every time I look at her I think of a breadstick, which reminds me that I'm pretty hungry.

"Go sit down Sora!" she yelled, I sigh sitting down at my usual seat.

"Well students, we have a new...uh...student today" my teacher says pointing towards a tall wild haired boy. His eyes suddenly locking onto mine, that's when I remembered. That ten year old encounter...

"Tai..." I whispered under my breath. I suddenly felt my heart leap out of my chest as I saw him sit next to me. His tanned skin bringing familiar summer days back to my memory, but does he still remember me? I found it hard to concentrate on my own work without at least taking one quick glance towards him.

"So miss perky, gone the skater way?" he asks suddenly speaking up. I jump at his sudden words

"Um, yeah, you remember me?" I ask

"Yep, Sora, how can I not you were my only friend back then, then you just disappeared, and I lost touch with you. Remember that?" he asks, still looking at the board and not at me.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. My friend, and..."

"Funny, I thought we were friends too" he says slamming his notebook shut, I feel my heart shatter as I watch him walk away from the classroom along with everyone else as class was dismissed. I grab my skateboard and drag it upstairs with me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I continue saying as I run towards my chemistry class, and just the perfect person to be there.

"Not again" I whisper to myself watching Tai groan a long with me as I sit next to him. Great, another hour of complete ignorance.

"Tai? Please...I'm sorry I didn't wanna hurt you, I really didn't. And I'd change it again if I could I'm so incredibly sorry" I write at the corner of my notebook paper. I quickly rip it out and pass it towards him. He shakes his head and gives it back to me, without reading it.

"Please!" I suddenly whisper throwing the piece of paper at his head, he stares at me angrily while opening up the note. I let out a small smile as I witness a smile coming out from the corner of his mouth, but suddenly he throws the note back at me and shakes his head, ignoring me and continuing to look at the board. I stare at him angrily and feel my insides begin to burn with anger for this boy.

"Why won't he listen!" I scream in my head. The class was soon over, but it felt like an eternity for me before I could get out of there. I decided to avoid Tai for as long as I could for now, realizing that he wouldn't accept my apology just yet. I spot Mimi running towards me and smile, happy to see a friendly face.

"Hey Mimi" I smile, greeting her

"So? Do you have the new guy in any of your classes?" she asks jumping up and down. I groan, forgetting Mimi's 'crush' on the new guy.

"I really hope you don't mean..."

"TAI!" Mimi suddenly screams out to him, yup, she had to fall for that ignorant bastard. My luck.

"Hey Mimi, um...hey girl" I gape at him as he completely ignores my presence again! I angrily walk away watching from afar as Tai and Mimi 'hit it off' the sight just pissed the hell out of me as I placed the skateboard on the hallway floor and jumped on top of it. Riding back and forth in my little corner, awaiting Mimi to be done. I guided the board under me with my legs, feeling as if I were flying on a piece of wood.

"Sora get off of that thing!" Mimi shrieks causing me to fall down, landing on my left arm. I lifted myself from the ground, rubbing at the side of my head.

"MIMI" I yelled pissed off as hell, she looked at me, startled. Her hands covering her mouth.

"Sorry Sora, but I'll see you later" she says running away from me as soon as possible. But it was okay because I saw another person I could take my anger upon. Tai walks up to me, a stupid grin plastered against his face.

"Don't blame her S-"

"Don't you mean girl!" I yell angrily, he shrugs

"Oh, please you know you completely ignored me back there! Not even saying my name which I perfectly know that you know!" I yell angrily, he sighs bending down to open his locker

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME" I yell, he nods

"Who couldn't hear you with that high voice of yours perky" he says opening his locker

"I am not perky!" I yell, calming down just a bit

"Back then you were, miss perky, you were the perkiest person I knew, and now your just...I don't know", he says walking away, "Maybe if we had kept in touch, maybe I could actually give you a nickname that would suit you, huh? But for now, you'll always be perky" he smiles running down the stairs. I angrily watch him leave, a voice inside my head still whispering my own words of doubt.

_"He's right though, you should have kept in touch with him back then and not just left him"_ I sigh, leaning against his locker as a thought suddenly sprung into my mind. I grab a piece of paper from my backpack and begin to write until my hand suddenly stops and I slip the note into his locker.

"Now, all I gotta do is wait" I sigh, grabbing my backpack and skateboard from the ground and running down the stairs. Feeling my heart thump loudly as I soon await for the end of the day school bell to ring.

My eyes shift continuously from my algebra test towards the slow moving clock, I suddenly start considering running towards the clock and moving its hands until it read 2:15. But that just wasn't an option, I begin moving my knee up and down nervously, feeling my hand becoming sweaty from my grip on the pencil. Finally I hear the annoying school bell ring across the halls and I quickly hand in my test, running upstairs towards my own locker. I bend over slowly running the combination on the lock when I finally spot him, he stars walking towards me, his hair flying behind him as he stands before me, opening his own locker.

I suddenly get the feeling that he may talk to me, but I feel my heart slightly fall as I watch him ignore my presence and gather all his books. I sigh, suddenly remembering the note and gasp as it slowly falls into his sweaters hood. I gasp watching him leave with that little note sticking out from behind him.

"Damn it" I whisper to myself running after him, almost slipping on the wet floor sign. I see him downstairs and I make a dash down the stairs, pushing anyone in my way. Suddenly wanting that note back safely in my backpack and wishing he hasn't found it yet. I stop, gasping for breath and smiling with relief as I spot him talking with some of his new found friends.

"Perfect" I smile making my way towards the little group.

"Hey guys" I say casually, they all sort of glare at me and I have an immediate urge to slap them all. But of course, I don't.

"Hey Perky, what are you doing?" he suddenly asks as he realizes I begin following him towards the sidewalk.

"Oh, I was just you know, walking this way so I thought I'd walk with you" I lie, he frowns at me but lets it go anyways. We begin crossing the street together, cars zooming past us as we walk towards the middle of the street. I then lunge my hand in to his hood, careful not to touch any of his hair. I let out a large grin as I pull the note out of his sweater and jam it into my pocket.

"YES!" I yell happily

"SORA!" a voice yells behind me, I frown turning to my left only to find a large truck raging towards me. My eyes open wide, and without thinking I throw my skateboard on the ground, jumping on top of it and then push my weight against it. Doing a back flip I land on my back, luckily I fell on top of someone. Actually, they caught me and fell with me on the safe ground of the other side of the street.

I feel a burning sensation rise up to my cheeks as I realize I landed on top of Tai.

"Damn Sora, give me a heart attack" he whispers as I quickly get up, shrieking like a little girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you! Oh my god!" I cover my mouth as the last three words escape my mouth, it seemed like Mimi had suddenly taken over my body.

"Don't worry about it" he smiles at my stupidity. Again, I blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crush you...I just..."

"It's okay, I'd rather you have killed me instead of you being dead" he laughs, I smile at his comment. Suddenly feeling like pulling him in a tight hug. But pull back knowing he'd freak on me.

"You sure I didn't fracture your back or anything?" I ask, I don't even know why I'm asking so many questions.

"No, I'm fine" he says putting his hands on my shoulders to settle me down. I find myself staring straight into his eyes. I quickly look away, feeling uncomfortable. He let's out a small chuckle and checks the time on his watch.

"Um, I gotta go but I'll see you on Monday," I watch him begin to leave, but suddenly he turns around again, smiling, "Later skater girl" he laughs and turns the corner of the street. I smile, the nick name 'perky' finally destroyed and replaced by 'skater girl'. Such a confusing day, but I'm glad it happened. But I wonder what Mimi will say when I tell her that Tai remembers me?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Well that was chapter 1!! Hope you enjoyed that and I have soon come to realize that I'm overwhelming myself with stories, haha I've got 3 currently in progress. Oh well whatever, Once again hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review buds!**_


	2. As the sprinklers go off

_**Author's note: Well I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 1, and now I've decided to update again, because I'm pretty bored right now. So here's chapter 2!!**_

_**Disclaimer- It's sad to admit, but I don't own Digimon**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the heck should I know that?" I ask annoyed as hell, while Mimi keeps ranting on about how 'wonderful' Tai is or something like that.

"Oh but c'mon Sora! When he...OMG, wow!" she bursts out plopping down on my messy bed. I wince at those three abbreviated words.

"Mimi, it was no big deal, so the guy remembers me"

"YES, that means you can help me win over his heart!" she laughs into my pillow, I roll my eyes at her. The idea of her with Tai doesn't seem to click so well in my head, I try to imagine them walking through the hallways together, hand in hand. As people stare back at them, smiling. For some reason the only thing that that image brought to me, was complete and utter disgust.

What's so great about Tai anyways? I mean, yeah I was pretty sad when we weren't talking to each other, but I fixed that so its no big deal. This last day has been a non-stop Mimi day, all about Tai. It makes me sick.

"Can't we talk about something else?" I ask, interrupting her long speech. She blinks at me and smiles.

"Awww, its okay Sora, you don't have to be jealous"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" I ask her sitting beside her, and looking out my bedroom window. Tai was playing soccer in his backyard, the ball jumping high in the air and landing on his knees and he lunges it back in the air. I must admit he had some mad skills with that soccer ball, maybe he could teach me someday...

"Well, from what you told me about what happened yesterday, you got pretty exited when he gave you that cute little nickname, and when you walked across the street, and when-"

"Oh please Mimi, that doesn't mean anything, you can have him for all I care" I interrupt again, a sudden feeling of regret filling my body from my last sentence. Mimi shrugs besides me and looks out the window as well, an instant smile spreading across her face.

"Lets go say hi" she says grabbing my hand

"But, Mimi he-" but I wasn't fast enough, I suddenly feel myself getting dragged out of my room and outside on the front porch. The sun burns my eyes and I attempt to shield them but Mimi's walking to fast for my taste.

"MIMI STOP!" I yell, she stops. She startles me with her sudden stop and I trip over a small rock planted on the ground, my foot gets caught on it as I feel a blur of colors fill my eyes and suddenly the blur stops, my eyes focusing on Tai. His arms wrapped around me as I lay against his soft chest, the soccer ball currently in the air, and I gasp as it hits Tai on the head.

He pushes me away, rubbing at the large bruise on his head and my mouth erupts with large fits of laughter.

"Your...such...an...idiot!" I laugh falling on the ground, he glares at me.

"Hey! I just saved your ass twice, in two days!" he says, and yet a smile was still spread across his face. I try to restrain from laughing, but the force is to strong.

"You idiot!" I blurt out again, laughing my ass off in his front yard. Soon he joins in the laughing, Mimi standing before us. Not seeing the situation that funny. She places her hands on her hips and let's out a large sigh. Something she does when she begins getting impatient.

"Sorry...Mimi" I cringe, grabbing my stomach from the laughing. Tai gets up and helps me out, Mimi smiles at Tai. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Tai, tell me how long have you been into soccer?" Mimi asks a couple hours later, we hung out on his porch. He had brought a couple of Popsicles for us, I sat on the railing of his porch and he rocked back and forth at the chair next to me, while Mimi sat herself on the stairs.

"Uh, for a while actually..." he says quickly losing focus in the conversation. I look out at the horizon, realizing we must have stayed at Tai's for at least five hours now. I lick the Popsicle, the sweet flavor of lime filling my mouth. My favorite. Had he remembered that it was my favorite? Or was it just an odd coincidence? Who cares, as long as I ate the whole damn thing I'd be fine. I look over at Mimi who was obviously trying to make up a conversation.

I shrug, looking back at the horizon. I decided to try and be quiet whenever Mimi's around Tai, that way she'd be able to talk to him just a bit easier without me interrupting or anything. I put my idea to the test today, it really didn't work. Me and Tai ended up having an awesome time, talking about the most random shit we could possibly make up. But Mimi, she just stood there watching him, I felt so bad so I tried to shut up a bit more, it still doesn't work because he ends up talking to me. But I'm trying to hook them up.

"Eh, Sora?" Tai finally says, see? Only talking to me, It made me wanna slap him and yell that Mimi was here too.

"Yeah" I say turning to face him, he had a wide grin spread across his face. Oh oh, the one thing I've learned about Tai. Is that whenever he's smiling at you, it means something embarrassing for you, but funny to him. Great...

"You got a bit of Popsicle...all over your face" he laughs, I cover my mouth. Bingo. I jump off of the railing and grab a napkin from the table, damn it. I've never been able to eat a Popsicle without spilling some of it all over me, it sucks.

"Haha Tai," I say sarcastically, he starts laughing hysterically. His chair tipping backwards, an idea erupting in my head, "Yeah Tai, that was pretty funny, but not any funnier than you falling flat on your ass" I smile evilly. He looks at me, confused.

"What...what are you-" but I quickly push his chair backwards and he falls back, he lets out a girly shriek as he falls on the ground. I stare at him wide eyed, my head replaying his shriek in my mind. I laugh on the ground, my stomach hurting again, but still the laughter to overpowering to bare. Tai gets up again, dusting off his shorts. He clears his throat, and he starts blushing a deep red, which makes me laugh even more.

"...That...wasn't funny" he pants, I fall on the ground laughing, rolling on the ground in laughter. Suddenly thinking that I may look like a dog.

"Your such a dork Takenouchi" he smiles, I laugh even harder at his comment. I swear if I laugh anymore my stomach would have exploded.

"And...Your...not?" I pant, stopping. He smiles at me, grabbing me from the ground and carrying me out towards the backyard. Mimi sighing, and following.

"You dork! Kidnapping me isn't gonna help your street cred" I laugh he puts me down on the wet grass and he runs back towards the porch, I watch him confused as hell. Shrugging, I begin to make my way back towards him along with Mimi. When suddenly I feel a never ending water fall engulf my body, I was slowly getting wet, with what I thought was rain. But then I realized that bastard Tai had turned the sprinklers on! Mimi began shrieking like a little girl, complaining about her hair or something. But I personally, love water and the wind. I ran back towards Tai, almost slipping over my own feet.

I find Tai sitting on the same chair, that stupid grin on his face.

"Why Sora? What on earth happened to you?" he asks looking innocent. I groan pulling him from the chair and pushing him on the grass. His shirt immediately getting wet with contact. He looked like a wet rat when he got up, his hair dangling in his eyes. Those eyes...seem to captivate me...every time. He pulls me to the ground next to him, the water sprinkling on our heads as we laugh once again, Mimi shrieking in the background.

"TAICHI KAMIYA TURN THESE SPRINKLERS OFF RIGHT NOW!" She screams angrily, slipping on the muddy ground. We laugh even harder and I look at him again, his eyes steadily focused on Mimi. I smile, looking from the shrieking Mimi back to the laughing Tai. And suddenly, I felt like I shouldn't even be helping Mimi at all with this whole 'Hook up with Tai' thing, it wouldn't work out anyway. He's not into anything she does, and she's not into anything he does. Unless it involves her in some way. She's barely talked to him three times today and the rest of the time its just been me and him.

I mean, he's a dork and stuff, but I still just don't get what Mimi finds so fascinating about him. The usual guys that Mimi would date is some incredibly hot god with such an angelic voice, but Tai does not have an angelic voice, and alright he's pretty good looking, but not all that great. In my opinion anyways. Poor Mimi, I wonder what she'd say if I decided to just not help her with this whole situation. She'd kill me, yeah, definitely kill me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got a cold the next day for school, and I was shivering so much I thought I looked like a Chihuahua. Tai just _**had **_to turn on those damn sprinklers, I can't help but smile at the memory anyways, it was such a stupid memory. But still worthwhile, I looked up at the stairs of my school, my stomach churning at jus the thought of climbing those stairs. They looked like a never ending zigzag line.

"...I need an elevator for this" I mumbled under my breath, High School students shoved past me, eager to get to their classes. I watch them leave, am I forgetting something? I shrug, running the rest of the way upstairs into my English class, I sigh looking at everyone as I sit down at my desk.

"Well, now that Ms. Takeouchi has decided to join us, I can get on with the announcements" I receive a bunch of glares, and I shrug.

"Well, the Winter Ball is coming up and-" a bunch of whispers were heard around the classroom, so stupid.

"And this year we've decided to give the gym a whole icy look"  
once again the class bursts with excitement. Dances are so incredibly pointless to me, I mean they're wonderful if you have a big humongous crush on someone and all you want to do is dance with them. Sure, if that happens. I've only had one boyfriend before, and...I'd rather not even think about how that went. It was a nightmare...he...but anyways I don't wanna think about that.

"The ball with be this Saturday and it is not casual, so nothing you wear on a regular basis is allowed, girls may wear dresses and skirts." the bell rang so quickly, I didn't even realize that the class had finished. Girls were eager to leave the classroom to get asked out for that stupid dance. I felt so bad, it depressed me so much to know that almost every guy I know will undoubtedly ask Mimi to that stupid dance. But she will only say yes to one person, and I think that person may even ask her.

"This sucks" I whisper,

"Hey Skater girl, talking to yourself huh?" I smile, the sound of his voice like music to my ears.

"Hey Tai" I smile

"What's up? You look a little down, you okay?" he asks worried

"Yeah, its probably just that stupid cold, which I got because of you!" my tone changing as I punch him in the arm.

"Ow! Thanks for the bruise" he complains rubbing at his arm.

"Whatever" I smile, suddenly I see Mimi begin to approach us, my heart begins beating as I put two and two together. He's gonna ask Tai to the dance. I stare at him, his eyes fixed upon her as well. My heart sinks as I notice the eye contact between the two, unbreakable.

"Hey Tai, Hey Sora" she smiles, I hated this, purely hated this. I wanted to smack Mimi across the face, but I didn't want to at the same time. I was debating against myself, and...I wasn't doing all that well.

"Sup Mims" he says.

Mims? A way better nickname than Skater girl. Wait, don't I call her that too, everyone calls her that! What am I getting so upset about!

"Tai...can I ask you something?" she asks, Tai nods

Just to make sure

"C'mon Tai we gotta go!" I blurt out grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs

"Sora what are you doing!" Tai asks as we run into our classroom.

"What? I just didn't want us to be late is all" I say innocently, he shrugs it off sitting down at his seat and I smile.

Round 1:  
Sora

But how long am I gonna be able to keep this up, why on earth do I even care. Tai and I are just friends, and...we'll never be anything more than that. But Mimi and Tai could be so much more, what's wrong with me? Why did I pull Tai away from Mimi at that perfect moment between the two. I look over at Tai, he smiles and waves back at me and I do the same. That was it, just friends and Tai and Mimi, there's a possibility between the two. And I was gonna help make it happen, I just hope that...I'm not experiencing feelings for Tai. It will be to much of a disaster. Oh man I'm screwed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Well that was chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed that, and I'm sorry if you feel that these chapters are a bit boring. But don't worry it will get a lot more interesting as I put Matt in the picture and then how Sora begins getting mixed feelings, and Mimi...wow I'm giving a lot of stuff away. All I can say that in the next chapter ...Matt will appear and Sora tries to hook Mimi and Tai up...dun dun dun. But will it work out? What do you guys think? Please review!!!!! and review and review!!!**_


	3. Confessions and chocolate

_**Author's note: Well, thanks for reading chapter 2, now on with chapter 3.**_

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon, just this plot...and...stuff

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to be my hero, and if I fall, will you fall along with me?, if I cry, will you wipe a way the tears?, and if I tell you I love you, will you say it back? Do you wanna be my hero?" applauds were heard all around the English class, I sigh.

Wow these poems were starting to depress me, they were all about the same thing. The girl wanting the guy more than anything, but something standing in the way of them both. It was so incredibly saddening, Tai was up next and I couldn't wait to hear his poem. He wasn't all that creative and what not, so all I really wanted to do was laugh in his face. I know its not very nice, but its just how me and Tai work these days.

"Raindrops fall from the far away stars, my mind wandering to you and then to her. You, the one who smiles at me every day, the girl who will hate and love me without a care. Tell me, should I take that dare? Follow you until you tell me you care? Or grab the other girl and tell her the same? Her, she smiles at me every day, her affection ever so obvious. Or am I just oblivious? Wanna help me, figure it all out. Who should I tell, without a doubt? You or her, either way, I love them both, but which one, will throw me down." Tai finishes, a silence was heard around the classroom.

I didn't even have anything to say about it, it was just...so much more real than the other poems. Even though it was basically talking about the same thing. Wow, Tai wasn't just a jock after all, gotta make a mental note of that. The bell rings and the awkward silence is finally broken. I groan grabbing my backpack from the ground and swinging it on my shoulder.

I walk out of the room, the words of the poem still repeating themselves in my head.

' You, the one who smiles at me every day, the girl who will hate and love me without a care. Tell me, should I take that dare?'

Obviously, my favorite line in the poem. Why did this poem affect me so much? What's so special about it?

" Hey skater girl" I smile, turning around to face Tai again, his smile seeming brighter with every second of the passing moment.

"So what'd you think of my poem?" he asks, I look into his eyes again. His eyes seemed full of dreams, but he was currently staring down at his shoes.

"It was...interesting...did you base it on anybody?" I ask, suddenly mentally slapping myself for saying that. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

As if he read my mind...

"No your not stupid, and yeah I did base it on someone...or _**someone's**_, later skater" he says running into his classroom. The way he said that sentence brought chills down my spine, who could he have based that poem on? Damn...now I'm curious to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi? Mimi?" I yelled into the grand mansion. I felt my voice bounce off the walls and straight back at me. The shiny polished floors reflecting my every step as I make my way towards the spiral staircase. My dripping wet hair sending small drops of water towards the floor. My clothes, oh wow my clothes were soaking wet and I felt completely stupid walking into Mimi's house, with my current outfit. Blue Jeans and white and blue stripped sleeveless shirt, with matching arm warmers. Typical Sora outfit.

"Sora! Sora is that you!" Mimi called from upstairs, I roll my eyes at her. Of course its me...who else would it be?

"Yea Mimi its me!" I heard myself yell anyways. She runs down the stairs, wearing a small jeans jacket, a red graphic T-shirt which read, 'Brunettes are the one's who have the real fun' white Capri's, and red sneakers. Her hair was hidden behind a stylish red hat, not an ordinary baseball cap, like I would have worn, but much more fancier. I can't even describe it. I'm still kind of surprised by what Mimi's wearing, usually she might have worn an extraordinary outfit that would take my breath away. But today, she sort of wore something that...I would wear. Except for the hat and what the shirt says...but...it does look like something very Sora-ish. What's going on?

Mimi drags me next to her once we get to her limo, I'm tempted to ask her about her outfit, but decide to shut my ass about it. The drive to the mall seemed like forever, with the traffic and the pitter patter of the rain hitting at the car's limo. I was soon getting a headache...damn I wish I had some Tylenol.

We finally get to the mall, and it was extremely crowded thanks to the glorious holidays. We ended up waiting for a thirty minute line, to use the bathroom. Damn it was crowded.

We ran by some of Mimi's favorite stores, she screamed her heart out at every gorgeous little pink thing she'd see. I was almost scared she'd get us thrown out.

"What do you think about this dress?" she asks for the one millionth time. She stood in front of a full length mirror. Twirling around the fluffy pink dress as it hugged her every curves. It really was a beautiful dress, I could never pull something like that off. Part of the reason why I'm so scared to go to this dance, the winter ball. Wow, the name makes it sound bigger than it really is.

"It's a really beautiful dress Mimi" I say, actually meaning it this time. She smiles at me, giving me one of those Mimi smiles which usually gets her everything that she wants. I didn't mind as much, but lately, the only thing she wants is a certain boy, which, I don't think is the best choice. But whatever, right?

Mimi runs back into the changing room to take off her dress, and I decide to take a look around the store while she does. My eyes move from spinning rack to spinning rack, the color either blinding me or captivating me when suddenly I stop dead in my tracks.

A gorgeous dress stood before me, hanging from well...a hanger. The bottom of the dress flowing down and stopping halfway towards the floor like a water fall. Its sparkle seemed to light my eyes, and then suddenly I found myself rapidly grabbing it and paying for it. Without trying it on, what a mistake...or was it?

Not sure why, but I stuffed the bag from the store into another bag so it looked like I had never bought a dress from the store. I didn't wanna show anyone the dress, I was kind of embarrassed I suppose. Mimi soon came out of the changing room and paid for her dress. All set for the winter ball, but now, who to go with?

We walk down to the food court to get some hot chocolate, it was a tradition for us to get some hot chocolate every time me and Mimi went shopping together. And its a tradition, I'm pretty sure, I'll never complain about. We sit down, facing each other around a small circular table. The whip cream from our hot chocolate overflowing at the tip, ending in a swirl.

"Sora?" Mimi suddenly ask, I look up at her, the chocolate already filling my cold insides.

"What up Mimi?" I ask ignoring the chocolate for a while

"I just...why didn't you let me ask Tai to the dance that day?" she asks, I nearly spat my drink all over her.

"When? I don't remember Mims..." I say innocent as hell

"You know, Monday at school, I was gonna ask him and then you said, 'Tai we gotta go!'" she says, poking at her hot chocolate with a spoon. I sigh, as if I wasn't already guilty about that.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I just didn't think it was the right time to ask him" I say, whoa, well that was one hell of a lie, what's going on?

"Well when do you think would be a great time?" she asks eagerly. I hate seeing her like this, I'm pretty sure Tai doesn't have absolutely any interest in her right now, but she wouldn't hear it from me...so maybe its best that Tai tells her...

"I think it would be great if you guys just had a regular friendly hang out day, and then you could ask him to the dance after an awesome day" I blurt out. Damn, but I don't want her to get hurt...

"Yeah, hey that would be awesome! We could hang out for a bit and then...wow it would be a complete click! So do you think you could tag along for a while, you know to make it seem like I'm not eager to hang with him" she pleads, sticking puppy dog eyes at me, damn I've been hooked

"You know it Mims, I'll stick around for like half an hour and then it'll all be you" I say

"Cheers to that" she smiles lifting her hot chocolate in the air, I smile lifting mine up as well as we clank them together. And chug the rest of them down...what had I done?

We walk out of the food court, acting as if we were drunk and running around like crazy. That was the good thing about Mimi, whatever your doing you can count on Mimi to make it a lot more interesting. That's just the way she is, but, once again, I didn't expect for someone else to be there. I run towards a random store, still pretending I'm drunk as hell when suddenly.

I feel myself falling, falling, falling until I hit what I thought was the ground. But when I opened my eyes, it was Tai. Why is he everywhere?

"T...Tai?" I stutter, he laughs when I suddenly notice how incredibly close we are. How I could just lean in and...

"Hey, get off of me your crushing me!" he pretends to weep, I roll my eyes and get up. Mimi runs inside the store, immediately smiling at the sight of the tanned boy.

"Hey Tai!" she calls, he smiles at her

"Sup Mimi" he says. A blonde boy behind him smiles towards Mimi, his cold blue eyes staring straight into hers. Wow, do I sense a connection?

"Hey, I'm Matt" he says walking towards us

"Yeah, he's my bud" Tai adds as the two pose for us.

"Uh...no comment" I say, although on the inside I'm about to start laughing at their ridiculous pose. I look over at Mimi for re enforcements but she's still stars trucked by Matt...or was it Tai...aw man I sense a love triangle going on...or...rectangle? Hell no not a rectangle!! I'm not in love with anyone in this love triangle...right?

"Soooooraaaa" I hear my name being called and I snap away from my thoughts. Tai had been snapping at my face for a while now, I could tell since Mimi began to get aggravated with me.

"Sorry" I say quickly, Tai shrugs

"Well, what are your names, I know hers is Soooooraaaaaa" Matt says pointing towards me. I roll my eyes but smile anyways

"Nah dude, the real name's Sora and you've already met the idiot" I say pointing towards Tai, who bows like he was just given an extraordinary award instead of being called idiot. Matt laughs and looks over at Mimi again, I smile.

"What's your name?" he asks, Mimi blushes and I feel my heart leap with excitement, maybe this way Tai won't have to blow her off for the dance!!!!

"M...Mi...Mimi" she finally says, Matt chuckles

"Okay M...Mi...Mimi" he repeats. Mimi rolls her eyes at him and kicks him

"Ow what was that for!" he shrieks

"Get my name right or I won't respond" she says swiftly, whoa a bit of an unexpected reaction. But then again Mimi is just completely unpredictable at times, so I guess she's just having one of those moments.

"Fine, Mimi, don't worry I wouldn't want you to ignore me" he says slick as hell. At this point me and Tai are just staring at them, looking back from Mimi to Matt and back again. It got pretty annoying.

"Wow...how long do you think they'll keep this up?" Tai whispers

"I don't know, wonder if they'd notice if we left" I say

"Only one way to find out" he whispers again, he takes my hand and we sneak out of the store, making sure not to be spotted by the two 'love birds'. We walk towards the large Christmas tree the mall had put up, it reached the ceiling of the massively large mall and it was one of those things you just had to stand and admire. All of the flickering lights and the many people staring at the same thing you are. It's kind of cool in a weird way.

"Wow..." I hear Tai whisper beside me

"What?" I ask

"I just...never noticed how big this tree really is" he says, I smile at him, knowing what he means.

"Yeah I remember, the last time you were here, before we lost touch and all, we came here when we were like eleven. We ran circles around the tree like ten thousand times before we got dizzy and fell over."

"Then my mom and your mom started freaking out, thinking we passed out and started yelling at random people to call an ambulance."

"Yup, and then we got up making our mom's hug us to death, and when they weren't looking we tried to climb the tree"

"Yeah and you fell off" he laughs

"But luckily, you were waiting for me at the bottom so you caught me, and I ended up having only a scratch on my knee" I smile at the memory.

"I just realized..."

"What?"

"You fall on me like twenty four seven babe" he laughs

"I do not!" I yell angrily, but I trip over someone's purse and fall into Tai's arms.

"Yeah you do" he whispers, holding me closer to him. Something about this felt so right...so...natural. I quickly push him away, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What was that for?" he asks rubbing at his sides, I shake my head at him, chills begin to spread across my arms.

"N...nothing" I stammer, turning away from him, I felt my eyes begin to water, oh no, not now please not now. I look up at the burning light bulb, hoping it will dry up the unnecessary tears.

"Skater...Sora you okay?" he asks grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him. Just looking at him made the unwanted tears fall, no, no, no...damn it.

"Tai..." I whisper lunging myself into his arms and crying in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, and I feel like such a baby for crying...but...I don't know it just happened. Something about that moment made me wanna cry. Bad timing though.

"It's okay, its all good" he whispers, leading me back to the food court, his arm still around me and my arms around his waist. The tears still fresh and the salty taste filling my mouth with misery. He sits me down at the table and orders some hot chocolate, wow more chocolate.

"Now, tell me what's up with you?" he asks, his eyes stare dead seriousness into mine. I really don't wanna even talk about it...but...I guess I have no choice now.

"I've only ever hugged with someone like that before, Tai, a boy, he was what I thought, wonderful. But he soon proved me wrong. Faster than I would have hopped for. He began by telling me he loved me every day, saying I was his everything, that nothing could keep us apart...and I believed him" I stopped feeling the tears begin to burn again. He takes my hand from across the table, giving it a tight squeeze.

"And...what happened?" he asks, I nod taking a napkin and dabbing at my cheeks.

"We go closer, and closer, turning into a serious relationship. But then he started getting jealous and jealous, because I hung out with a lot of guys...that weren't him. And I understood so I talked to him about it, but that made it worse. He began beating me...slapping me, throwing me against the walls...everything..."

"What? No...that bastard..." Tai whispers, now it was my turn to squeeze his hand for reassurance, he smiles at me and nods for me to continue.

"So, I ended it, I yelled at him I told him to leave me alone and to never come near me again, I left him with a big slap on the cheek, and he swore vengeance against me...and...he got it" This time the tears blew, like a never ending water fall as they fell on the dirty table and slid off the side, tear after tear.

"He...my dad he was out one night...at work and he was coming home late, the night I broke up with him, and...he caused the accident with my dad. He killed my dad, he killed him and he left with nothing but a scratch! He told me all of it the next day at school, telling me how the police let him off the hook and the look of horror on my dad's face as he crashed into the lake...He killed him!" I whispered, hot angry tears burning on the inside.

Tai quickly gets up from his chair hugging me again as I cried into his shoulder again, this time his arms tighter than last time. A hug of reassurance.

"Never Sora, if anyone hurts you again...I'll beat the hell out of them, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore,...not...ever" he whispers, my tears slowly begin to end and we sit back down again.

"Thanks Tai...for...everything. I haven't told anyone that, only Mimi, I haven't even told my mom, I was afraid she'd blame the accident on me. Please Tai don't tell anyone, I'm begging you" I whisper, shaking. He smiles.

"Hell no" he says, the hot chocolate soon arrives and I watch Tai start drinking it. An idea suddenly crossing by my mind. I grab a spoon and dip it into the whip creme of my hot chocolate. He raises an eyebrow at me. I reveal a devilish smile and fling the creme on his face. He blinks, the whip creme stuck to his nose. And I explode into fits of laughter.

"Hmmm...wow Takenouchi, never expected you to be the type to start a war" he says, grabbing a spoon and flinging his own whip creme at me. I stare at him, mouth wide open.

"You jerk, you know it's on now Kamiya" I smile grabbing two spoons

"Bring it on Skater chick" he says standing up. Soon we were running around the food court, whip creme erupting everywhere and I ran to the other side of the food court counter. Grabbing a soda hose and spraying it all over Tai. Tai then dashes over the counter grabbing a whip creme hose and spraying it all over me. We then fell to the ground, laughing our asses off, not noticing how much of a big mess we made.

"Ahem..." the sudden sound made us both jump, and we quickly turn around. Facing two mall cops, their arms crossed in front of them.

Busted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Well there 'ya have it, chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed that and don't worry next chapter were switching gears and going into Mimi's point of view to see how her time with Matt went, since Sora and Tai left. Hmmm...and yes that was a pretty big confession on Sora's part. But thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until later chapters, SEE YA!**_


	4. Mimi's POV

_**Author's note: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4 and Happy Holidays**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I angrily follow Matt towards his 'favorite' store. Some place with a bunch of guitars, so boring. Not that it was any different than shopping with Sora. All she ever wants to go is go to skate stores, soccer stores, and wow so many sporty things. The only thing I'm really into is Cheerleading. Those little flips they do in the air just fascinate me so much. But anyways, Matt runs into the store like a little kid at a candy store. Grabbing every little thing in sight.

"Wow Mimi look at this" he says startled, he drops all of the things in his hands and stares blankly at a show case guitar. Its gleaming red coating reflecting Matt's enthusiastic eyes. Wow, he really likes that guitar. I don't get what's so big about it though, stupid boy.

"So, its a guitar just like every other guitar in here" I say pointing at every guitar on the racks.

"Its not just **any** other guitar, its **the** MaxWell 360 _**(A.N.- I don't think this is a real guitar company, I made it up just so you know)**_

"So?" I question observing my fingernails, I need to get another manicure.

"So! Its the best living guitar ever!" he yells throwing himself at his knees, staring at it over and over again.

"Ah, yes the MaxWell a fine piece of work in deed" came the voice of a man behind us. I turn around and face him, his wrinkled skin screaming 'I need some lotion!' and his blood shot eyes in serious needs of some eye drops. Actually, I could do some serious work with this guy...and trust me he needs it.

"Yeah it is, how much?" Matt asks

"One twenty five" he says

"Hundred?"

"Thousand" I look over at Matt expecting him to jump for joy and take out his credit card, when he just looked at the ground and turned the other way. I stared at him startled.

"Matt? Just pay the guy its not a lot of money" I say simply

"Are you kidding? I could never afford that, but thanks anyways sir" Matt says walking out of the store, I quickly follow, a bit confused.

"What do you mean you don't have that kind of money?"

"I just don't have it Mimi, look not everyone has what you have. Nice clothes, non separated parents, big bucks, actually what you have is nothing but a dream to most of us." he whispers

"A dream? You mean, everyone wants what I have?" I ask startled,

"No duh Mimi, look at you, your wearing the most bad ass clothes I've ever seen, and now look at me" I look down at his outfit, wow, it looks so old and raggedy.

"Matt..."

"Let's go get some ice cream or something, yeah?" he asks taking my hand and we both walk towards the food court.

"Matt, I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I said, was so-"

"Stupid, uncaring, selfish-"

"Yes okay! I'm trying to apologize here!" I yell angrily

"My bad, continue" he beckons

"But yeah, I'm sorry alright"

"Its no big Mimi, I'm not sad that I'm broke as hell, I'm cool with it. Maybe not all the time but still...its just one of those things that you really can't change ya know"

"I think I do..." I sigh, looking at the large Christmas tree at the center of the mall, the lights twirling around the tree as they reach the top ending in a bright star. I look closer at the people around it, and suddenly note two people standing. A familiar auburn haired girl, and...Tai.

"Tai..." I whisper as I suddenly see Sora fall into Tai's arms. Oh no, what's going on? She said she would help me hook up with him, never that she would hook up with him! I could feel my heart begin to slowly beat at my throat. All I could hear was the sound of my heart, nothing or no one else. How could she do this to me? She knows I like him! But then again...

He does seem to like her better, her skater girl ways, her sporty ways , and I must admit she's really pretty. Sometimes I put on so much make- up just so that she won't look better than me. Tai's part of the reason that I decided to wear what I did today. Normally, I would never wear something like this! Its...not my style. But it is Sora's style, so I figured if I looked more like her, acted more like her, maybe he'd like me more like her. They're always talking, like the best of friends and its like I'm not even there.

I know she tries, but its so hard to believe when every day she gets so much closer to him and I always get so much more farther away. Why can't he like me back? Why doesn't he like me back? I can be the girl of his dreams! I am most guys dream girl...but why is he so different? Why is it that I actually want to be his dream girl. I don't understand any of it, not Sora, not Tai, not me...I just want him so bad, bad enough that...I'll even steal him from Sora...if I have to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora!" I called out to her in the hallways, she turns around to look at me.

"Hey Mimi" she says, I smile at her outfit, the usual Sora theme looks into place, I wonder if she'll notice that I-.

"Mimi what are you wearing?" she asks. I smile, comparing our styles. She wore a black and red stripped shirt with black jeans and red sneakers. Her hair covered in a red and black hat with a red skull clip on the side.

"Oh well, you know I decided to try something new, is all" and wow was it new. I wore a half pink and black shirt, the pink side acting like a tank top and the black side my long sleeved shirt, a pink hat wore on my head covering my tied back curls, I wore a ruffled black skirt and pink all star high tops, the perfect outfit. Being better at being Sora, than Sora.

"Mimi! Is that my clothes!" she asks

"Yeah, I borrowed it, hope that's okay" I say grabbing a long board out of my locker. My sparkling pink nail polish scratching against the board.

"Oh...no..." I could hear Sora whisper as I took out my skateboard.

"Do you like it?" I ask her shoving it at her, Takenouchi will pay for taking my man, yes she will. But I don't wanna hurt her either. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

"Um, yeah, actually I do, especially since I have the exact same one" she says, angrily throwing her own board on the ground.

"Well, mines still better" I say rolling it on the floor.

"It may be newer, better looking, and much more shinier than mine Mimi, but in the end its always the rider that makes the board" she says jumping on it and easily balancing herself on the board, guiding herself through the hallway and back towards me.

"Yeah, but when the rider and the board look good together, there's nothing left to prove, now is there?" I ask picking up the board and walking towards class. I could feel Sora's eyes follow me out of the hallway, I could tell she was giving me that ever so evil Sora death glare. The one that I always...hate. But Tai's worth it, definitely worth it...I hope.

"What up Mimi" Tai says sitting down next to me during our Spanish Class.

"What's up Tai" I smile smoothly, he grins at me

"I kind of asked you first, so answer me"

"Um, well its all been good I suppose" I turn to look at him, his eyes were glued to the board, and I smile. He looks so cute trying to concentrate...

"Ms. Tachikawa" oh damn that's me, I turn to look at our tall skinny teacher, Ms. Brooklin, she's not even really Hispanic so why the hell is she even teaching Spanish!

"Yes Ms. Brooklin?" I ask innocently

"If you would please stop staring at Mr. Kamiya, you would know the answer to the question I just asked you" she says, oh crap. Snickers were heard around the classroom and people began staring at me, then at Tai. This definitely wasn't good. I get up from my seat, thinking up something quick.

"Well if you weren't such a **boring** teacher, maybe I wouldn't have to look at Tai during your stupid classes" I say, I could hear Tai slap his head next to me. I look down and notice he's blushing slightly, the sight brings confidence to me.

"One's week of Saturday detention along with Mr. Kamiya who seems to be a key ingredient in all of this" damn her. Ms. Brooklin turns back to the board. I sit back down, anger boiling inside me as I as I feel Tai's eyes staring back at me.

"Please stop looking at me like that, I'm sorry" I say, whimpering. He laughs and lays back in his chair.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I didn't have anything else to do this Saturday anyways"

"Good, I guess we'll be spending Saturday detention together, huh?"

"Guess so, can't wait" he says sarcastically. I smile and look down at my notebook, suddenly, exited to go to detention. A week worth of Saturdays, and I'm spending them all with Tai...picture perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora! Sora get back here!" I yell at her, I've decided to talk to her again. I got sick of not being able to tell anyone about me and Tai. I just hope she's ready to talk to me again, which so far, isn't going so great.

"Go away Mimi, I got Soccer practice to go to" she says stubbornly walking faster towards the soccer field, I quickly follow behind. Not moving as fast as her, why am I always slower than her at almost anything physical...its kind of weird really.

"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to watch you practice" I smile, I can be just as stubborn as she is, and she knows that.

"Whatever, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be talking to you any time soon" she says angrily running towards her coach. I smile running towards the bleachers, only to be caught off by a familiar boy.

"Tai? What are you doing here?" I ask, interested.

"Oh I decided to come and watch the skater chick practice, see if she's just as clumsy on the field as she is off the field"

"Funny, but she really is pretty good, I guess"

"Really? Hmm...maybe I could teach her how to do something she's been eager for me to teach her, I'll tell you she's persistent"

"Yeah, I know, but...wait? Your gonna be alone with her at a park teaching her to do a fancy soccer trick?" I ask

"Well, yeah I guess, if she wants" he says closely watching Sora run around the field with the bunch of other girls. Damn it no! He can't just hang out with her like that! Not when were hanging together during the Saturday detentions!

"Um, you know Sora's pretty good at Soccer, but I'm better" I blurt out, oh no what have I done? He laughs at my comment and looks at me again.

"Call me crazy but I can't picture you running around a muddy field dressed in high heels a skirt and tank top" he laughs again, looking back at the game. He was really into it, or maybe...really into Sora? No way, no way, no way! That wouldn't be fair, she doesn't even like him! Does...she? She's never really mentioned it before. But there's obviously something going on between the two, I mean Tai **wants** to hang with Sora, and he's being** forced** to spend a week's worth of Saturdays...with me. I doubt he'd really want to, but...I'll just have to try harder. Become more like Sora, and soon he'll start liking me more, and once he realizes I'm way better than Sora, he'll love me more than her. I just hope it works, it had better work.

The soccer practice ended finally! It seemed like forever since she started and me and Tai barely talked to each other through out the entire thing! I can never figure out what to say to him...damn it. Now I was more eager to talk to Sora, I needed to know for real that she doesn't like Tai, because then I wouldn't technically be stealing him from her. Tai, unfortunately, got to her first.

"Hey Skater girl" He smiles with his usual greeting. It always seemed to burn a hole in my heart whenever he said that to her. I have been obviously caring a skateboard everywhere with me, just like Sora and he has yet put a nickname on me yet! Not cool...

" Hey Tai...and...Mimi" she says my name as if she completely hated me, although, I give her reason to. Tai doesn't seem to notice, not that he ever really notices anything. She grabs her small blue duffel bag and skateboard, chugging down some water.

"So...what's up?" she asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing, but you were really good on the field, its nice to know that your not falling on anyone on the field, cause off field all you do is fall on me"

"That is not true Kamiya and you know it" she smiles, spraying him with a bit of water

"Oh please, ahhh Tai save me I'm gonna fall!" he screams imitating Sora, he then pretends to fall on Sora.

"Oh Sora! Your always falling on me you klutz! But I'm not any better cause I'm just a dork trying to get you to fall in love with me!" Sora says imitating Tai in a low low voice.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!"

"And I don't sound like this either! Ah" she says her voice going up in a high pitch.

"Fine...well anyways Sor, now that I've seen you rip up the field I can teach you that trick now"

"Seriously! Yes!" she smiles jumping on Tai and giving him a huge hug. He starts laughing and they both fall on the ground. I stand there, watching them impatiently. Why won't he just push her off so we can walk home together or something! I know, I'll invite him to get some hot chocolate with me or coffee or something! Just as long as he's not with Sora anymore...no more Tai, no more.

"See you spend half the time falling on me!" Tai whimpers, Sora laughs and pulls him on his feet.

"Haha, and no I do not spend half of my time falling on you! Maybe its the other way around" she says

"Really? Haha no I doubt that, otherwise I'd be the one on top of you" he smiles, Sora rolls her eyes at him.  
"Ah, you got me all sweaty thanks Sora" he says sarcastically.

"Its my pleasure Taichi Kamiya, and I'd gladly do it again" she smiles, bowing at him. He laughs.

"Ahem, yes well," both of them turn to look at me in surprise, I guess they forgot that I was even there. Stupid Sora, she will pay, she will pay. But she's my best friend...what am I doing, "Um, I guess we'd better get home, parents will get crazy on us, ya know" I finally say. Sora and Tai nod, grabbing there stuff and walking out of the field with me. Now its time to put my plan into action.

"Uh, Tai?" I ask, he turns to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asks

"Do you want to get some coffee with me?" I ask, Sora turns to look at him, I could tell she was questioning what I was doing, but I don't care, as long as he agrees to come.

"What about Sora?" he asks

"Me? I hate coffee besides, I'll probably just ruin your guys is fun" she adds, I look at her and suddenly feel stupid for asking this in front of her, but on the other hand she would ruin my fun...to bad Tai doesn't see it that way.

"Aww C'mon Sora, your the funniest, Klutziest, and...weirdest person I know" he smiles

"Ha...hmm...thank you...I guess?" she smiles

"Eh, whatever if you wanna come you can come" I say.

"Um, nah its cool, besides I'd really rather not be with you right now Mimi, hope that's okay, see ya later Tai" she says turning the corner towards her house.

"What was that about?" Tai asks

"Oh, I don't know she's crazy"

"No she's not, maybe I shouldn't go"

"No, please, come, I don't wanna go alone" I whimper. He nods and we leave toward the coffee shop, I turn back looking at the lit house that is Sora's. I could see her through her bedroom window, plopping down on the bed and staring at the wall. Her eyes slowly closing...what on earth am I doing to my best friend, I shouldn't be all over Tai like this. Not if its going to hurt her, but someone, I just...want him so much. I don't know why, but something's wrong with me, jealousy could it be? I don't know, but its something bigger than I thought it was. Could it be that I don't even like Tai all that much, that I only want him, so that Sora can't have him.

No way, why on earth would I do that! Please...I just like Tai... a lot more than I had hoped for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Okay, let's just get something straight, Mimi is not the bad person in this story. She's just going through some second thoughts. Don't we all? And most people do anything to get what they want, like Mimi. She's just one of those people who doesn't give up to easily, and yes, Matt will come back into the picture. Thanks for reading and until later readings! Happy Holidays!**_


	5. Nightmare to reality

_**Author's note- Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4, now onward to chapter 5, towards Sora's point of view again.**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I plop down on my bed, the fan at the top of my ceiling spinning round and round as my thoughts go around with it. Why is Mimi so eager to look like me all of a sudden. Why on earth would she wanna be like me? I'm nothing special, unless...this has something to do with Tai. But what?

This is still to complicated for me to understand, what link do I have to Tai that would help Mimi get to him? Why would Tai even consider getting together with her? And why is Mimi even trying to compete with me at being a better me! These damn questions begin giving me a headache and I run downstairs to get some orange juice. No one's home again, as usual. Every time I get home from school, its always empty. Sure, I get lonely at times, but what else am I supposed to do? Right...

I begin running up the stairs again when suddenly the ringing of the phone causes me to run down again.

"Hello?"

"Hey skater girl" I almost spit out my orange juice at the sound of his voice.

"Tai?"

"Hey"

"I thought you went to get some coffee with Mimi" I say, happy that he didn't go.

"Yeah, I was gonna but then I noticed you seemed upset about something, so yeah"

"Really? Aww...Tai that's nice but you should've gone, my problems are pretty stupid and besides, coffee is good isn't it?"

"I wouldn't really know, I don't drink coffee", I smile.

"Neither do I"

"Hah were non Coffee dorks, yay to us"

"Yep, yay to us Tai"

"Yeah, so anyways your mom home?"

"Are you kidding, she's been working late hours at the flower shop lately, so no its pretty quiet over here"

"You lonely?"

"I was...but now that you called, its not so lonely anymore" I whisper, suddenly feeling a deep crimson red color soak into my cheeks. I rub it away, still that warm feeling inside of me growing deeper and deeper as we spoke more on the phone.

"Oh, hey I can see you trough the kitchen window! Look at your right" he says, I sigh turning to the side and looking out through the large kitchen window, Tai sat at his own kitchen at a table, waving back at me I smile and wave back.

"Your such a dork Tai" I say sitting down next to the window so that I could see him.

"Aw, don't flatter me Takenouchi"

"Whatever"

"Anyways, is it cool if I come over, we could watch a movie or something, I'm pretty bored" he says, I look out the window and see him fall out of his chair, the laughter reflecting against the phone.

"You didn't see that"

"Oh but I did sir"

"Haha, um, so can I come over"

"Don't change the subject! You fell pretty hard though, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my butt hurts but It's all good" he smiles giving me the thumbs up through the window.

"Wow, If I fell like that I'd probably get internally bruised or something"

"No, if you fell like that you'd probably find a way to land on me"

"Shut up Tai no I wouldn't!"

"Whatever you say Skater...but you know its true"

"Nuh-uh you jerk, and you can come over, I'm getting lonely again"

"Cool see you in a couple of minutes then"

" 'Kay, hurry" I slowly hang up the phone and watch Tai dash out of the kitchen. I smile at the thought of us both together...on the comfy couch watching some lame pathetic movie and laughing at anything that wasn't funny. The image brings a smile at my face and I suddenly jump at the sound of the doorbell. I quickly run towards the door.

"Hey Tai" I smile, letting him inside.

"Jeez open the door a bit slower Sor, its negative zero degrees outside" he complains walking in, I smile and grab a blanket from the closet, throwing it at him.

"There, is Tai nice and comfy now?" I joke acting like a baby

"Yes mommy thanks for asking" he spat, I smile and sit next to him on the couch as I press play on the movie. I watched as the colored pictures on the screen moved back and forth, the plot pretty lame and the acting just as pathetic. My eyes began to slowly close, a bit more...until...I completely zoned out.

I slowly opened my eyes, the television screen showing off the movie credits and I suddenly find my head resting on Tai's shoulder, his arm around me as well as the blanket I handed him, his head lay comfortably on mine, and, the feeling gave me happiness. I snuggled closer to Tai, feeling his soft warm hair over my eyes.

"What...am I doing" I whispered to myself . I didn't want the moment to end, the way we were so close together. How his arm was wrapped around mine, and how my heartbeat faster and faster as I looked at him over and over again. What is going on? But the moment ended too soon, he woke up. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes, and I began hoping that he wouldn't freak out about our current 'position'.

"D...Did we fall asleep?" he simply asks, getting up. I sadly watch as he turns off the television.

"Yeah, I just woke up..." the door bell rings causing us both to jump, I check the time.

"Its twelve o' nine. Who the hell could that be?" Tai asks, I shrug

"It's not my mom, she doesn't come home until two a.m. now a days"

"Then...who" the door bell rings again and Tai pushes me back, he slowly opens the door. A boy stood before us, about our age, his jet black hair and cool blue eyes resting upon me, giving Tai an evil grin. That grin triggering a memory in me that I wish hadn't happened. This is the boy that caused that awful memory...

"Alan..." I whisper under my breath. Tai looks from me to Alan, his expression completely blank.

"Who is this guy Sora?" he asks me, my throat went completely dry, I didn't know what to do...what to say. So I did what I only could do.

"TAI GET THAT BOY OUT OF THIS HOUSE! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM IN" I screamed falling to the ground. Tai didn't have to hear me say it twice, he immediately pushed the boy out the door and locked it. His heart still pounding, and I wasn't helping very much by crying on the floor. Tai runs to my side holding me in his arms as I cried into his chest.

"Sora, its okay, its okay"

"No, Tai, its not okay, do you even know who that was! It was him Tai, the boy that caused my dad's accident!" the expression on his face, was completely blank, I felt my heart sink as he let me go, sitting down on the couch. As the hot angry tears fell from my face, Tai pulled me next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around me and stroking my hair.

"Don't...he's not worth your tears Sor...no one is, don't cry, I'll protect you from him, I won't let him come near you...ever, I promise" he whispered, but from then on, I knew...my world was about to become upside down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_ I stood in the armchair, my 14 year old hands flipping the pages as my eyes move along the words. I could smell the soup my mom was preparing from the kitchen, the smell making my stomach churn with hunger. I angrily put the book down._

_"Mom! When's the food gonna be ready!" I scream from the living room._

_"Sora please! It'll be done in a minute, why don't you set up the table and wait for your father to get home" my mom suggests._

_"Fine" I groan, walking towards the kitchen, suddenly I see a figure moving through the bushes outside._

_"Uh, I'm gonna take out the garbage, alright mom?" I say, not waiting for an answer I dash out towards the front yard. The shadow growing with each step I took, I gasp as I see Allan_

_"What are you doing here?" I ask_

_"Don't talk to me that way!" he angrily says, slapping me on the face. The stinging sensation suddenly brought me to my senses._

_"You ass whole get a way from my house! Get away from me because were over! Don't ever come near me again, dick head go!" I screamed pushing him towards the empty street._

_"No, its only over until I say its over" he says, slowly walking fast. I quickly grab the soccer ball I had hid under the bush and kicked it at his face. The blood flowing from his nose...and onto my ball._

_"Get the hell away, or I'll call the cops Allan, GO!" I scream, he laughs and throws the ball at me._

_"You'll regret that Sora, you'll regret it for a long time...I'll get my revenge you wait and see" he smiles and walks away, the smile bringing chills up my spine as I run back into the house._

_"Sora, do you mind calling your father, he's not home yet" mom says in a worried tone, I nod and grab the phone. Dialing his number only to be immediately turned towards his voicemail._

_"What?" I whisper, dialing the number again. No answer, I dial it again, no answer. My hands start shaking as I dial the number for the fifteenth time._

_No answer. I quickly stare at the clock, seven fifteen. He should_ _have been home hours ago, what ...if something happened. Suddenly the image of Allan leaving two hours ago arose in my head._

_'I'll get my revenge you wait and see" his smile, bringing my mind into a complete blank, and...I slowly began to close my eyes as the sounds of police sirens slowly approached our house, I saw the blur of the police car lights stop at our house, and a man get out, slowly walking towards the front door._

_"No..." I whispered, my eyes closing before watching my mom run towards the door._

_"I'm sorry..." the man whispered and my mom let out a small scream, before I suddenly found myself in complete darkness...on the floor._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud ringing of the alarm clock makes me jump in my bed. Swear poring down my forehead I quickly get up, staring at the ceiling. That nightmare seems to pop up at the worst moments, I never wanted to remember, and I never wanted it to happen. But what else could be done? I angrily get ready for school, in the most depressed mood I could have imagined. But...was I more scared than depressed. Scared to face that ass again, or more scared that he'll hurt someone else, this time...maybe even me. Or worse...Tai. I shake the thoughts out of my head, grabbing my skateboard and dashing out of the house.

I was planning on walking to school with Tai this morning, but he had already left by the time I was out. So I walked alone, only my thoughts to guide me along the road.

"Sora" the voice makes me stop, I stare around my heart beating faster and faster.

"Who is it?" I ask, gripping at my skateboard and feeling it dig under my fingernails.

"Sora..." the voice whispers again, I turn around and hold my ground, staring into his dark eyes again.

"A...Allan" I whisper, choking on my own words

"Hi Sora" he says, walking towards me

"Get away from me" I say, stepping back. I've never been so scared in my life, I could practically feel myself shaking.

"Why won't you leave me alone! I've tried so hard to forget about you! To hard for you to come back and ruin it all again, just...leave...and this time...don't look for me anymore" I mumble jumping on my skateboard and riding off, feeling his eyes on me as I leave, tears slowly beginning to form at the corner of my eyes.

Never again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People ran around in the hallways, whispering gossip about each other or about who's going to the winter ball with who. Stupid people who don't even realize what's happening out in the real world. Like a freak ex boyfriend who killed your dad and suddenly turns up in your life again. After you tried so hard to erase the memories, its to hard for anyone to cope with. Especially me. I look up and see Mimi walking along the hallway, just the sight of her makes me wanna jump off a cliff.

She was still trying to imitate my look , the whole skater girl look, damn and she looked a lot better in those close than I ever did, probably ever will. I slide down against my locker, sitting down and hiding my face in my hands. When I suddenly feel another hand encircle my shoulder. Without even looking who it was I immediately grabbed them and pulled them into a hug.

I had a weird feeling that it was gonna be Tai, and I appraise that feeling for being right. Cause if it hadn't been him I probably would have died in embarrassment.

"You okay?" he whispers

"I will be" I choke out, no matter what I'm going through, this boy seems to make me smile every time. I don't understand it, Mimi's the one who usually falls in love like this. Not that I'm saying I am, not that I'll ever admit that I am, but there's something about Tai that always seems to wanna make me wanna jump higher than I ever thought imaginable. What is it with Tai...that I never wanna let him go.

"So, anyways, I was thinking you could come over after school today and I could teach you that trick, yeah?" he asks, I nod.

The day seemed to go on forever, to many things trapped in my mind like an unopened bottle. The fact that Allan's back in town, that me and Tai's friendship might have grown into something more, and I never even noticed. And Mimi...Mimi, why she's still mad at me? Why won't she talk to me...when I need her the most. It seems that now I need all the help I can get, all the advice...but no one's giving it. Only Tai, only Tai...but someone the thought isn't as bad I thought. Who needs everyone else, right? As long as I have Tai...then...I'll be fine, I hope.

Me and Tai run towards his house after school, me exited as hell to practice my mad soccer skills on him, lets see if he's as good as he says he is. I kick the ball towards him and it zooms past his head, I sigh at him, noticing him staring at a couple of girls walking by.

"Hey Kamiya! You do know that your supposed to kick the ball right!" I yell at him, he turns to look at me and grins.

"What's the matter Skater girl, jealous are we?" my cheeks suddenly burn with the question.

"No way! Go flirt with any other girl except not now, right now I've gotta kick your ass at this game" I smile, eagerly waiting for him to grab the ball.

"Let's see what 'ya got Takenouchi" he smiles

"On with it Kamiya" he kicks the ball towards me and I quickly zoom past him, guiding the ball towards his goal. When out of nowhere he slides and I feel the ball gone from my grip, I turn to see Tai standing next to my goal, the ball inside the goal.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Wow, and me thinking this was gonna be one hell of a challenge, guess I was wrong, eh?" he smiles , kicking the ball back at me.

"Oh please Tai, lucky shot is all" I say, awaiting him to walk towards the middle of the field.

"Fine, let' s go then" he whispers, I nod and I kick the ball off, I run towards the opposite side of the field, Tai closely behind me and I quickly lunge my foot at the ball. It flies into the net and I let out a loud cheer.

"Nice shot, but not any better than mine" he says overconfidently, I grab the ball and get ready to make another goal before I find myself being lifted in the air.

"Tai! You cheater put me down!" I laugh as the ball flies towards my goal.

"That's a little trick I like to call, grab Sora and make a goal" he laughs, falling on the hard grass. I lay down next to him, watching as the blue sky slowly turns orange and pink. The breeze hitting at our faces and going through our hair. The moment seemed long lasting.

"Sora?" Tai asks, I turn on my side so I was facing him.

"Yeah?"

"Why...why did you stop hanging out with me back then, what happened?" he asks, damn I wasn't prepared for that question.

"I don't know Tai...Mimi, she...loved you back then, she truly did and she always felt bad whenever I was able to talk to you when she never had the courage to at least say hi to you. So I figured...if I stopped hanging out with you, maybe she would have stood a chance, but...eventually...we just drifted apart Tai. But these past few days have reminded me why we were such good friends back then" I smile, he turns on his side as well, facing me and giving me his famous Tai grin.

"Promise me...you won't stop being my friend for someone else again, please" he whispers. I look into his dark eyes, never wanting to hurt him again.

"I...I promise" I stutter, still feeling his eyes trapped on me, I slide closer to him.

"What's up with you and Mimi anyways?" he asks

"I don't know, suddenly she's..."

"Looking a lot like you" he finishes

"Yeah, its kinda weird...what's worse is that she's a lot better at being me, than me"

"Your confusing skater girl," he laughs

"And what is so funny?" I ask angrily sitting up.

"What you just said is pretty stupid babe, I mean how can anyone be a better Sora? Your the only Sora I know and your pretty good at being yourself. Mimi honestly, bores me to death with trying to be like you. Your at least fun to watch screw up" he smiles, I turn around and stare at my own house. It looks so empty and uninviting. The house lights off so it looked completely dark, the image brought chills up my arms.

"You cold?" he asks, not until he mentioned it, did I start feeling a bit cold

"Only a little"

"Here" he pulls his sweater over his head and hands it to me

"But, then you'll be cold"

"Nah, I'll be fine" he grins I thank him and put on the sweater, but soon I begin to feel guilty about him being cold. So I lunge my arms around him.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"Well, this way I won't feel guilty about stealing your jacket, and you won't feel bad if I get really cold" I smile at my intelligence. He smiles and wraps his own arms around me.

"Yup, nice job Skater girl"

"Thanks goggle head"

But despite the fact that I was with Tai, I had a weird feeling that something was wrong. That someone was watching us from afar...but...I just hope that I'm wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Yay chapter five done with! But...wait? What will Allan do now that he's found Sora again, and what will Sora do to get rid of him? And will Tai keep his promise of keeping her safe? Until later readings...where everything starts getting even more complicated! Thanks for reading and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa!


	6. Saturday Detention: Surprise

**_Author's note: Well I'm glad that your all enjoying this story, so here's chapter 6. Oh and I've decided to change the point of view again, only this time towards Tai's point of view. Just because we already know how Mimi and Sora feel about him, but what does he feel about them? Let's find out..._**

**_Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon, just the story plot and the random characters you haven't seen turn up in Digimon._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Saturday- Day 1 Detention-

Great, just great. This is not how I expected to spend my Saturday...not in this stuffy old room with no company except for the wannabe Sora girl. Damn, this sucks.

"Hey, Tai?" she asks, I turn to look at her from across the room. The small cramped room we were in looked like one of those police places where they asked you about what you have seen about the situation. Or something like that, but it was a lot grayer...and a lot more depressing.

"Yeah Mimi" I say looking behind her and at the bright blue sky, I could be playing soccer and showing Sora a thing or too...why, why, why must I spend Saturday detention! But...wait Mimi was talking to me, better pretend to pay attention...or something like that.

"Well, I was just wondering...do you like the new skateboard?" she asks pointing at a pink board under her seat. I give her the fakest smile I possibly could.

"Uh, yeah...hey Mimi? Can you even ride that thing?" I finally say, that questions been wandering in my mind for a while now. I figured it was time to ask, right? She smiles and pulls the board out, didn't expect her to give me a performance, but okay.

"Of course, and I'll show you" she grins jumping on the board and immediately losing balance. She falls flat on her face and I can't help but laugh at the helpless girl.

"Wow Mimi, honestly you try to hard" I say helping her up. Suddenly the back door slides open and in pops in the principle.

"Hello Principle Hart, hope your Saturday's going as great as ours" I say sarcastically while pulling Mimi to her feat.

"Yes in fact Mr. Kamiya, oh and I hope you don't mind, these three trouble makers were out and I decided that they might as well join you for your lovely Saturday detention, no?" he grins shoving in three familiar faces. One face, I wish I hadn't seen.

"Well, hope you all enjoy your six hours in here, I'll be around, watching your every move...so watch it" he says what he thinks is mysteriously, before walking out of the room. I quickly run to help the skater chick...or rather Sora up from the ground.

"Hey Tai, didn't expect you to be here" she laughs, its strange really, whenever I'm with Sora I seem to have the greatest time ever. I don't really get it, but whenever she smiles, I smile, she laughs I laugh. So naturally, when she said this and laughed...I laughed too.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to fall through the door either, but here you are anyways" I smile. I look towards the boy next to her, Matt. My current best bud other than Sora, and then I look at the third person next to him. This guy seemed to be everywhere Sora is now a days, and that just makes me wanna beat the crap out of him even more. But my one question now is, what the hell is he doing here? With Sora and Matt? And more importantly, why were Matt and Sora together? Damn, what's going on?

Mimi walked next to me, her outfit once again, resembling to something Sora would wear. It doesn't really bother me that much that Mimi wants to be like Sora so much, Sora's great and all, I just don't get why she _wants_ to be like Sora. All this deep thinking is making my head hurt...I'd better stop.

"What's he doing here?" I finally say, nodding towards Allan. Sora shakes her head while Matt angrily stares at Allan.

"We found him spray painting the front doors of the school, we were making him stop but then Principle Hart showed up and thought we were all involved, the ass whole" Matt says angrily. Allan shaking , gets up. His jet black hair laying slightly over his cold dark eyes, his hand shaking as he moves into the corner of the room. Something isn't right, am I actually feeling sorry for the dude. I look over at Sora and notice, were thinking the exact same thing.

"Sora? What's Allan doing back here?" Mimi asks

"Oh, so now you talk to me, huh Mimi" Sora spat out, I look from girl to girl, feeling the tension between the two.

"Hey, Matt, come over here with me or something" I say grabbing him and pulling him away from the two girls. He chuckles as we sit down away from everyone.

"Your so clueless dude" Matt says

"What?" I say, staring at the two girls with great interest. Maybe there will be a cat fight and I can make fun of Sora afterwards. Or...yeah something like that.

"You don't see it?" he asks

"No, dude what are you talking about?" I ask, looking towards him

"Never mind, I'm not even gonna bother"

"Whatever" I shrug, I've been called a lot of things before, stupid, ignorant, bastard, and even clueless...but most of the time I know why people call me that. But this time...I had no idea what Matt was talking about. We both look over at Allan, it seemed like the corner he was at was filled with complete darkness. He's such a weird kid, and I feel even sorrier for Sora that they even dated. I won't let him touch her though, as long as I'm here, I'll stand between them, there's no way he's gonna touch her now, or hurt her.

He suddenly let's out a smile towards me, I shrug it off and turn to look at the girls again, Sora had run over towards a window, playing around with her regular old skateboard under her desk. Mimi began to approach us again, oh no what now?

"Hey Mims" I greet her, you know I don't wanna be evil or anything, I'm only like that around Sora, you know myself and stuff.

"Hey Tai, hey Matt" she smiles

"Sup" Matt says in his regular old ice cool tone. He always makes me laugh whenever he desperately tries to act cool around a girl.

"Tai? Do you wanna see a skateboarding trick I learned just today?" she asks eagerly. Uh...wow...awkward. She's doing all these little flirty hints and stuff...wow a bit freaky. Maybe its because she's dressed like Sora right now, and Sora never strikes me as the flirtatious type. But...we'll see how this goes I guess.

"Sure Mimi" I smile, she giggles and jumps onto her board. I carefully watch her actually stand on the board. If that was her trick...I'm pretty impressed. I mean who knew Mimi could actually_ stand _on a skateboard, she'll really impress me if she manages to actually ride it. I could see Sora has suddenly gotten an interest in this too, probably hopping that Mimi will mess up.

"Here we go!" Mimi squeals as the board begins to slowly move, little by little. Matt and I were at the edge of our seats, awaiting for Mimi to do something spectacular. Pretty stupid of us, huh? The board hadn't even moved two inches before she was on the floor, screaming in pain. But I must admit, she did fall pretty hard, on her ankle or something. I jumped off of the table and ran to her side.

"Hang on, you'll be okay" I say carrying her bridal style towards a chair. Sora rolls her eyes at me, and I shrug.

"Sora, wanna help me?" he asks

"I don't think so, I think she's okay, I've taken much bigger hits than what she just did " she brags.

"Sora just, C'mon okay?" I plead grabbing her hand and carrying her towards Mimi.

"Fine" she says bitterly. Oh wow Sora's one hell of a challenge, but I like that about her.

"Um, why don't you get some ice or something and I'll carry her to the nurse's office and...I don't know lay her on the bed" wow, I sound so incredibly demanding. When truth be told, I had no idea what I was doing. I carry Mimi again, out the door bridal style and towards the nurses office.

"Tai, just stop" she whispers. I look down at her, startled

"What? No, you kind of hurt yourself and-"

"No, I mean, just stop, I don't wanna do this anymore" she chokes

"Do what? What's going on?" I ask, I'm a bit afraid to know what she's talking about though.

"Okay...I...I...Tai, do you wanna play a game of soccer with me sometime, you know, without Sora" she smiles, I don't know why, but her smile seeming so familiar, so...welcoming. Her taste in soccer suddenly becoming extremely attractive. Why does this all seem so familiar?...Sora...

"Yeah, I'd love too skater girl" I suddenly blurt out. Wait a minute, Skater girl? Didn't I give that name to someone else? Oh well, its no big deal its just a stupid name anyways.

"Really! Awesome" she smiles wrapping her arms around my neck. We arrive at the nurse's office and I place her down on the bed while I sit down opposite from her, on a dresser.

"So, what did you think about my trick?" she asks, I snort

"Well...uh...it was interesting I'll give 'ya that. It's no surprise that you fell though, your always falling everywhere Mimi" I smile, hang on a sec. Isn't it someone else that falls everywhere...and mainly on me? Nah...damn I'm out of it.

"I suppose so, but Tai, tell me, do you like anyone right now?" I almost choked when she asked that. Damn was I unprepared for that question. Incredibly unprepared. But...I don't even know If I like anyone at the current moment. The only girl I've really gotten to know, is Sora...and...she's been great. All that random shit we talk about, being friends for so long. Or what feels like an eternity, do I like Sora? I don't even know anymore, but I look at the girl in front of me again. Her outfit...and personality strangely resembling that of Sora's...maybe...

"Yeah...I think I do" I whisper

"Really? Mind sharing information?" she asks, sitting up. I smile, bending down so that I was at eye level with her.

"Well, she's the most sincere person I've ever met. Fun to watch screw up, has a skateboard, plays soccer...and is currently sitting right in front of me" I whisper, she let's out a large screech and wraps her arms around me again. Our lips finally meeting, and...the feeling wasn't what I expected. I expected sparks to be flying everywhere for me to want to kiss her back so much, for it to be the most awesome kiss of my life. But what I didn't expect, was Sora...standing at the doorway. The ice slowly melting inside the bag on her hand, and dripping on the ground, a long...with unexpected tears.

"I hope your happy now Mimi!" Sora screams, running out of the office and back towards the detention room. I make to run after her, but Mimi pulls at my shirt.

"Don't Tai...she needs to be alone right now"

"But? Why is she crying? What happened? I need to know! SORA!" I yell angrily running towards the door.

"Tai! No settle down just...calm down...she needs to be alone right now" Mimi whispers, something in her voice made me stay. Sit next to her while helping her with her ankle, something about her, made me wanna stick around her even longer...she...was so much like Sora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six hours went by and we were finally let out of the hell hole. The entire day was just...a complete mystery to me. What Matt had told me earlier, about me being clueless. That kiss with Mimi, Sora's breakdown and...Allan. What the hell was he doing here! I decided to call up Sora, so she could start explaining.

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Takenouchi, is Sora home?" I asked through the phone.

"I'm sorry, who did you say you were again?" she asks

"Um, I didn't, but I'm Taichi, Tai" I ramble

"Oh, Tai did you say?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry Tai, but...Sora isn't available at the time" she says, the lie clearer than the dishes I was washing.

"Right, could you tell her I called though, please?" I plead

"Of course, good bye" she whispers hanging up. Damn it, what is going on! I stare at the clock, seven forty five p.m. Didn't Sora say that her mom didn't come home until one a.m. Did she lie to me? Nah, I must be paranoid or something. I'll call her in the morning. I angrily run into my room, slamming the door shut only to gain the attention of my younger sister Kari.

"Tai? What's wrong?" she asks, her voice shaking slightly as she enters the room. Her short brown hair lying near her ears as her bangs went down towards her neck. She smiles at me with her brown eyes( A.N.- I forget but are Kari's eyes brown?) And her pink and yellow attire burning my eyes with way to much girlyness...nes..nesses. Yeah.

"What do you want Kari?" I ask aggravated.

"I was just wondering what's wrong with you Tai, you seemed pretty stressed when you came home today, and well...I was just coming to see if you wanted to talk or something?" she asks sweetly, damn this girl always brings out the best in me. Its so hard for me to say no to her, sometimes me saying no to her is a bad thing, can't let her have everything she wants all the time. That would just spoil her, but that was the strange thing about Kari. She doesn't get spoiled...she actually donates...its weird.

"There's nothing to talk about Kari, I'm fine" I lie, my voice easing down a bit.

"Well, I have a feeling its girl problems Tai, so I'm gonna help you anyways because I have a hunch on already knowing what it is" she grins, damn she's a little know it all.

"Yeah right, give it a shot and let's see if it makes any sense with what I'm going through" I challenge

"Fine, I'm guessing that you like this girl, and she likes you back but your current best friend is mad at you and you don't even know what's going on with her. So then she ends up not talking to you and you've tried to contact you on the phone, but her mother said you wouldn't talk to her on the phone, and all. So then you get all mad and confused, thinking about your problems and your best friend's problems at the same time. My advice to you Taichi, is to talk to your best friend, try and make her hear you out and she'll tell you what's really going on." Kari says, that wide grin still plastered on her face. Mocking me as I gape at her, mouth wide open.

"H...H...How did you do that?" I ask, startled with her knowledge.

"I know things Tai, plus I was kinda listening to you talk to yourself in the kitchen earlier" she laughs running out of the room.

"Damn it Kari!" I yell throwing a pillow at her, but she runs to fast and ends up dodging the pillow. But, either way, her advice makes sense. And I should probably take it, I just hope that Sora's willing to talk to me at the moment. Other wise this whole thing could turn into a disaster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, just to let you know, Matt and Allan will soon play a very important part in this story, and next chapter we'll go back to Sora's point of view. Just so were all clear, you all know that this chapter was all in Tai's point of view, right? I hope so, well anyways, thanks for reading and until other updates see ya!_


	7. Less like me, more like you

_**Author's note: Well, here we go again with chapter 7! Let's see how Sora's coping with the whole Mimi and Tai thing.**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon! Hehe...yet...anyways...muahahaha cough muahaha cough**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn it damn it damn it, this whole thing is nothing but a complete mess. Mimi likes Tai but I like Tai so Mimi and Tai get together! Wait a sec...I don't like Tai, then why the hell am I still wrapped up on the idea that...those two don't belong together? This situation is getting to hard for me to handle, I mean when did Tai start liking Mimi anyways!? Man I hate this, I need to get out of here, do something else and get my thoughts straight.

I check the time and groan, its kind of late for me to be running around town alone. But maybe I can just go get something hot to drink, I won't be long. I quickly run downstairs.

"Hey Mom" I say coughing slightly

"Yes Sora?" she asks, staring at me with transparent eyes, I swear she can get anything out of me just by looking at me at times. But this time was different, I really did wanna get out of here and get my thoughts straight, and I would rather not give her any explanation at the moment.

"I'm feeling a little sick so I'm gonna get some tea and go to bed, alright?" I say running towards a tea pot and pouring the remaining liquid inside a cup.

"Sure Sora, are you gonna skip dinner then?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow mom" I smile running back upstairs. I angrily chug down the tea, I hate tea. No offense to anyone who does, but to me all it is, is bad tasting water. Whatever though, as long as my plan ends up working I guess. I turn off the light and lock the door, crawling out through the window I land with a great big thud on the wet ground.

"Damn it!" I whisper, my jeans getting slightly wet. I quickly look over at the kitchen window, my mom washing the dishes and her back turned from me. I smile and run towards the driveway, its almost to easy. I wait until she turns around again before I sprint out towards the coffee shop, white mist breathing out of my mouth as I run. Damn its cold, wasn't planning for it to be cold. I ignore it though and run into the coffee shop, warmth filling my entire body as I enter. To my surprise, he had to be there. Why does he seem to be everywhere I am nowadays! Why can't he leave me alone...he's like...a never ending nightmare constantly reminding me of my dad's death.

"Allan..." I slowly breath in, luckily he hasn't noticed me yet so I quickly put on my hood of my sweater and get in line to buy something and then leave quickly. Luckily the line was moving quickly and I soon found myself at the counter, I take a hot chocolate, like I say again...I don't drink coffee. I pay the man and get ready to run out of the store. But...just because I'm completely clumsy I trip and my drink goes flying onto some lady with her dog who was just entering the store. And then along with it I go flying, my hood falling off and then I feel myself caught by a pair of strong arms. I smile, thinking that stupid bastard Tai had caught me...like he always does.

"Sora?" damn it, its Allan, way to ruin that.

"Allan!" I scream pushing him away, at this point people in the shop were starting to get pretty pissed off with me, first spilling my drink, then screaming at one of the customers who had actually saved me from getting head trauma...oh wow. This is just one of those times that make me realize...I'm lousy at first impressions. How random was that?

"Hey! Tell your friend to leave before she hurts anybody else!" I stare at the man who yelled that out, it was the shop manager. I had an immediate urge to smack him in the face, but Allan pulled me out of the store, with much effort if I might add. Allan quickly grabs his jacket and drags me out off the shop, while I try and get a hit out of the manager. The manager gradually kicks us out of the shop and we both land on the ground, the snow sending shivers through out my body.

I take a look at Allan, immediately feeling complete hatred for him. But then also feeling...different towards him. Honestly, its hard to explain the way that your mind works, you could be thinking one thing at first, and then start thinking about something totally different. Which is sort of what's happening to me right now...with Allan.

"You okay?" I ask helping him up from the ground.

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine Sor, how about you?" he asks, his voice softer than the last time we were together like this.

"I'm fine" I choke turning away from him. I could feel his eyes on me, that burning feeling of hatred filling me again. He turns away to look at the starry night, the small town filling with lights and cold.

"Sora...I...-" he whispers, I turn back to face him. Our eyes meeting again like they did so long ago, a blank memory suddenly appearing in my head as I look into his eyes longer...

**-Flash back-**

_"Sora! Sora!" his voice filling my ears as I awaited for him at the lake. Watching as many people began to skate along the frozen water._

_"Allan I'm over here!" I yelled back and I saw him running towards me, suddenly he lifts me in the air and hugs me close. I smile hugging him back as I kiss him lightly on the cheek._

_"Where'd you go you jerk" I whispered, he laughs and gently puts me down._

_"I went, to get something very special for someone who deserves it and for someone that I love so much" he smiles, I stared at him, a bit confused_

_"Really?" I asked_

_"Yep" he smiles, bringing out a square jewelry box from his pocket._

_"For Ms. Takenouchi" he smiles, I let out shriek so loud, people started to stare at us. I took the gift from his hand and slowl_y _opened it. To reveal the most marvelous necklace I had ever seen. The chain was made of the finest gold and in the middle lay my birthstone and engraved in it with small letters were the words._

_I love you, my dear Sora._

_So corny...yet...so wonderful._

_"Oh Allan" I sniffed, he smiled and carried me onto the ice, where we spent the rest of the afternoon together._

**-End Flashback-**

"Sora?" Allan asks, patting me on the shoulder. I quickly walk away from him.

"No, your not doing this to me" I whimpered

"Doing what?" he asks, confused

"You just can't come back here and expect those memories...to mean anything were over Allan! Over! Please...don't try and change that" I whisper, he stares at me startled

"But...Sora...I just figured that...we could be together again. Be happy like we use to be, live all the good times again-"

"Shut up! You killed my father! Something that's pretty hard to forget you ass! Go find another girl to harass, I'm done with you" I yell running back towards my house.

"SORA!" I could hear my name echo against the wind, following me towards my street and into the driveway. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my breathing becoming steady again as I replay the memory in my head. I look over at the house next door, where Tai is. Damn it that's right, stupid Tai dating my best friend! He was sitting down at the kitchen table, talking on the phone with someone that wasn't me. What a pain in the ass, its probably Mimi for all I know.

I carefully climb through my bedroom window, quiet enough for my mom to not wake up. Great fully my plan was a success and I doubt my mom had come in while I was gone. But, still Tai and Allan were in my mind. Both equally stupid, both equally annoying but Tai a less of a bastard than Allan. I just don't get why on earth did Tai suddenly grasp an interest in Mimi! She's so annoying, despite the fact that she's my best friend. But whatever! I don't get it, I don't get it, I don't get it!

But, maybe, what if Tai starts hanging out with Mimi a lot more than he does with me? What about our inseparable friendship! What's gonna happen? I guess...I'm just gonna have to win him back, and the only way that I'm gonna be able to do that...is if...I act more like Mimi, and less like Sora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw man, Aw man, Aw man! I can't believe I'm wearing something like this! Damn I hate this, it had better work and Tai had better come back to me or I swear I'm gonna be giving up on guys soon. I soon approach the front of the school building, my legs freezing from the stupid blue mini skirt I was wearing, and my white tights weren't really keeping me any warmer. I sigh opening the doors and walking in, immediately I feel all eyes on me. Especially the guys, my long blue boots running up towards my knees and my tight white top and frilly blue jacket hugging me as I walk past the many crowded students. My hair tied back in a long ass ponytail with curls, I felt like a clown with the amounts of make-up I was wearing, I just hoped I didn't actually look like one.

"S...Sora?" Mimi asks as I find her in Tai's arms. He looks at me startled, probably more startled than anyone else around here.

"Hey Mimi, hey Tai" I say with such confidence that it almost even scared me.

"What...nice outfit" she smiles, I grin and bend down towards my locker.

"Hey baby, what's up" a male voice said from the side of me. Immediately I felt shivers run down my back and I turned to look at him. He was a damn senior! Holy crap he's a senior! I'm only a junior...holy crap!

"Hey" I smile back, Tai quickly pulls me away from the guy and stares at him in the eye.

"Back off bud, she doesn't date out of her league" Tai says angrily

"Fine, whatever" the senior boy says, laughing and running down the stairs.

"You ass! I mean...Oh Tai what were you thinking!" I say immediately changing my tone of voice to preppy and high pitched, shit I hated this. The bell rang, signaling first period and I was off, towards one long ass day at school.

"Sora! Sora c'mon talk to me" Tai says angrily walking behind me as I run towards the lunch line. I suddenly get grabbed from the side, towards another boy from my grade. He wraps his arms around me and I completely shove him off.

"Ew get away from me!" I squeal Tai quickly jumps in and pushes the guy on the ground.

"Touch her again and die" he spat out, the guy quickly crawls away along with the rest of his gang.

"Thanks" I say, giving him a weak smile and making my way back towards the lunch line.

"Sor-" he suddenly gets grabbed by the one and only Mimi, my luck that she once again looks like something I would wear, or something that skater girl Sora would wear.

"C'mon Tai, have lunch with me, you've been out protecting Sora almost half the lunch period, come and sit with me, I'm your girlfriend" she complains, damn she pulled the girlfriend card out. Now he has to sit with her, damn. I suddenly felt a pair of hands touching me from behind. And I let out a small scream and slapped the guy behind me.

"YOU ASS WHOLE KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF" everyone at the lunch line was staring at us, each of them screaming at the guy for touching me and the girls beginning to yell and complain about how guys are so pervy. Damn I don't like being Mimi at all.

"Damn it Sora, will you stand still!" Tai yells, running towards me and ignoring Mimi. He walks in front of me and kicks the guy in the stomach. I stare at him, astonished. He's been like this all day, giving the guys that even dare glance at me dirty looks and telling them to back off. What's up with him?

"Tai stop it!" I whisper grabbing his arms and pulling him away from the scene.

"What do you mean stop it! These guys are fucking touching...um...you, and I don't like it!" I chuckle for a bit and turn away from him

"Well, what if I like it" What! Where the hell did that come from! Of course I don't like it!

"What?" he asks astonished, I immediately regret saying that, now he's gonna think I'm nothing but a whore.

"No, I, forget I said that , I didn't mean it" I think up quickly, a guy from behind me kept staring at me, and I completely felt watched as I spoke to Tai. Luckily, he noticed too.

"Let's go somewhere else, okay" I nod and follow him towards a less crowded place, or like Tai would have seen it a less guyish place.

"Listen Sor, your my best friend, and I've know you for a while now. This isn't you, what's up are you okay?" he asks, making me face him. Damn it, I felt hot angry tears begin to form at my eyes. It's all true, everything he's saying. This is nothing like me and I can't stand being like this, I don't wanna be Mimi anymore. But its the only way that he'll ever talk to me again, after all, he's talking to me right now and hanging around me again. Right?

"It...It's nothing Tai" I say rubbing away the tears and getting ready to walk back towards class, he grabs me by my shoulders and turns me around again. His eyes, again with those eyes, I can't do anything now, every time I look at his eyes my secrets just spill out like a never ending water fall. Only I wish it would end, it never does though.

"Don't tell me its nothing Sora, your crying" he says, wiping away a tear with his hands.

"It...Tai...I lik..."

"There you are, Tai, Sora you okay?" Mimi asks, grabbing her skateboard from the ground and skating over to us. At times tripping and falling over something, I watched in amusement at Mimi's attempt to be me.

"Its nothing alright Skater girl, lemme just talk to Sora and I'll be with you in a sec, okay?" he smiles, Mimi nods and walks away from us. Skater girl! What the hell did he just call her! Damn skater girl!!!!!!!!!

"Sorry about that Sora...so what's up?" he asks again, this time it was official . I've lost him to Mimi, she wins.

Round 2:  
Mimi

"Tai...you...how..." I didn't even have the words to explain it, so I ran. Ran from the school, I didn't know where to go, just...away from him. Where I won't have to hear him forget me, where I'll be able to forget him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on one of the swings from the park, my tears slowly falling on the ground. I have to be more like Mimi if I ever want him back. Its official, I can never be regular old Sora again if I want him back. Its not fair though. I still wanna skateboard, I still wanna play soccer, and I still wanna hang with him like we use too. Not as Mimi. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sora?" the voice startles me, I start getting scared that it might be Allen, but luckily it was only Matt. The sight of the boy makes me happy, finally a friendly face.

"Hey Matt" I smile, he sits next to me on the swing beside me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asks

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Oh, slick" he laughs, I nod and look back at the foggy day, the park barely visible.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, nothing that would matter anyway"

"C'mon, your crying, tell old Matty what's bothering you" he laughs

"Its...Mimi...Tai..."

"This is about Mimi and Tai, I figured" he sighs, looking out at the foggy sky as well

"What do you mean?" I ask, interested.

"I...I don't know, me and Mimi kind of started hanging out a lot more, ya know and...I'm scared now that she'll start forgetting about me, and start hanging out with Tai...only"

"Exactly! That's what I feel, and today I knew I completely lost him. He started calling Mimi skater girl now"

"But, isn't that your-"

"Was apparently" I sigh

"Well if it means anything, I think Tai's being an idiot for letting down someone like you. Your smart, athletic and on top of that really pretty" he smiles, I look at him, a blush appearing at his cheeks. And suddenly, I felt a blush increase in my own cheeks.

"And, if it means anything, I think Mimi's being a total bitch for leaving out someone as funny, sensitive and good looking as you" I smile, he laughs and suddenly he stops. And I look at him once again, my eyes locked on his and his locked on mine. Before I leaned in closer and we both sealed the gap between us with our lips. But the kiss...that kiss...was not a magnificent spark flying kiss...I felt nothing. And yet, I didn't wanna leave him, I had to be like Mimi, I had to be like Mimi, I even...looked like Mimi. Maybe a bit too much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Well that was chapter 7...how complicated are these relationships! But don't worry, it will soon all work out!!! Yay!!! Next chapter to come, a lot more of Allan and Sora...what exactly is his plan anyways? Soon to find out...I hope. Until later updates, thanks for reading!**_


	8. Double Date

_**Authors note: Alright, alright, alright, I'm just a bit curious to know how many of you think this story will end up as Taiora, Mimato, Sorato, and Michi? Well that's all I really need to know right now. On with chapter 8!**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the school hallways, my outfit almost as skimpier than the last. It was a complete nightmare trying to be Mimi and right now all I wish I could be is Sora. The skater chick, but no, I gotta be Mimi the hot boy attracter. Damn it. I walk towards my locker, the combination slipping my mind as I see Tai and Mimi approaching me. Okay, okay act cool. I look to my right and suddenly see Matt begin to run up to me. That's right! Mimi and Tai don't know that I sort...of...made out with him yesterday. Shit, I hate my life.

"Hey Sora" Tai smiles, weakly I shut my locker door.

"Um, yeah" I say nervously, forgetting that I kind of ran away from him yesterday.

"Matt, what up?" Mimi says, breaking the silence as the blonde boy walks next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and immediately I feel goose bumps run up my arms. I take a nervous glance at Tai who had suddenly decided to turn away from the scene.

"Sup, so Sora, I was thinking you and me could...you know hang tonight, like on a date?" He smiles resting his head on my shoulder. I felt so uncomfortable like this, I don't know why, but...something just isn't clicking.

"Uh...yeah...that'd be great" I say, my voice shaking. I look over at Tai again, he's still staring up at the ceiling. What's wrong with him?

"Um, actually Matt why don't you and Sora double date with me and Tai" Mimi smiles, Me and Tai quickly glance at each other.

"WHAT?" we both scream out. Matt and Mimi look at each other, both confused. But I bet neither of them were as confused as me and Tai were. Was it possible that the whole, Matt and Sora thing, was a complete mistake? Or...am...I still hooked on Tai? I can't be, I won't be, he's hooked on Mimi and I've gotta move on. I can't have myself crying like a baby every time I see Tai and Mimi together, it won't work that way. I gotta get over him, and move on, that's all.

"Actually, that sounds like fun" I emphasize, wrapping my own arms around Matt's waist. Tai stares at us, startled.

"Yeah, its gonna be one hell of a night" Tai retorts wrapping his arms around Mimi's waist.

"You bet it'll be" I say angrily

"I wouldn't want it to be anything less" he says angrily

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then" I challenge

"Hell yeah" he spat out. We both stare into each other's eyes, both of us even angrier than the other.  
"See ya around Takenouchi" Tai says beginning to walk away

"Like wise Kamiya" I nod walking the other way. We both leave Mimi and Matt in complete silence, I have no idea what went on with them. But I have a bad feeling that they both kind of feel that I still have feelings for Tai. I just hope they don't start messing around with mine and Tai's emotions. We were already driving each other crazy, what else could possibly go wrong?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do I wear, what do I wear! I don't know what to wear! What the hell am I gonna do!...holy shit. I don't think I've ever thought of something as stupid as that. Damn, I guess the whole Mimi thing is driving me crazy. What do I wear? How crazy am I! I'm Sora! And Sora doesn't give a shit about...but...that's right. I'm not supposed to be acting like Sora. I'm supposed to be acting like Mimi, why is that again? To get Tai back...he's worth it though, he's worth it all. I quickly grab a beige skirt and white tights, along with a long green jacket that went down to my thighs and a green hat. I sigh, hating the skirt hating the jacket, hating it all, I wish I could wear my usual jeans and stripped shirt with a hat.

But I can't, all for Tai's friendship, all for his friendship. I kept my hair up in a ponytail and raced towards Tai's house. Where we were all meeting at.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya" I smile, she smiles back at me.

"Hello Sora, we haven't seen you around here as much, but its good to see you again, come on in," she says moving to the side so I could get in, I nod a thank you, "Tai! Sora's here!" she yells towards the living room. Where Tai was undoubtedly sitting his lazy ass on the couch, watching T.V. what a bum.

"Okay mom" Tai says getting up from the couch, oh wow how right was I!

"Go on Sora, watch T.V. with him while the rest of your little friends show up" Mrs. Kamiya smiles, walking back towards the kitchen. I slowly walk towards the living room where Tai had gone up to change the channel.

"Oh wow Tai, does it kill you to have to get up and change the channel like that?" I ask, mimicking the voice of a kindergarten teacher.

"Psh, as a matter of fact, yes it does teacher, can I have my cookies now" he laughs, mimicking a kindergartener. I laugh and sit next to him on the couch, why did this suddenly feel so right? Like it was meant to happen? I don't know, but there's something about Tai that drives me completely crazy. One minute I'm thinking one thing and the next I'm thinking another, he's so weird, but...weird in a good way. What's up with him! What's up with...me?

"Hey, Sora?" Tai suddenly asks, his voice waking me from my thoughts

"Y...yeah" I choke out, he smiles and looks back at the television screen.

"I was just wondering...what happened to you?" he asks his smile disappearing

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean, why, why do you dress like that now, why are you acting so different, why am I barely able to talk to you anymore?" he asks, the questions he was hitting me with, were hard to answer. I don't know what I should do, I can't answer any of them. Because the answer would always come back to him, and I can't tell him that.

"I...it doesn't matter alright! You have a girlfriend now and you should be worrying more about her than about me!" I say angrily turning away from him.

"I don't care, I wanna know what's up with you! Sor your my best friend and I...need to know what's up with you!" he pleads, I get up and walk towards a different chair, away from him.

"Forget you Tai" I whisper.

"Don't even talk right now Sora" he says angrily flipping through the channels.

"Who wants some nice Spinach rolls" Mrs. Kamiya smiles, walking towards the living room, she looks from an angry me towards the angry Tai and shrugs.

"Guess not" she sighs, walking back towards the kitchen. I glance back at Tai, his eyes focused on the television, I could see the light from the screen reflecting in his eyes. No, this can't keep going on. We can't just be talking like were best friends for one second, and then the next start yelling at each other for no reason! Well, I guess he did sort of have a reason, but still!

"Tai..." I say, my voice softer than it was a few minutes ago. He turns his gaze towards me, and for a second there I was tempted to run into his arms and tell him...everything. How the only reason I'm dressing like this is because of him, how the only reason that I'm with Matt is to make him jealous, how...wait...what was that last one?

"What is it?" Tai asks, I jump, startled by his sudden voice.

"We, we can't keep-" but I never got to finish the damn sentence, because before I knew it Mimi had run into his lap and started kissing him and Matt had walked towards my right, his arms around my waist. Damn it, so close.

"I guess we should go" Matt says, pulling me out of the chair. But I wanted to stay in that damn chair for the rest of the night. It sucks.

"Yeah! Where are we going anyways?" Mimi asks, her voice going back to that girly high pitch voice I so easily remembered. And then, I suddenly realized how my own voice had turned back into its regular negative way. How weird, better get back to acting like Mimi, man.

"I'm driving you guys!" Mrs. Kamiya suddenly pops up from behind the kitchen table. We all turn to look at her and then to look at Tai.

"What!" He blurts out, running towards his mom.

"Nah, ma its cool, we can drive and-"

"Taichi! I'm driving you, your only sixteen and the law states you should have a responsible adult at your side until your eighteen, now tell me, are you eighteen yet?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips

"No" he grunts, Mrs. Kamiya then let's out an award winning smile.

"Kari! Get your coat were driving your brother on his date" she yells, I look over at Tai and it was as if a sudden rain cloud had began to pour all over his head. Poor kid, but I couldn't help but laugh in the back. Kari comes dashing to the car as we all began to take our seats.

"Mom, can I sit in the front?" Kari asks, sitting in the passengers seat of her mom's van. Mrs. Kamiya nods and drags all towards the car.

"Alright, Tai and Mimi can sit-"

"Wait mom, I think Matt and Mimi should sit in front of Tai and Sora, you know just cause I think Mimi likes sitting in the front better, and I think Matt does too" Kari suggests. We all glare at each other before agreeing and stumbling into the car. My luck to have to sit all the way in the back with Tai. Whoop, whoop for me. I sit in an uncomfortable silence next to Tai, everyone in the car , I bet, could sense the way me and Tai were sending death glares towards each other. Man, this sucks, I don't wanna be like this with him forever. My goal was to win him back, not to drive him away.

And so far that isn't going so well. I look forwards towards Matt and Mimi, they seemed just as uncomfortable as me and Tai were. I noticed how Matt kept glancing at Mimi, and Mimi kept glancing towards Matt. But what I didn't notice, until now, were the blushes that kept creeping up on them. Whoa, connection? I look over at Tai, who was staring out the window at the zooming cars. I smile looking out at the window next to me as well, watching the cars drive past us with such speed. Suddenly I sensed someone watching me, I looked back at Tai, he wasn't looking at me, I looked and Matt and Mimi, not them, then at Kari and Mrs. Kamiya, wasn't them either.

Then who? It was probably just my stupid paranoia kicking in again. I look back at the window and suddenly see Allan's reflection against the window, I let out a small shriek before suddenly the van goes over a large bump that causes everyone to ram into each other. And yay for me that I ram into Tai. Mrs. Kamiya pulls the breaks and turns to look at us.

"Everyone okay!" she breaths, everyone nods. And I begin gasping for breath, which Tai noticed. Mrs. Kamiya nods and continues driving on the road. I slide my hand back on the seat next to me, and to my surprise when I realize I had placed it on top of Tai's.

"Uh..."

"Um..." we both blurt out, I quickly take my hand back, hiding my face from him as the blush began to creep up me again.

"Sorry" I whisper

"Its okay" he sighs. We suddenly feel the car stop and are finally at the restaurant. We both look at each other and smile before stepping out of the car. The frigid cold air encircling all of us as we await for Tai's mom to get out of the car.

"Its damn cold" I complain, shaking. Tai nods and puts his arm around me.

"Better?" he grins

"Way better" I whisper, I rest my head on his chest and I felt like the moment lasted a life time, I look over at Matt and Mimi who were also huddled together in the cold. I smile, everything suddenly feeling right, until Mrs. Kamiya came out of the car.

"Uh, kids, what are you doing?" she asks we all look at each other, confused, what's wrong?

"Just, standing mom why?" Tai asks

"Because, I thought you were with Mimi not Sora, and I thought Sora was with Matt, not you" Mrs. Kamiya glares. We all clear our throats.

"Um, right, that's...what was wrong" we all choke out as I run over towards Matt and Mimi runs over to Tai. None of us huddling together anymore, just standing next to each other.

"Eh, alright, well Tai here's some money and my cell phone, call me when your all done, alright? I'll see you all in a bit" she smiles, grabbing Kari

"Hey mom, can we go and pick up T.K.?" we could all hear Kari ask, Matt chuckles, but all Tai did was protest.

"Hell no, Kari! Your to young to have a boy around you alone! There is no way she's hanging out with T.K. she can go hang out with...someone else just not a boy!" Tai says, everyone rolls his eyes at him and Matt drags him into the restaurant.

"Mom! No! Don't let her go with another boy!" he yells as we enter the restaurant. It was just a bunch of fast food and what not so luckily we don't stand out.

We took a random table and sat down, our food was ready almost as fast as we ordered it, wow, talk about fast food, no? We all didn't seem to have an appetite, I know I really didn't. I kept thinking about so many things, and yet my thoughts always ended up on Tai. It was so weird, he's so weird. I sigh, getting up and walking away from the table.

"Sora!" I could hear Tai yell after me, and he too gets out of his chair and follows me out of the restaurant. I begin walking back home before he grabs me and makes me turn to look at him.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" he asks, his shoulder steadying me from collapsing on the ground right there and now.

"I...I don't know, I just want this to be over!" I yell walking away from him again and entering the dark roads, he sighs and runs after me, walking right next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"I'm not letting you walk home alone, I'm coming with you" he smiles

"Tai...I...I'm sorry" I cry falling on my knees. Hiding away my tears with my hands, hopping that he'll walk away and never come back again. I could feel the falling snow land on my head, the light breeze hit slap my hair, and I could also feel his hand around my shoulder.

"Don't be, its okay, I'm sorry too" he whispers

"Why are you sorry?" I whimper, he smiles

"For...being an idiot and ignoring you yesterday, when you obviously wanted to tell me something, but you can tell me now. No interruptions" he whispers, helping me up from the ground.

"I, I just, I don't know Tai, I just don't want you to forget about me" I say

"Forget about you? How could I do that?" he asks, confused

"I just, think you'll start thinking about Mimi more and you'll eventually forget about me" I say, shaking as the words pile out. He nods and sits down on the cold hard ground.

"Now I get what this is about" he whispers

"I know, and I'm so stupid for-"

"No, I'm stupid for not spending any more time with you Sor, uh, Skater girl" he smiles, I nod hugging him. He laughs hugging me back.

"Alright stupid goggle head" he nods and wraps his arms around me again. We let go.

"Do you still wanna leave?" he asks,

"Yeah, you can go back if you want but I'm gonna go home" I say getting ready to leave

"Nah, I don't wanna go back, I'll just walk home with you" I nod and we both begin to walk back home, when suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I turn to look at Tai, and I could sense he felt the same thing.

"Is someone-"

"Watching us?" he says, I nod we both turn around to face nothing but the open air, we both shrug and start running a bit faster, once again that feeling engulfs me.

"STOP FOLLOWING US!" I blurt out, Tai stares at me startled, and I blush in embarrassment at the couple walking behind us.

"We weren't following you" the woman says and the man began running away, crying

"Now look what you've done," the woman says, running after the man, "Come back hon, the mean girl is gone now!"

Me and Tai both stare at each other, before bursting out laughing and falling on the ground, good times are back. But the entire time me and Tai were chatting away and running back towards home, I still felt like we were being watched...ever so carefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Well that was chapter 8!!! So Tai and Sora are talking to each other again, but were they really being followed? Find out next time! Wohooooooooooo!**_


	9. Death of the skater girl

Author's note: Um, yeah well here's chapter nine, enjoy! 

Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon, just this strange plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school dance has been the so-called- hot topic of the school these last few days, Matt and I broke up a couple of days ago, but Mimi and Tai are still together. Now that Matt's finally single, girls have been all over him and even dumped the guys they were gonna go with, just to have a chance on him asking them. Poor desperate girls if you ask me. There's only one guy I want to go to the Winter Ball with, and that would be...that stupid goggle headed bastard, Tai. I stopped denying the fact that I don't have any feelings for him, cause we all know that's just one hell of a fat lie.

I don't know what to do though, he's still so hooked on Mimi. I gave up on being Mimi so long ago as well, it just wasn't worth it anymore as long as I had Tai's friendship, but now I realize...I want it to grow into so much more.

I sigh, entering the packed school hallways, people running over to there friends and bragging about who they were going to the dance with, blah, blah, blah old news. I need new news, news that will actually get me exited, maybe...the long awaited break up between Mimi and Tai? I wish...

Angrily I stuff my sweater into my locker, happy to be wearing my regular old Sora clothes again, happy to be able to glide all over the place with my skateboard, and happy to be able to run around a soccer field without worry of breaking a nail or some other shit that Mimi worries about.

"What up Skater girl?" I smile turning around, expecting Tai, but once again that visual ruined by the one and only...

"Allan?" I question, slamming my locker door shut.

"Yeah, listen Sor, I was wondering, the school dance and-"

"No" I simply say, trying to get past him. But as I pushed past him, I felt his tight grip on my arm.

"Hey! Let go!" I scream startled

"No, I asked you a question and I want the right answer" he grins, pulling me closer to him so that we were face to face.

"You mean you want the answer** you** want to hear!" I spat

"Yes, and you gave me the wrong one!" he says angrily pushing me against the lockers, I felt the back of my head slam into the locker. Little lights began to appear in front of my eyes, my focus becoming a bit blurry. By the time this had started, the hallways were already empty with the rush of everyone running out of the building to get home.

"And...I'm not giving you that damn answer! I SAID NO, NO, NO, NO!" I scream getting up and pushing him away. I could sense the hatred in his eyes, my mind and body suddenly becoming numb, and...I didn't know what to do.

"Then, if your not going with me, your not going with anyone" he smirks evilly, his eyes glimmering in the hallway lights. He pulls something out of his pocket, I gasp at the miniature blade.

"Allan..." I breathed, backing away.

"I killed your dad remember, don't think I'll hesitate into killing you" he whispers, pointing the sharp knife at my chest.

"You...can't..." I whimper, sinking to the ground. My whole body was shaking like a sudden chill had erupted in my whole body. I heard running footsteps at the left of me, please don't let it be who I think it is. Allan also looks at the running figure. He smiles and lunges the knife at me, I scream the hallways echoing it and running into the ears of...

"SORA!" he screams, running in front of the blade. I thought that was it, I felt warm blood splatter against my shirt, thinking it was the end for me. I thought it was my blood, my ...death. But it wasn't. I quickly opened my eyes to reveal that the knife never got to me, I looked at the person before me, the knife buried deep in his shoulder. No,...not him.

"Tai..." I whimpered crawling towards him and resting his head on my lap.

"S..Sora..." he breathed roughly. I felt tears begin to pour out of my eyes like a flowing river.

"Why...why'd you do that!" I cry, the tears falling on his head. He smiles.

"I'd rather die...than...you, it was my promise, to keep you...safe" he whispers before slowly closing his eyes.

"TAI NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream, but he was well out of it. I was left there, crying my eyes off for a boy I love...and may well be dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the ambulance felt like such a big flash back, just like that same night, my loved one killed by old ex, and taken to the ambulance. I just hope that this one doesn't end like it did for my dad...I don't want Tai to die. I refuse for him to die, he...can't. I watched as they carried Tai's limp body into the large van like car.

"Don't worry miss, your boyfriend will be okay" a man in the ambulance whispered before shutting the doors and driving away. I watched...as the large truck drove away, Tai inside and the word boyfriend still erupting in my head. Except I had no time to deny it...not that I even wanted too. But, now he'll never know how I felt, how I feel. He'll never know how much I hated being like Mimi, it was only so he could come back to me. How much I still wanted him, how much of an idiot I was for involving him in this roller coaster ride. But...who else have I risked danger by even telling them about Allan?  
Mimi and Matt, my mom, Tai's family, there are so many other's I could lose, just because all Allan wants...is me. No, I won' t lose anyone else to this psycho, I already lost my dad, I already lost Tai...who's next.

"Me..." I whisper, grabbing my bike and riding home, the wind engulfing me as I speeded towards the house. Jumping off of the bike and throwing it down on the ground, impatiently I ran inside my house and grabbed a random backpack, stuffing everything that fit inside and grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. I breathed deeply, before allowing my hand and my mind to do all the writing.

_Dear mom,_

_I'm so sorry if you came into the house only to find me gone, I know, its stupid but, I just can't be here anymore. Not with Allan still on the look out for me, I just can't mom. He's out to get me, and I'm afraid he'll do anything to...get what he wants. Including kill more people as a set of revenge, I can't afford to lose you, to lose anybody else. I thought he would have stopped at my dad, but no, he continues. The only way I can insure that your all safe, is if I leave and he follows me. Leaving you guys to live without me, but still in peace without worry of dying. Once again mom, I'm sorry, and please try to not forget me._

_Love for you always,_

_Sora._

I watched as my tears flowed down on the ink, smudging at some of the words, but I didn't have enough time to change what I said. So I left the note on the dinning table and ran back outside. The rain and the lighting urging me to stay back inside and tear up the note, but I can't. I'm leaving and that was it. I gulp before grabbing my skate board and strapping it on safely to my bike and putting on my backpack. That was it, no more people calling out my name, no more stupid skater girl cracks with Tai, no more hanging out with Mimi, no more negativity to go around, and definitely no more skater girl. I felt like a slideshow of memories begin to erupt in my head, from the first day I met Mimi to the first day I met Tai, to our double date, and to Allan again.

It all sucked, it was all a big mistake from the first day I met Allan, and now it was my job to try and fix it. No matter what, I grabbed my bike and mounted it, before peddling out of site, speeding past Tai's house where I could see his family crying in the living room, Tai...in the hospital, my fault. I speed past Mimi's house and see her staring at a picture of her and Tai...my fault again. I speed past Matt's house and see him going against the broken heart I gave him...my fault.

It was all my fault! Every single little thing my fault! But this time, I'm fixing it with the only possibility there is, no Sora, no problems. No skater girl, no Allan. With no Allan, no more my faults. I see the sign ahead,

now leaving rush wood falls

I felt my heart skip a beat at the sign, I stopped pedaling and stared at the sign for a good long second. Did I really wanna leave my hometown? Did I really just wanna run away? Did I really just wanna leave everyone? Yes, I had too. I sigh before slowly beginning to pedal again, flying past the sign and officially, out of town. That was it, to anyone here I might as well be dead. Not knowing where I'm gonna be, not knowing if I'm ever gonna come back. To this town, the skater girl is dead. So as I leave town I feel my heart skipping three beats at a time, some words jumping around in my head.

This is...the death of the skater girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So that was chapter 9! Now what will Sora do! And will Tai live or Die???? Oh boy. Oh and just so you all know, I made up the town name. I don't think that's where Sora and Tai really live and stuff, but it sounded right so I decided to use it. Well until later readings! Thanks again!Oh and sorry if its a bit short.


	10. Wonder

_**Author's note: Dun, dun, dun, now time to find out what happened to Tai**_

_**Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beep, Beep, Beep.**_

The sound of the monitor fills my ears, breathing uneasy and a stabbing pain at my shoulder. What's happening? I feel around me, trying to get a sense into where I am, but all I manage to grab is a blanket. I tighten my grip on it, imagining it to be Allan and ripping at its throat. But why Allan? What' d he do? Did he have something to do with where I am now?

_**Beep, Bee, Beep.**_

Its as if the monitor's counting down my final moments, wait, final moments of what? I suddenly feel a small hand grab mine, I couldn't turn to look at them, smile at them, crack a joke at them. I couldn't move at all, I couldn't even see them, trapped in my own mind without an escape.

"Tai..." the soft voice whispered, but wait a sec. I know that voice!

"Tai..." she whispered again, Kari. I wanted to scream out to her, spitting question by question at her, but I can't, I couldn't.

"Please, wake up" she choked, is she crying? Oh no, please don't be crying. I can't stand it when you cry Kari.

"Don't leave me here Tai, mom and dad are fighting again, and I don't know what to do Tai. Please, wake up" she breaths, I suddenly feel her head on my chest, and her arms wrapped around me. God damn it help me! I can't do anything! Why, what's happening!

"The doctor says your in some sort of coma, he says that they've done everything they can, and now its all up to you. I need you to wake up Tai, I don't want...you can't..." I suddenly hear footsteps and the slamming of the door, but that was it. Nothing else surrounded me, I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, I was having trouble thinking, not that that struck me as much of a surprise. Suddenly I felt as if everything inside me was shutting down, except for my own spirit which was floating around somewhere in my mind. I was in a complete blank, floating around glowing white. What's happening?

"Taichi Kamiya" the voice scared the shit out of me, I looked around but it only seemed to echo and bounce off the walls. Wait a sec, where'd the walls come from?

"Taichi Kamiya" the voice commanded, I immediately turned around to face a glowing white orb, the size of a C.D.

"What...where...what's happening!" I have no idea how many times I've already asked myself that. The orb soon molded into a human body, the body looked so familiar, the clothes, the look, the...voice.

"Sora?" I whisper, but...how come I can only remember the name. Who's Sora? Come to think about it, who's Kari? Who's Allan? Who...is Taichi Kamiya?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your fault, your fault, your fault" it echoed in my head like a rubber ball bouncing from chair to chair, book to book, wall to wall, and...fault to fault. I can't take this anymore, its a good thing that I'm running away for good. Right? I don't even know anymore, answering my own questions isn't really gonna help me very much, I just hope Tai's okay. As long as he's okay, he's happy, he...lives on, I'll be fine. But why should I care so much about him! I know he's my best friend, but why am I willing to let him go on with someone else, as long as he's happy? Why, why , why! Is it possible that I may like him...more than I thought. Maybe...even...love him?

What? What am I saying? No way! I'm only fifteen and don't even know the meaning of the word. There's no way the girl next door, is gonna fall in **love** with the boy next door. What an icky word when you think about it, love, love, love. There's always a bunch of stories about it, the classic love tail, happily ever after, and the curse of loving someone that'll never love you back. Maybe mine...is a mixture of all three of them. Tai will never love me , the tragedy will be me dying because of Allan, but the happily ever after will be Tai eventually living and being happy...maybe even with Mimi as long as Allan's gone.

How crazy am I? After riding a long time on my back, the storm pulling me back as if I was strapped to a large rubber band that kept trying to pull me back toward my town, but no, I'm trying to break the hold on that stupid rubber band. The wind sprayed water across my face, and I could feel my hat gripping at my head so it wouldn't fly away. I soon came across a Denny's. Hunger getting the best of me, I pulled over and ran into the empty restaurant. Wow, and I thought business was **booming.**

"Well hello dear, welcome to Denny's" the old lady's voice startled me and I look down. The poor woman was much shorter than I was, she barely reached my shoulders and her curly white hair fell down towards her ears. She gave me a wide smile, showing of her even more wrinkled face and her thick glasses, her eyes barely visible from the glass. Her stubby body was covered in a white outfit and on top of that she wore a deep red apron with small handwriting on it. I squinted in order to read what it says, **"Hello, my name is Darla, what can I get you?" **She catches me staring.

"The names Darla sweetie, what's yours?" she asks, sticking out her arm.

"Sora" I say shaking it, she had a firm grip. She smiles and let's me pick whatever table, there's no one here anyways. I sit down and take off my soaking wet jacket and hat. She smiles.

"My, you sure are lovely, now what on earth is a teenage girl doing out here in the middle of nowhere with no boy in sight?" she laughs, I couldn't help but smile at Darla, she seems so sweet.

"Trying to get some good food" I say, smoothly.

"Ah, well you've come to the right place, tell me what do you want?" she asks getting ready to jot down my order. I ordered a humongous cheese burger with extra fries. Only until then did I realize how starving I really was, she went to get my order and I checked the time. One a.m.? How long had I been riding? How long has Tai been in the hospital? How long...will it be until I see him again? Until everyone stops hating me for bringing Allan into their lives? How long...

"Sora dear?" Darla asks, a platter full of food in her hands. I jump looking up at her.

How long had I been thinking?

"Here's your order sweetheart" she smiles, placing the plate on the table. I nod.

"Thanks Darla" she watches in horror as I gulp down everything in sight, hunger, once again getting the best of me.

"Well, its good to see that the youth isn't worrying about there weight anymore" she laughs, sitting down beside me. I nod, drinking down some of my soda.

"Now, tell me the truth, what are you really up to?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at me. I wasn't sure to be happy that I could finally tell her about everything, about my love...I mean attraction to Tai and the betrayal I felt when Mimi dated Tai, to the beginning of time to before my dad died and Tai first moved in, to Allan's return and my broken heart ache. Or to be slightly freaked out that an old woman who was a complete stranger, was asking me personal questions. But I'd better pick one of those fast. So, I told her one hell of a lie.

"My mom and my dad have been fighting for a long time, and I didn't know what to do, until today, when I got home late, my mom was on the floor, bleeding like hell and I didn't know what to do. I stared at my dad as his hand was clenched in a fist over my mother, he had fucking hit her. So I ran, grabbed my back and ran away, but...I still don't know what to do" I was amazed at the way I handled that, tears falling at the perfect moments, a runny nose, and desperation. Hmmm, I sense actress in my career.

"Oh, wow, but do you think it was smart of you to just runaway like that?" I spat out my soda all over her.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I'm sorry" I dash to get some napkins and help her clean up the mess. She laughs as I frantically learn how to clean. After cleaning up the floor, I was wiped out.

"Sorry" I repeat again, bowing my head at her. Feeling awful. She laughs and helps me up from the ground, patting my head.

"It's alright" she smiles, I help her carry the leftover dishes towards the kitchen.

"Well I'd better go, this should cover the food" I smile, handing her some money but she refused to take it.

"No, I don't want to run you completely out of your money, and your not leaving here tonight. You can sleep here, I live at the house upstairs" she smiles, leading me towards a dark set of staircases. I followed her up, the cramped house bringing joy to me. Sweet a bed! I never thought I'd see a bed...in a long time.

Without thinking I threw myself on the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, now, you let me know if you need anything, alright?" she grins, shutting the door behind her. I smile, nice, nice lady. I had forgotten about everything and everyone for a split second. I'm sleeping at some strangers house who lives above Denny's! Tai's in the hospital! My mom is worried like shit that I'm gone right now! Matt and Mimi hate my guts! Tai's family must be going crazy! And...Allan's still on the look out for me. How could things get any worse?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taichi Kamiya?" the voice asks again, I sigh sitting down and floating around the cramped room. Still not knowing where I am, still not knowing who I am, and still not knowing how the hell I got here. Or who the hell anyone else is. I'm suffering stupid confusion.

"Tai will you listen to me!" the Sora copy cried, that's right. I forgot that little orb thing had turned into Sora. Speaking of Sora, who the hell is that?

"Depends on who your talking to!" I yell back, why isn't she telling me anything?

"I'm talking to you goggle head!" she screams, goggle head? Didn't someone use to call me that? Suddenly I feel a slideshow of memories running through my eyes.

**-Flashback-**

_"You cold?" I ask_

_"Only a little" she says, shivering_

_"Here" I say, pulling my sweater over my head and handing it to her_

_"But, then you'll be cold" she says, timidly_

_"Nah, I'll be fine" I grin, and she thanks me and puts on the sweater, her scent is still...in the sweater. She suddenly lunges her arms around me_

_"What are you doing?" I ask_

_"Well, this way I won't feel guilty about stealing your jacket, and you won't feel bad if I get really cold" she smiles, probably thinking she was so hot for thinking that up. But who was I to tell her she wasn't? I smile and wrap my own arms around her._

_"Yup, nice job skater girl"_

_"Thanks goggle head"_

**-End Flashback-**

"When, did that happen?" I blurt out, the copy Sora flies next to me.

"That was before, this happened to you, when we made a promise that we wouldn't destroy our friendship for someone else" she smiles, he nods.

"Sore's...the skater girl, and Tai's the goggle head from next door. But then, why am I here? Why aren't I with her right now, I mean the real Sora? Where is she?" I ask, I could tell the Sora copy was getting angry with all my questions.

"I can't tell you any of that Tai, its your job to try and fight what's ahead. It'll be one hell of a journey, I'm telling you now. But, you have to be brave about it, the people who you care about the most will be the one's in risk if you don't get this right! They'll be your shinning light, guiding you through this little maze, and once you've reached the end, you'll have to make a choice. To wake up now, and be re-united with your family and friends, or to keep on sleeping until they eventually kill you" she whispers,

"Well that's stupid, of course I'm gonna go back"

"The decision isn't as easy as it sounds" she whispers before getting up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, following her. She suddenly stops, raising her arms where suddenly two golden doors had appeared, both unwelcoming yet, welcoming.

"Here is where your journey begins, through the doors" she sighs, pointing at them. I walk towards them, both bursting open as I walk towards them. I suddenly stop in place.

"What...what's in there?" I ask

"You'll never know unless you go in" she whispers, I nod and without looking back, dash inside and feel the doors shut behind me as I run inside.

"Good luck Tai, your gonna need it more than you know" copy Sora says before dissolving into nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry that these chapters are getting shorter, hehe but well anyways. Let's review, Tai's in a coma and Sora's with some lady at Dennis. Will the two ever meet again, and what exactly is in store for Tai? Will Allan eventually find Sora! And will Tai ever wake up from his comma! Ahhh so many questions and only one way to answer them, by checking up my updates! Wohoooooo until later readings, thanks!**_


	11. Floating

_**Author's note: Whoop, Whoop! Well anyways, here's chapter 11**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what I don't get?" Darla says, chewing on her bacon as we sat in the middle of the empty Denny's. She smiles at me and serves me another plate of breakfast, which was a lot more than I could handle. Eggs, bacon, orange juice, bread, pancakes...so much.

"What?" I asked, gulfing down the rest of my food. She smiles as she watches me eat, I don't know why but I've grown quite fond of her. Even though its only been a couple of hours since I first met her. It all feels like faith that we were supposed to meet like this. And maybe faith will make it be that Tai...doesn't die. Speaking of Tai, how on earth is he? How the hell am I supposed to know if he's okay or not? How the hell do I know if he even cares that I'm gone? How do I know that anyone cares that I'm gone?

"Sora? Sora?" Darla yells as if this was the tenth time she was calling me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I choke, food getting caught at my throat.

"Oh nothing, finish up the orange juice, alright?" she sighs, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. I stare at her, a bit confused. Why did she suddenly leave like that? Did I do something? I quickly followed her into the kitchen, carrying my own dirty plates inside. The kitchen smelled like burnt chicken with a combination of dish soap. It was so weird, the kitchen being grayer than a foggy day outside, I dump my dishes in the sink, hearing them splash inside.

"Hey Sora" says the busboy walking towards the sink and getting ready for his underpaid job.

"Hey Jason" he nods and continues with the washing of the dishes, I smile at him and run towards Darla's way. Only to find her talking to the cook inside the storage room, I didn't wanna disturb her or anything, so I decided just to wait for her outside until she was done. I leaned against the door, suddenly theirvoices drifting into my ears.

"It's so strange, this girl suddenly appears a week after your own son disappeared" the cook snorted, flipping back his long white hair and taking off his white hat, revealing an overly shinny bald spot. The light reflecting against it and his gray and white mustache covering up most of his upper lip, his slim figure lazily leaning against an empty barrel.

"What are you saying? My son never meant to hurt me, he'll come back and I'm sure of it" Darla whispers.

"Either way, he left and still hasn't come back. If you ask me I thought that boy was nothing but trouble, better gone than here" the cook says, suddenly his voice was cut off by him gasping for air. I quickly peaked through the storage window. Darla's hand encircled the cook's small neck, squeezing at it with every past second.

"Don't...ever...speak...about...my son...like that again" Darla whispers, throwing the cook down on his knees.

"I...I'm sorry Darla, I forgot" the cook bows his head and runs towards the door, running past me and I catch a glimpse of his eyes. Bleeding red...what the hell?

"D...Darla?" I cough, slowly walking in. What am I doing?

"Why hello Sora sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asks, her expression completely different from how it was a couple of seconds ago. What's happening? How could she be so sweet one second, and then so cruel the next. Is her son something that triggers this, wait, I've seen this kind of reaction before...from...from...

"Sora?" Darla says, alarmed. I stare at her again, the name completely slipping my mind.

"Sorry Darla, was I interrupting anything?" I finally say, running out of words.

"Oh no don't worry about it, me and the cook, Alex, were merely having a simple conversation" she smirks, her red painted lips bringing shivers down my back. What is up with this lady?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly walk on the horizon, my ordinary clothes finally returned to me and I feel normal again. But, the place I'm in is definitely not normal. I felt my hands shaking at my sides as I walked on what felt like a cloud. Everything around me was so foggy, I couldn't see where I was going. It feels like I'm walking in the middle of an ice rink, except blind.

"Taichi..." the voice scares the shit out of me. How come suddenly I'm hearing all these random voices? I turn around, a bit to quickly and almost fall on the invisible ice.

"Taichi" the voice says stronger and closer.

"WHO'S TAICHI!" I screamed, the questions at the back of my head finally exploding towards my mouth. It's true, I still don't know who I am, where I am, and how the hell I got here. There all questions that seem to have no answer.

"Your name is Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls you Tai. You're sixteen years old and live at 919 Rush Wood Falls, next door to Sora Takenouchi. She is fifteen years old and your current best friend. You have a little sister and two loving parents. Who are both gazing upon you as we speak." the soft voice whispers. Damn I'm tired of getting accused of being this "Tai" guy. I don't know who he is, I don't know who Sora is, I don't know who my so-called-family is, or who the hell I am. These voices aren't making absolutely any of this any easier! How the hell do I get out of here and figure out all the lost memories?

"Tai" the voice whispers from behind me, angrily I spin around. Facing a young girl of fourteen, her brown eyes steadily staring into my own and her short brown hair almost resembling to that of a guys, except for her bangs that went down to her neck. Wow, she looks girly. Was the first thought that came across my mind.

"Hey Tai" the girl says as easily as if we **weren't **floating around some place out of nowhere.

"Uh, hey...person" I mumble, staring away from her. Why do I suddenly feel like I know her from somewhere? That I've known her since forever, this is to weird for words.

"The name's Kari you dumb butt!" she complains, turning me around so that I faced her again. Ow, that hurt!

"Hey! I don't go around talking to strangers! Much worse let them touch me!" I say, wrestling my arm away from her.

"Taichi will you please stop!" she screams, angrily pushing me down on the ground. What the hell was that!?

"I am not Taichi, or whatever the guy's name was, alright!" I say, getting sick of this.

"Yes you are! You've gotta believe that you are! Please, Tai it's the only way you can come back" she pleads. I shake my head at her, how can I be him if I don't even know who I am first. How can I be some dude that I didn't know existed until a couple of seconds ago. Damn, I hate this. Why can't I just...wake up. I sigh, sitting on the ground and waiting for Kari to sit next to me. She does, eventually.

"Oh Tai, you don't remember anything do you?" she asks, staring at me. I shake my head, deciding I might as well let her call me Tai. After all I don't even know who I am.

"No, all I remember is...a school, and pain, and the screaming of a girl, but that's it" I say, suddenly remembering it clearly.

**-Flash Back-**

_"You...can't..." whimpered a girl sinking to the ground. A boy quickly speeded towards her, running in front of her only to find the blade, in his shoulder. She quickly opens her eyes, and looks at the boy. Her eyes full of horror._

_"Tai..." she whimpers crawling towards him and resting his head on her lap._

_"S...Sora..." the boy breathed roughly. She began crying_

_"Why...Why'd you do that!" she cried, her tears falling on his head. He smiled._

_"I'd rather die...than...you, it was my promise, to keep you...safe" the boy whispered before slowly closing his eyes._

_"TAI NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed, but he was pretty much gone._

**-End Flash Back-**

"Wait a minute, there's that name again. Tai. But...he's the boy that saved that Sora girl, copy Sora. But, this...doesn't make any sense. If everyone's calling me Tai. And Tai...is in the hospital from being stabbed, then...was that really me?" I ask, Kari looks at me startled, but nods.

"Nah, I'm wrong aren't I. Whatever, I must be some other dude, not Taichi Kamiya. Whoever he is, I didn't protect a girl from getting killed, I've never met a girl named Sora, except copy Sora, but she doesn't count. I don't live at Rush Wood Falls, wherever that is, and I'm definitely not in some stupid hospital unconscious. Nope, Nope, Nope, I'm not Taichi Kamiya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darla?" I ask, after following her around for about twenty minutes. I was still a bit crazy about the whole thing with the cook, and I sill don't know what to think about it. But for now, I'd better not do anything, after all I need a place to crash. I hope that isn't too horrible.

"Yes Sora? I was wondering when you were actually gonna say something" she laughs, I give her the most fakest smile I have ever given anyone, damn what a surprise.

"Hehe, yeah, listen I need a job and stuff, so I was wondering if you could possibly give me one, or something" I say, getting straight to the point. She drops everything in her hands and turn to look at me. I almost stepped away in fright.

"A...are you sure you want a job...here why not somewhere else, or-"

"No, cause I also need a place to crash and stuff, so what do you say?" I plead, she nods.

"If that's what you really want" she asks, as if this was a big deal, I didn't get it.

"Yeah"

"Fine, you can clear the tables and stuff" Darla says, shaking her head at me and walking away. I stare at her, confused as hell.

"Whatever now I got a job" I smile happily. I turn to pick up all the crap off the tables, before I suddenly heard Darla's voice whisper something. I leaned in closer to figure out what she said.

"Oh no, Sora, why, I just hope you don't go through what the rest of us did" she says, turning away. I stared after her. The rest of us? Had to go trough? What have I gotten myself into?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai will you please stop!" Kari says angrily watching me pace back and forth.

"Blah, Blah, blah, don't call me that Kari cause I'm not Tai" I sing, jumping up and down.

"You are Tai whether you like it or not!" she screams,

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP KARI BEFORE I TELL MOM" I screamed, wait, what? What the hell did I just say? Tell mom? Kari smiles

"See, your my big bro" she laughs patting me on the back.

"No way girlie, you don't know what the hell your damn talking about" I say angrily

"Don't swear, and you are too my brother! I have proof!" she blurts out, angrily taking out a wallet. She throws it against my face.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Look at the damn pictures" she complains. I roll my eyes and open up the wallet, and inside there was a picture of a small boy and...a smaller Kari. Running around in the sprinklers, slipping and sliding. Another picture of them both again, the boy throwing meatballs at her while Kari cried her little eyes out. And another picture of the little boy and Kari, laying down on the carpet watching television, sleeping. Was that little boy me...Tai?

"This doesn't mean anything" I say throwing it back at her.

"Please! You've gotta believe me Tai" she pleads, I shake my head at her.

"I can't, I won't, right now I've gotta get out of here" I say, suddenly Kari gets up, waving her hand in the air and a golden door appeared. Copy Sora did that too.

"Here" she groans giving me a glowing yellow key

"What is it?"

"A key you dumb butt" she smiles, I roll my eyes at her.

"I know, but what's it for" I demand.

" The key opens the door in front of you, but, hold up what about that door?" I asked, pointing at another blue door behind her. She shakes her head.

"The only person that can go there, is Taichi Kamiya, but since you refuse to believe that your him, this is the door you will take" she nods at the golden door. I shrug.

"Whatever gets me out of here faster" I say putting the key in the lock and walking away. I hear Kari sigh before the doors shut. And then her soft and sweet voice,

"You still don't understand, you can't come back...without Tai"

Without Tai? What the hell? So first they tell me that I am Tai, now they tell me that I'm not? I'm so confused...but I'm sticking straight to the point I guess. I am not Taichi Kamiya! Am not! Am not! Am not! But I guess...I have to find him now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Author's note: So, what exactly is going on at that stupid Denny's and what is up with Tai! He's not Tai, but then he is Tai. Nah he just forgot his memory and stuff so he doesn't know who he is. I'll explain how Kari got to meet him in the next chappie. Until later readings! Oh, and I may not be updating as much this week, because of finals. BLEH, FINALS SUCK SHIT. hahah just so u all know._**


	12. The New Guy

Author's note: Um, lost for words, but here's chapter 12! Oh, wait but in this chapter we'll be switching off from, third person and 1st person writing, and stuff. 

Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**-Normal point of view-**

Kari woke with a start, her breathing hard and raspy and her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. She stood up, sweat dripping from her pale face. Her cold and sweaty hands grasping onto the bathroom sink as she splashes the water on her face. She grabs a towel and dabs at her face, before staring into the mirror and noticing her blood shot eyes and messy hair. She was home alone, since her parents had gone to visit Tai at the hospital, again. She decided to stay back this time and get some rest, but that really wasn't working out for her so far.

Kari thought that it was an incredible thing, what Tai did for Sora. And more than anything she wanted to tell him how proud of him she was. But, she couldn't. He won't wake up, still in that stupid comma of his. It was almost as if, he was still sleeping in the bedroom next door to hers. Snoring his future away as he lays in his bed, how she wished those days to come back soon.

"Was...that dream real?" she questions herself, replaying the dream in her head. How she was talking to Tai, in a foggy room. She had given him a key of some sort and he had gone through the golden door. Not the blue one, why was that again? Because he refused to be Tai?

"This sucks" she bellowed, sitting at the edge of her bed and turning on the bedroom lights. Her room instantly filled with bright light, from her pink walls to her white dresser. Tai had called her a girlie girl in the dream, just like he would in real life.

"But the dream was so real" she whispers to herself, they had fought like they normally would have fought. Tai denying something and Kari slapping sense into him. But this time she couldn't get through to him. Why doesn't he just admit he's Tai Kamiya! My big brother. What's wrong with him! Is there something he needs to do! Why won't he admit it!

"Unless...he's forgot...everything" she gasps, grabbing her robe and running out of the house. She makes her way through the cold and harsh wind before running up towards Sora's house. Kari angrily rung the doorbell before she saw the light's in the house all switch on. Mrs. Takenouchi soon appeared at the door. Her eyes looking restless and piercing red. Had she been crying?

"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi" Kari bows. She nods.

"Kari? What on earth are you doing here at this time of night?" Mrs. Takenouchi asks worried. She was like Kari's second mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm aware of the time but I really need to talk to Sora" Kari pleads, Mrs. Takenouchi's eyes widen with shock.

"Sora's not...here right now" Mrs. Takenouchi says, her voice suddenly becoming shaky.

"Well, then where is she?" Kari demands

"She's...She's...just not here" she chokes.

"What do you mean? Is she sleeping over at Mimi's? Visiting her grandparents? What?" Kari continues

"No, she's gone"

"What do you mean gone?" Kari questions

"I mean, she took her stuff and ran away!" Mrs. Takenouchi screams, crawling on her knees and tears pour out of her eyes, like sprinklers watering the grass.

"She...she's gone?" Kari says, startled. Mrs. Takenouchi nods and hands Kari a crumpled piece of paper. She takes it and recognizes the neat and small handwriting.

"Sora" she breathed before reading the letter.

Dear mom,

I'm so sorry if you came into the house only to find me gone, I know, its stupid but, I just can't be here anymore. Not with Allan still on the look out for me, I just can't mom. He's out to get me, and I'm afraid he'll do anything to...get what he wants. Including kill more people as a set of revenge, I can't afford to lose you, to lose anybody else. I thought he would have stopped at my dad, but no, he continues. The only way I can insure that your all safe, is if I leave and he follows me. Leaving you guys to live without me, but still in peace without worry of dying. Once again mom, I'm sorry, and please try to not forget me.

Love for you always,

Sora.

"No, this can't be happening! I need Sora to help me bring back Tai!" Kari yells, throwing the letter inside the house. She falls on her knees.

"No, No, no, SORA!" Kari screams, her eyes filling with tears as she and Mrs. Takenouchi cry on the porch, hope slowly leaving the both of them...for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Working at Denny's is no walk in the park. Always having to take the orders of uncaring customers. Having them get picky about every single thing you did wrong, I mean what the fuck? I'm trying my best here, but so far its not good enough.

"Damn them" I say angrily slamming my tray down in the kitchen. Darla walks behind me, patting me on the back.

"The first day is always the hardest, don't worry about it though, alright?" Darla reassures. I honestly don't know what to do with Darla. One day she can be a complete pain in the ass, and then the other day she can be a complete sweetheart. But then other days, she chokes the hell out of random cooks in the storage room. She's driving me insane, just like every other person I'm forced to be waitress too. It's time I planned my escape.

"Excuse me miss?" came a familiar voice from one of the tables. I walk over to one of the tables, a man sat at the table. He was completely concealed by his dark cloak. He looks about my age though, hmm, a freak in a cloak. Just great.

"What can I get you sir" I say, as sweetly as I can. But, damn did I sound like I was being tortured by a thousand people with spatulas.

"I'll have the lunch special" he says dropping the menu, I nod, dabbing at my little piece of paper.

"What'll you be having to drink?" I ask him stupidly

"Uh, Orange juice please" he says smoothly. What the hell? This guy keeps staring at me! Why? Eh, stupid pervert must be this skimpy uniform Darla found for me. I nod and run back towards the kitchen dropping his order on the counter. I run into the bathroom, staring at my image in the mirror. The tight black and white dress ending just a bit above my knees, and my hair flying around everywhere as it lay on my shoulders along with a tight red ribbon around my hair. The petite white apron showing off my tight figure and the high heels I wore, scared me to death. I was always afraid I'd fall on top of someone. Damn I hate this uniform, its so...kinky! Damn, this, damn it damn it damn it! Tai...I need to see you.

"Sora!" the screeching of Darla's voice fills my ears like poison. I need to get out of here.

"Coming" I groaned, grabbing my tray and running back towards the many awaiting customers. Darla grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Sora, hurry it up! Customer's are getting angrier by the minute!" Darla complains, her grip tightening. I shudder staring from her hand towards her, I violently take my arm back. Staring her in the eye.

"Alright, I'll hurry" I say tonelessly. I smirk at her startled reaction. If she thinks she can dominate me, she's in for one hell of a challenge.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How long has it been? Days, weeks, months, seconds? I don't know anymore, it's hard to figure anything out over here. I'm still in the same place I started from, or where I thought I started from.

"This sucks!" I yell, kicking at the air. What do I do know? I have to find this Tai guy, and I don't know where to start. I don't even know what he looks like! What am I supposed to do?

"Eh, maybe I should just give up" I say restlessly, sitting on the cold hard ground and laying my arms behind my head. Watching the foggy empty ceiling, er, is there even a ceiling up there? I was still floating in the vat of nothingness, it sucks. I haven't met anyone along the way since my encounter with Kari, and I don't get why. I need to talk to someone! I'm going crazy!

"C'mon Tai, don't give up" a voice choked from the horizon.

"What the hell! Not another damn voice! Just cut to the chase and show yourself right now before I get even more angrier!" I says frustrated.

"Alright, alright, I was just giving myself a mysterious tone"

"Well, mystery is the last thing I need right now" I sigh, waiting for the voice to appear. A floating blue and green orb appears in front of me, I await for it to turn into a familiar face, a body, anyone? But...it doesn't.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and stare?" the voice says, I stare at it in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Now I gotta deal with a bodiless voice! This sucks, man" I complain, sitting back on the ground. I could tell the orb was sending death glares towards me, even though it really couldn't. It made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. What now?

"Will you listen to me!" the voice says aggravated, floating down towards eye level. I nod.

"Fine, since I got nothing better to do" I say simply, laying down on the ground and awaiting for his undoubtedly long story.

"Listen to my voice, hear if anything sounds familiar" the voice says calmer. I nod again, listening intently to his voice. It sounded so familiar now that I think about, like...I've heard it a thousand times before, like I've said it a thousand times before. Wait...his voice...is just like ...

"Me" I whisper, sitting up.

"Yes" the orb twirls, its sparkling colors reflecting against my eyes almost blinding me.

"Why do you have my voice?" I ask, confused. The orb plants itself on the ground, a dead serious tone suddenly filling my body. Signaling for me to sit down, I do.

"I have...the voice of someone close to you, closer than you could ever imagine, Tai" the male voice says, so familiar. It's creepy to hear my voice come out of something else, and not me. So creepy, that I didn't even care that this thing was calling me Tai.

"Who? Why do they sound exactly like me?" I ask question after question, I've been doing that a lot to myself lately, I guess I could throw at least half the questions at someone else, even a floating orb thing.

"In time Tai, but first, you've gotta tell me"

"Tell you what?" I ask, once again ignoring the whole Tai thing.

"Do you remember her" the orb says, a picture of an auburn haired girl suddenly appearing in front of my eyes. The smile of the girl brightens my eyes, why so much? Her light skin looking flawless in the bright sunny sky, her arms wrapped around another boy. He, like her, was smiling uncontrollably at the girl, his messy, and wild brown hair questioning my own thoughts on the worlds hair styles. His tan arms encircling her as she rested on his back. They both looked so happy, running around in the sprinklers as a girl in the background stared at them in horror, wait, the girl in the background is...

"Kari?" I question, analyzing the picture closer, and staring at the girl on the boy's back closer. Her auburn eyes staring into the boy's. Both seeming to have a connection as strong as the wind. But...she looks...so...familiar. And the boy...he's...

"Tai and Sora?" I blurt out, the words escaping my mouth like a snake crawling out from under a rock. How did I recognize both of them, and...Sora...Sora...oh damn, Sora.

"Yeah, that's the infamous Tai Kamiya, and Sora..." the orb sighs. I look at it again, still confused.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do" I say, holding on tight to the picture, not wanting to let it go, ever.

"You can't tell me you don't feel a connection toward it" the orb says, startled. I look at the picture again, there's definitely some feelings flowing, but I can't make them out.

"Think about it! I keep calling you..."

"Tai..."

"And the guy in the picture is..."

"Tai..."

"Therefore that means that you have to be..."

"Tai..."

"Exactly!" the orb says exasperated as hell. I sigh, looking at it again.

"I still don't get it"

"It's just like you Tai, but...it's not like you to give up so easily" the orb says

"You mean its like me not to understand things! and its like Tai not to give up easily, maybe I'm not really Tai like everyone thinks I am! Maybe this has all been one hell of a stupid mistake and...I'm really some forty six year old heart throb from like the fifties or something!" I rant on

"If you see everything...like the way you do now...maybe...you really aren't Taichi Kamiya" the orb whispers, I nod, finally someone sees it my way. But, then why do I feel so...lousy.

"Yeah, maybe" I sigh

"But, then if your truly not who we think you are, then...who are you? And...where's Taichi Kamiya?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I run back towards the boy's table practically throwing his food on the table without a care.

"Here's your order sir," I say rumbling as I try and make my way back towards the kitchen, when suddenly I feel a tug at the hem of my shirt. A blush suddenly creped up my cheeks, the little ass wipe.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream, socking the boy in the chin, he falls backwards in his chair and I felt like my head suddenly grew ten times larger. Eh, great, what did I just do?

"Sora, Sora! What on earth are you doing!" Darla comes running, her hands gripping at her hair as if she was about ready to pull it all out. Darla and baldness don't match, ew, don't match at all.

"It's not my fault! He was...he was touching me!" I complain, pointing at the boy on the ground. The hood of his cloak has yet to fall off, hmmm, weird.

"Oh, sir please excuse the waitress, she's new around here and-"

"Doesn't like to be touched by strange men!" I blurt out, Darla quickly slaps her hand onto my mouth.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit out of it, see there was a party last night and-" Darla stutters, my eyes widen behind her hand, what kind of an explanation is that? She's gonna say that I'm drunk? Then that puts her job in jeopardy as well, doesn't it? I mean, having a drunk waitress isn't such a good image to keep up.

"Don't worry about, it was my fault, I was merely trying to get her attention. I didn't intend for my action to go so far, please excuse me fair lady," the boy says, bowing his head towards me. I cross my arms in front of my chest, tapping my left foot up and down on the floor.

What a fake this dude is, I mean, 'fair lady'? What's up with that? This guy is anything but real. Who the hell is he? What's he got to hide?

"Oh, she forgives you, don't you Sora?" Darla asks, nudging me in the ribs. I cringe in pain, but nod either way.

"Yeah...to...tally" I pant, catching my breath from Darla's stupid nudge. The boy smiles at me, I can almost see a bit of sincerity in his smile...such a sweet smile. Reminds me so much of...him...the boy next door.

"Sora? That's a beautiful name, it suits you perfectly," he says smoothly. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, my eyes attempting to burn holes through his skulls, wasn't working out for me.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," he chuckled, "Just that, a beautiful girl such as yourself, deserves the most beautiful name."

My eyes widen at his comment, how incredibly...corny! Oh my gosh what is up with him! And...yet...how come I can't seem to stop...smiling.

Wow, who is this new guy, why do I feel like I've known him for an eternity, like...something's happening.

"Well, anyways, I actually came here to apply for a job, and a place to stay, what do you say?" the boy asks. I look over at Darla, who was smiling grandly. I stare at her, how come she isn't trying to persuade him not to take the job, like she did to me.

"Of course, you are welcome here as long as you bring me business," Darla smiles, the boy nods, looking over at me once more. My heart suddenly begins pounding, why...this jerk?

"Looks like we'll be getting to know each other a little better," he grins, I couldn't help but wanna hug him and smack that grin right off of his face, but...which one should I chose?

"Looks like it," was my only response, he nods and walks away with Darla towards the kitchen. I'm left alone in the diner, my heart beating rapidly inside my chest, and my mind wandering off towards the boy in the hospital.

"Tai...and...the new guy," I whisper, feeling Tai so close to me, but...so far away at the same time.

"Who is this new guy, and...why does he make me feel what I feel when I'm around you, Tai?" I questioned, I gripped at the chain of my golden necklace.

"Looks like, everything's becoming more, and more complicated"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Oh wow, is Sora right? Is everything changing? And...who exactly is this 'new dude'. And what about Tai! Will he finally admit that he is Taichi Kamiya and not some other dude! Find out...until later readings!


	13. The Not So New Guy

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Well, in case you all didn't already know, finals suck:P. Eh, sorry about that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Normal Point Of View-**

"Kari, get out of the car dear, were here," her mother's soft voice echoed inside her thoughtful head. Kari immediately jolted up, her heart racing with the thought of her older brother. She leaps out of the car like an antelope running from a hungry lion.

"Whoa there princess, your brother's not going anywhere, now come on," her father says, grabbing at her hand and pulling her towards the twelve story hospital. Kari watches as an ambulance pulls up at the entrance of the hospital. Five men scramble out of the car, pulling out a small bed on wheels and carrying it into the building. Shiver's run up her spine at the thought of her own brother being pulled in the hospital in such a way.

"Dad, can we please hurry?" Kari pleads, tugging at his sweater. He nods, speeding up his pace along with his wife. They entered the busy hospital, a feeling of total misery erupted in Kari's body as she watches person after person pass her. Either on a wheelchair, limping, crying, coughing, or in some cases throwing up. Yep, the hospital is one place she definitely didn't wanna be at. Kari and her parents scurry on over to the receptionist, who was frantically talking on the phone. Her eyes filling with horror as she watches the family approach her.

"Were here to see our son, Tai," Mr. Kamiya says to the receptionist. She let's out a weak smile before hanging up the phone. Kari stares at her, she didn't even say good bye to the person on the other end, how rude.

"Um, I'm afraid that won't be possible at this time," she says, her voice shaking. Kari got suspicious. Her parents quickly glance at each other. Both of their expressions bringing doubt into Kari's mind.

"What's happening? Why can't we go see Tai? Has something happened? Oh no, now what?" Kari thinks as her father begins to lose his patience.

"Why can't I see my son! I demand to know right now!" He yells to Kari's surprise. Everyone at the hospital had stopped what they were doing in order to watch the scene. This brought the receptionist to one choice, tell the family.

"I...I'm sorry...," she whispers, her hands shaking at the glares Mr. Kamiya was shooting at her.

"What do you mean sorry? What's happened to Tai!" Mrs. Kamiya exclaims, her hands quivering beneath her jacket. Kari couldn't stand it, her eyes slowly began to fill with tears, what has happened to her brother?

"Were sorry, but...something has happened," the receptionist says, trying to avoid eye contact with the family.

"WHAT KIND OF THING! TELL ME NOW BEFORE I BREAK EVERY SINGLE DOCTOR'S NECK," Mr. Kamiya yells, his anger boiling.

"He...were...," she chokes

"WHAT IS IT!" Kari screams to everyone's surprise, including her own.

"Were sorry,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora Takenouchi! Get your butt over here this instant!" Darla shouted from across the diner. I groaned, damn did I hate this job. Not just because of the way Darla treated me now a days, which is like shit by the way, but because of the so-called-new employee. Man what a jerk, his name's Nathan and I don't want anything but to push him off a bridge.

All he does is stare and stare at me! I feel so...damn I don't even wanna talk about it. What's worse is that whenever I ever try to set him straight, Darla ends up setting me straight and deducts my paycheck! Life sucks shit...especially mine.

"What is it this time Darla?" I say, grinding my teeth. She smiles and pushes the hooded Nathan towards me. That's another thing I don't get, why does this stupid boy never take off that stupid cloak! It'd be nice to see his actual face once in a while, why all the secretiveness?

"Show him how to properly clean a table," she grins.

"What? Are you telling me this kid doesn't know who to damn clean a table?" I blurt out, I immediately regret ever saying, let alone thinking the words.

"I will not be talked to in such manner Sora, that's four dollars off your next paycheck, now get going!" Darla rushes. I roll my eyes at her, man the second I get out of here I'm gonna go and report Darla to the officers for choking the stupid cook. Which, has yet to talk to me about it! Every time I ever bring the incident up, he acts like he doesn't know what I'm talking about! Is it just me...or is this place crawling with rats all of a sudden?

"Sora?" Nathan asks, watching me again!

"What do you want?" I complain, moving my hands in a circular motion on the clean table.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much," damn, he got me. I quickly turn around to face him...or...his hood. I give him a weak smile, feeling all of my hate quickly evaporate from my body.

"No, I don't hate you, it's just that...Darla's being a real bitch now a days, alright!" I struggle to say, he grins and looks down at the polished table.

"You do the job nicely, I don't really know why Darla keeps taking money off your paycheck, she seems to be doing it just because she wants too, but she doesn't seem to be that kind of person, " he says pointing at the table. I nod.

"Yeah, well, Darla doesn't seem like the type of person who would do a lot of things," I say. He stares at me questionably.

"Forget it, now come on, I've gotta teach you how to clean a table! My gosh could this job get any worse!" I yell walking towards the table but suddenly feeling my feet slide against a clear puddle of water, I immediately felt my body begin to fall on the ground.

"Sora! Sora watch out!" Nathan calls out, his hands suddenly around me as I stare into his hooded face.

"Why...won't you ever take that off?" I breath, not realizing how incredibly close we are.

"I don't want people to know who I am...not now anyway," he whispers, I nod.

"Why? What's the big deal," I asked, eager to find out. I suddenly had an amazing urge to pull off his cloak and expose his true features, but all I really did was get up and push him aside.

"Stop touching me like that," I whispered weakly, I had suddenly found my voice begin to fade, what was up?

"Well, I'm sorry for just saving your ass Sora," he says rolling his eyes and resting against the back wall, there was something in the tone of his voice that reminded me so much...of Tai. That's when my mood suddenly grew angrier.

"Who cares what your sorry for! Your just some stupid little boy who can't get one damn girl, so you go after me!" I screamed, what's wrong? Why am I bursting on him! What's going on!

"Sora...I...,"

"SHUT UP! I'm talking so you listen! I don't wanna see you ever again! Leave me alone, go get a life retard," I yell angrily slamming my rag down on the ground and pushing past him. I feel his eyes glued on me as I shove him against the wall, to my surprise, he pins me against the wall so that little lights suddenly erupted in front of my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, his cold hard stare, finally our eyes locking for the very first time.

But, why did it have to be those eyes? The one's...that still give me nightmares today.

"A...Allan...," I choked, I felt the so-called-Nathan smile underneath his cloak, an evil smile that he gave me before he ran off to kill my dad, and the same smile he gave me before lunging his knife into Tai. That very same smile.

"Hey Sora, I was wondering when you'd realize that it's really me, your hubby wubby," he laughs. He throws off his cloak and I watch as the black fabric flutters softly onto the ground, without a care in the world. How I wish, that I didn't have a care in the world, it's to bad I have a thousand.

"Welcome me back, baby," he grins, my eyes still focused on the cloak. I looked up at him again, his lips catching me by surprise as we meet halfway in. His lips feeling slimy against my own, I feel my eyes open wide in the kiss. My mind scrambling different shouts in one, until one finally managed to escape my mouth. I pushed him against the farther wall, choking at the lack of air.

"Was it too much to handle?" he teases, getting ready to walk back. But, I'm ready.

"Don't come near me, your a psycho that doesn't know how to take no for an answer, but I'm gonna teach you the differences between yes and no," I smile, walking closer to him. I take his hand, feeling it shaking under my grip.

"This is a yes," I smirk, rustling his hair against my fingers, he smiles, finally, my point of attack, "This, is a no." I whisper, pushing him against the tables and watching as he tumbles over them, flipping forward and taking the tables along with him so that he was sprawled under it like a frog. I smile, feeling no regret.

"Got it?" I ask easily, I watch him as he shakingly gets up, pushing the tables aside. He wipes away the tiny drops of blood that were beginning to form on his lap, before taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"That's no way to treat your boss's son," he laughs, I stare at him. My eyes widening and I could feel them getting glassy, the boss's..._son?_

"What are you-," but suddenly, it all made sense...Darla...

**-Flash Back-**

_Sora ran to go and see Darla, only to find her talking to the cook, she didn't wanna disturb her or anything, so she decided just to wait for her outside until she was done. She leaned against the door, suddenly their voices drifting into her ears._

_"It's so strange, this girl suddenly appears a week after your own son disappeared" the cook snorted, flipping back his long white hair and taking off his white hat, revealing an overly shinny bald spot. The light reflecting against it and his gray and white mustache covering up most of his upper lip, his slim figure lazily leaning against an empty barrel._

_"What are you saying? My son never meant to hurt me, he'll come back and I'm sure of it" Darla whispers._

_"Either way, he left and still hasn't come back. If you ask me I thought that boy was nothing but trouble, better gone than here" the cook says, suddenly his voice was cut off by him gasping for air. I quickly peaked through the storage window. Darla's hand encircled the cook's small neck, squeezing at it with every past second._

_"Don't...ever...speak...about...my son...like that again" Darla whispers, throwing the cook down on his knees._

_"I...I'm sorry Darla, I forgot" the cook bows his head and runs towards the door, running past Sora and she catches a glimpse of his eyes. Bleeding red..._

**-End Flash Back-**

I gasp at the memory, my head spinning with this new found information. Damn it, no, no, no, no could this get any worse!?

"Your...Darla's...Darla's...," I somehow couldn't find the words to say it, I backed up into the wall, leaning against it for support other wise I'm pretty sure I would have collapsed right here and now.

"That's right, he's my son," the old and familiar voice was to much for me to bare at that moment, I felt my body shaking under me, My mind seeming to want to shut down with each passing second. I turned around to face the old woman, sweat beginning to form on my forehead, the night would go on forever.

"Darla," I whispered, suddenly feeling stronger. My knees soon stopped shaking, my fists clenching as my nails dug deep into my palms. She grins at me, walking next to her ass of a son.

"Hey Sora, are you two getting along?" she asks as if nothing was happening right before her damn eyes! This woman...is nothing more than a bitch, just like her ass of a son. Boy, now that I think about it, they really do seem to be related, personality wise anyways.

"What does it look like, bitch," I suddenly felt the words escape my mouth. I didn't regret saying them, I didn't regret staring both of them in the eye and letting them both know, I wasn't afraid. At that point I had practically lost everything I once had, my father, my family, my friends, and the one boy I thought...I might have loved. But now I'm not so sure, and it's all because of that hag's son! The only thing I felt at that point, was complete and utter wanting of revenge. I wanted to taste the sweet victory of watching Allan fall on the ground and break down as many times as I had, I wanted to see him collapse, go to a point where he didn't know what to do, like I had. I wanted him to feel everything I had, and complete and utter hell, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to show him, put him in everything he put me trough! Too bad these feelings, only remained as feelings, never as actions, as they always will.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your boss?" Darla asks, wiggling her finger in my face, I immediately push her finger away. Getting ready to push her with her son off the closest hill, cliff, plane, spaceship, boat, anything!

"Don't, touch my mom," Allan grinned grabbing at my wrist and putting his hand around my waist, I suddenly found myself face to face with him again. Like I had so many times before, when I actually liked him, but now, I hate him, despise him, and want nothing more than his demise.

"And you, don't touch me!" I screamed trying to wiggle myself free, but his grip was to tight, I felt my knees begin to start shaking again. They had me! What was gonna happen next? I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, oh god I'm gonna die!

"NO, PLEASE!" I screamed, trying to bite at his hand but Allan moved it quickly away, causing me to bite into my own flesh and feeling the warm blood trickle down my wrist. Tears began to swell up in my eyes, the taste of fresh blood in my mouth.

"Stupid girl," Darla whispered, nodding at Allan who nodded back and slapped me right across the face, I fell on my side. My cheek burning and slowly turning red as I attempted to ignore the pain in my cheek, and the pain on my hand. Nothing was supposed to be like this, everything that I thought was right, is completely wrong. I thought Tai...and I would be together, wrong. I thought Allan wouldn't come back for me, wrong. I thought me and my mom would be happy again, wrong. WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! The story of my damn life! I want another chapter in this stupid life story of mine, maybe a happy one, where once, at least once, I would be right. Just once...

"Just once...," I whispered as I felt Allan beat the hell out of me, pulling my hair slamming me against anything he could find, until he was finally done. My whole body ached, my knees gave out as I stood there with all the bruises rising up my legs and the large slashes on my arms and small cuts on my face with a swelling purple right eye, the hot salty tears mixing in with the distasteful rusty blood, welcome to my life. I fell on the ground, the world suddenly fading in and out as I land on the ground, my eyes wanting badly to close, but my mind demanding to stay awake.

"Pl...ease...," I choked, my voice slowly fading away.

"No my dear, you've brought so much suffering to my poor boy, it's time he got his revenge on the broken heart you gave him," Darla laughs flicking water at my face, my breathing became heavier, I could feel my lungs tightening against my chest as Allan kicked at my stomach, I felt the blood begin to rise up my throat, no, no, no, help...Tai...Taichi Kamiya, where are you?

Now more than ever did I wish that I had never met Tai, that he wouldn't be at the hospital right now, that I he would be one less thing I'd have to worry about. But, then, again. If I hadn't met Tai, I probably wouldn't have learned to not be afraid of everything. I...miss him, and I don't know what to do. I lay on the ground, my thoughts bringing me to one person, Tai, as Allan pulled at my hair, forcing me to get up.

"Say you love me, and this will all stop, just say you love me," Allan whispers. I stare at him, the desperateness in his voice bringing shock throughout my entire body. His words still beating inside my brain, damn, why would I still love him? He's done nothing great for me...but...to make it stop...

"So, you want me to say, that I love you, right?" I asked, I could see his eyes light up as I begin my sentence, it's too bad this won't turn out the way he hopes, or the way I hope, "No way in hell would I ever love...**YOU**! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DESPERATE BOY THAT ACTS AND DOESN'T THINK. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? ALL I EVER FEEL FOR YOU IS HATRED AND THE URGE TO WATCH YOU DIE LIKE I WATCHED TAI SUFFER RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES. I WANT YOU DEAD! AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I NEVER WILL SO GET A GRIP AND MORE IMPORTANTLY GET A LIFE!" I screamed, letting every emotion I had felt erupt through my mouth.

I could see Darla's wide eyes of shock and Allan's hurt expression, his eyes still, his eyes still throwing the same look of love and revenge towards me. I still want him dead. His expression suddenly changes, should have expected that, right? Darla's expression also changes to the point where they are both staring at me with the same evil glance. Damn, now I'm in for it.

"Well then, if you don't love me, then you can't love anyone else!" Allan yells grabbing me and covering up my mouth. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't come out, so I did what I could so I pushed bit his hand and he dropped me. I crawled on the ground before I suddenly saw Darla standing over me. She grins at me before pulling a pot out from behind her back. I stare back at her in terror.

"Darla, no, please," But I suddenly felt a large jolt from the side of my head where Darla slapped the pot at my head. I fell towards the ground, the world spinning around me as I land. My mouth gone completely dry and the blood slowly running down the side of my head. My mind was a complete blank.

"I love you Sora," I heard Allan's voice whisper before my eyes completely closed and I was in complete, darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I flutter my eyes open, feeling completely normal, I look down at my clothes. I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore when I ran away. What's going on? Everything feels normal, I don't feel like I'm in a normal place. I slowly walk on the horizon, I felt like I was walking on a cloud everything around me foggy as hell. Kinda like walking in the middle of an ice rink, but completely blind. How'd I get here though?

I can't seem to remember anything at all! What happened to me and how did that make me get here!

"Hello?" I called out to the open air, I felt my own words bounce back against the walls. I sigh, deciding to walk a bit deeper into the horizon. I felt my legs begin to start shaking again, except I don't know why. I suddenly see a tall shadow begin to clear into the fog. I smile, beginning to break into a sprint. Maybe this person can help me out!

"Hello?" I asked them, stopping only to look at their back. His wild brown hair entrancing me. I smile at the boy, happy to see him, but...there's only one person I know to have that kind of hair. But, it couldn't be him! Could it.  
"He...llo...," I whispered, putting my hand on their shoulder and turning them around. I feel my heart leap out of my chest as our eyes lock, his chocolate eyes, the one's I missed for so long.

"Sora?" he whispered, I could sense the pain in his voice. I smiled at him, feeling tears begin to creep down my cheeks. The boy I've missed for so long, finally standing before me.

"Tai"  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Place dramatic music here Well anyways, so. How exactly did Sora suddenly find Tai if he's still in the hospital? How will the two take there encounter, and how will Sora take Tai's denial of being...well Tai! All to come on later readings! Thanks!**


	14. To Be or Not To Be, Taichi Kamiya!

**Author's note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, now let's go on with the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Well Mr. Kamiya, I hope you're proud of what your son has done," Mrs. Takenouchi babbles placing her hands on her hips.A_ disapproving face swung over her head as she sent death glares towards the taller Mr. Kamiya. He grinned as only a proud father would do, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sighing.

_"Yes actually Mrs. Takenouchi, I'm very proud of my son," he laughs putting his hand on young Taichi Kamiya's shoulder. He swayed slightly under his father's grip, giving him and Mrs. Takenouchi a weak smile as well as the girl standing next to him. She wore a pretty red summer dress with white flowers all over it and her hair was tied into two separate pony tails. She gives a little, "humph" before turning the other way and staring straight at the wall ,instead of the ten year old boy in front of her._

_"Uh, Dad," Tai bellowed under the conversation of the adults._

_"Not now Taichi, I'm speaking with the grown up," he smirks, shouting back at Mrs. Takenouchi. Tai quickly turns back to the girl, suddenly noticing how large the bump on her head was. He couldn't believe that he was the one who gave it to her in the first place, what a jerk. But, it wasn't like he meant to do it, he was just trying to have some nice, childish fun. Tai grins at the memory, which to his demise, the girl catches._

_"Uh, excuse me! But you think it's funny to give me a big lump on my head!" she cries_ _waving her arms in the air. Tai chuckles, leaning against the wall of his house, the fresh morning breeze causing his wild hair to fly up and then forcefully fall down over his eyes again. The girl watched with great interest._

_"It's not like I meant to do it!" he suddenly exclaims, the girl was taken by surprise with his outburst and jumps back into the wall, hurting her head and back._

_"Oh, ow! You see you did it again Taichi Kamiya!" she screams angrily rubbing at her back._

_"I...no...I didn't do that! You're just a dumb girl, that would explain it all," Tai says stubbornly. Sora's mouth widened, her eyes bulging with incredibility._

_"Excuse me! How dare you say that! Everyone knows boys are stupider than girls, so ha!" she retorts, Tai quickly looked up at the two arguing grown ups, rolling his eyes as the two continue on._

_"My son did no such thing to you're daughter!" Mr. Kamiya protested, Mrs. Takenouchi rolled her eyes and stared him in the eye._

_"He did so! You know how boys are at his age, completely out of control, he threw his shoe at Sora's head!" Mrs. Takenouchi says impatiently. Mr. Kamiya rubbed at his forehead, anger boiling inside of him. Tai knew that whenever his dad ever did that, it was time to stand clear of the conversation._

_"Come with me," Tai whispers, grabbing Sora's arm. Sora slapped Tai across the face, the burning feeling creasing through his cheek._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled rubbing at his cheek._

_"Don't touch me," she says simply as if she did not just give him a great big red slash on his cheek. Tai angrily stared at Sora until_ _his eyes suddenly swerved towards the grown up conversation, his dad looking about ready to explode. Uh oh, time to go._

_"Whatever, stay here if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you," Tai says angrily shaking his head and jumping over the bushes and out of sight. Sora watched him leave, a feeling of great loneliness suddenly engulfing her._

_"Tai?..." she whispered, hopping the wild haired boy would jump back over and take her with him. She quickly looked back at the adults, and have a huge sigh as she watches her mom glue herself to her spot, ready to give Mr. Kamiya one of her famous outbursts. This was a time that Sora knew, it was best to leave. Sora quietly jumped over the bushes, and began her adventure in looking for the ten year old boy._

_"Tai?" she asks, leaping over a large rock, she suddenly realizes where she stands. She stands in the middle of Rush Wood Falls' Forest. The forest was off limits to absolutely everybody, no one was allowed to go in, it was considered to still have many wild animals and secrets still completely unsolved. It was no ordinary forest, according to what everyone says. It is the forest of destiny, it is said that the forest makes anything that is meant to happen, happen, without you even realizing it's great power beneath you're own nose. It is said that here, in this very same forest two lovers came to run away together, hopping to finally be together and away from there disapproving families. The two lovers then were found by their parents, and they were more understanding of there love and allowed them to get married._

_At least, that was what everyone else said._

_"TAICHI KAMIYA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Sora screamed up to the air, the trees rustled and the birds chirped over her squeaky voice, she gulps, suddenly feeling as if she was in danger. So much for an incredible forest. Sora quietly walks towards one of the forests' many tall trees, she huddled under it's refreshing shade and listened to the steady sounds of nature around her. To the chirping of the birds, to the croaking of the frogs in the lake, and the steady breathing of the trees. All music to her ears, when suddenly a not so great sound filled her ears._

_The sound of growling hammered in her ears as she screams and gets up from the ground, fast enough for a large brown paw to slash at the tree behind her. Sora jumps back, her sun kissed eyes meeting those of the Grizzly Bear._

_"Grrr...," it bellowed _**(A/N: Haha, I don't know why but I think this is so weird, um never mind, back to the story)**  
_"Ahhh!" Sora screamed in her high pitch voice, feeling all the feeling in her legs suddenly leave. No wonder, she looked down and noticed all the blood pouring from her right leg, it had burst open from tripping over a tree trunk and a branch sticking itself inside her leg. She screamed in pain, a feeling like thunder striking you a thousand times on the same spot. She couldn't move._

_"Grrr," it grinned, Sora could see her own blood dripping from the bear's claws, fear suddenly tangled a thousand notes inside her stomach as she watched in horror as the bear tries to get another swing at her. When a sudden familiar voice echoes from behind her._

_"SORA!" he cries, jumping in front of the paw and allowing the bear's claws to clutch at his arm and pull back some of his skin. Tai falls on the ground, grasping at his bleeding arm._

_"TAI!" Sora screams in despair. She crawls over to him, feeling her leg becoming numb as she crawls with great pain._

_"I'm fine Sora...stay...back," he whispers, grabbing a stick from the ground and swinging it at the bear._

_"Tai, no, don't!" she yells watching as Tai narrowly misses another blow from the bear, a small chuckle was plastered on Tai's face as he pokes at the bear._

_"Haha, is that all you got?" Tai asks poking at the bear even harder, the bear tries to hit him again, but he rolls on his side and pokes at the bear's other side. He laughs as the bear gives up and walks away._

_"Heck yes! Who's the boss! Oh yea! Wohooo!" Tai cheers jumping in the air. Sora watches in amazement, her heart beating so rapidly that she almost thought it was gonna rip out of her chest._

_"T...Tai...," she stammers. Tai suddenly turns to look at her and grins, a sudden light suddenly erupting through her body at the boy's smile. He suddenly seemed, so different._

_"Jeez Sora, you've really gotta learn how to take care of yourself better," he laughs walking over to her and sitting beside her. Tear suddenly began to form in her eyes, which Tai took notice off._

_"Uh, no don't cry! I was just kidding, you can take care of yourself just fine," He rambles, Sora smiles, a deep smile that made Tai's heart leap for a second._

_"It's not that," she whispers, wiping away an unwanted tear. He stares at her, unsure of what to do._

_"Then what is it?" he asks, scooting closer to her. She smiles and grabs Tai in a long lasting hug, Tai was taken by surprise by her action, his body stiffening under her hug, but suddenly loosening and pushing her away._

_"Ew, girl germs," he says with not much strength in his voice. Sora nods._

_"I just, thought that you were gonna die," she whispers, ashamed to admit it._

_"You were worried about me? But, I thought you hated me," Tai says confused._

_"I thought I did too, but, I guess your not as bad as I thought Taichi Kamiya," she smiles, he nods and turns to look at the clear blue sky above them._

_"You're not so bad yourself, you know, for a girl," he laughs as Sora playfully punches him in the arm. Suddenly the pain in her leg finally piercing its poisoned pain into her body. She let's out a cry of pain and Tai steps back, startled._

_"Oh yeah, you're leg, um," Tai says, trying to think of something. Sora takes a deep breath before speaking._

_"Go, find...help, you hurt you're arm...and...then...bring...my...mom and dad...they'll carry me...back," she says with difficulty._

_"Okay," Tai was about to take a step back towards his house, when he suddenly stops. Sora stares at him questionably._

_"No, you followed me into the forest, and now you're gonna follow me back," he whispers walking back towards her._

_"But, I...can't...walk," she pants as the pain gets worse. When suddenly she feels herself being lifted from the air and put on Tai's back._

_"What...are...you doing?" she asks, he grins and puts his arms behind him so that they were around Sora's waist, preventing her to fall off his back._

_"Giving you a piggy back ride home, it's the only way and I'm not leaving you here all by yourself," he says simply, he begins to walk towards the house when suddenly he finds Sora's head on his shoulder, a wide grin on her face._

_"Thank you...Tai...," she whispers before falling into a deep slumber, he smiles._

_"You're welcome Sora,"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tai," Sora whispers as I quickly turn around to face her, it was so weird, but the moment that I heard her voice, my mind set into overdrive and I suddenly remembered the time when the so-called- Tai and the so-called- Sora first met. Both were ten years old and Tai had thrown his shoe at her, and...that's when it all began.

"S...Sora?" I question, she looks exactly like the girl from my memory, except a lot older.

"Tai! It is you!" she screams happily pulling me into a hug, the feeling that I felt, was really familiar. Could it be...that...she is really Sora Takenouchi? And if that's so, then, could it be that...I am really...Taichi Kamiya?

I quickly pushed her away, a blast of emotions erupting through out my body as the one question that I have failed to answer echoes in my head. Am I really Taichi Kamiya?

"Tai? What's wrong?" she asks, the pain in her voice was damn killing me. But, why should it be? It's not like I know her. But, she's the girl from my memory, and...if I didn't really know her, then why on earth do I remember her and that Tai guy meeting!? This is to confusing for words.

"Don't call me that," I say stubbornly turning my back away from her, I could feel her eyes watching me carefully, hurt eyes.

"Why not? It is you're name if you didn't know," she says stubbornly, I chuckle, she seems like a fun person to mess around with. But, how would I know that? I've never met her in my life! Or...have...I?

"It's not my name! Would everyone stop calling me Tai! I've had enough of it! I'm not him, I don't know you, I don't know what's going on, and I especially don't wanna be Taichi Kamiya!" I yell in frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about Tai? You're acting just as weird as before," she says, placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean as before?" I gasp turning around to look at her again, and then it hit me. Maybe I did know her. All this talk about not knowing who I am, who she is, and yet, she seems to care about me. Even if, I'm acting like a really ass right now. She still cares, why the hell would she do that? Unless, she really did care for this Tai Kamiya of hers. And if she cares about me so much, maybe I actually am Tai Kamiya. Wow, how many times has that line been said?

"Don't you remember? Damn Tai, I swear you have the worst memory in the world, Don't you remember in the beginning of the school year, you were the new kid and were treating me like you didn't know I existed! Please, don't do that to me again, I thought I already cleared up the fact that, I do want to be your best friend Tai, I thought we cleared that up," she stiffens her voice shaking with every word she says.

I suddenly felt a sudden urge to hold her, tell her that, "It's all good bud!" like I use too, or...wait...LIKE I USE TOO????? But I haven't met her before!

"Damn...this...is shit!" I scream sinking into my knees.

"I thought...you'd be happy to see me again Tai, I didn't think it would be such a bad thing," she says innocently sitting down next to me. Why does she care so much! What am I thinking...she cares for Tai.

"Its...Its not that, It's just that, I...I'm not Tai, alright, I don't even know why I'm here, or how I even got here. I'm only here to find out who I really am," I say feeling as if I owed Sora something.

"Well if that's true, then how do you know that you're not really Tai? For all you know you really could be," she say as if she quickly grasped the concept. I was kinda surprised by how not shocked she was.

"Um, well, I...uh...I don't know I just know I'm not him!" I say, I don't even know why I don't wanna be that, Tai guy so much. I don't understand anything around here anymore, not that I ever really did.

"You're just being your stubborn egotistical self again, just like always sir Tai," Sora says sighing and getting up, I watch her get up, surprised by the girl.

"What are you talking about!? You're such a confusing girl," I say following her, she nods and turns around to face me again.

"Oh please, your the only confusing one around here Ta- O, I mean...nameless boy," she chuckles.

"Nameless? Hey! Don't make fun of my emotional status!" I yelled angrily, feeling like a whining little boy who's been denied a candy bar at a candy shop. Oh man was she getting to me.

"Oh my bad, but since your not Tai, then why on earth should I call you his name, oh yeah and you're right, Tai was **much** better looking than you, so you definitely can't be _him_," she laughs, I stared at her in disbelief.

"Say what now? He is not hotter than me! I look just like him!" I yell, damn she was pissing me off, and yet I couldn't help but get interested in what she was trying to do. This girl is weird, just like Tai and everyone else in that kid's life.

"Please, you don't even act like him so why should you have the honor of being called Taichi Kamiya?" she questions shrugging off my previous rebuttal.

"I obviously do considering that everyone around here calls met that!" I say angrily, awaiting for her to say something else.

"Funny, I use to remember how Tai use to get so angry at the littlest things, like when Kari popped his soccer ball and he-,"

"Hey! I had good reason to be mad!" I protest, suddenly gasping at the words that came out of my mouth. If I'm not Tai, then why the hell did I know what she's talking about?

"Oh wow, he has that same reaction every time I bring it up, I miss him you know? He was like my best friend and I wish he would come back. I don't wanna be here alone anymore, if you ever do find Tai, would you tell him to hurry on back, Sora's looking for him," she says sadly.

How come I suddenly feel all sympathetic towards her and stuff, How come I feel like...Tai already knows that she's looking for him. Maybe...maybe I really am Tai. Suddenly I felt like something had pushed me square in the stomach. I crawled on the ground in pain, my mind racing with memories I forgot I even had.

"Tai!" I heard Sora scream in the distance, I wanted to reach out to her...but I couldn't. The orb that I had been traveling in suddenly immerged before me, I was in the air an eerie white glow surrounded me and I could see Sora screaming under me, she looked like an ant from all the way up here. Wait a minute, Holy crap I'm flying!

"Holy Crap!" I yelled, the green and blue orb facing me.

"Do you finally wanna see what Tai looks like?" the orb yells, damn it was scaring me now.

"Uh, well...I guess...WAIT A MINUTE! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU KNEW WHAT TAI LOOKED LIKE AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME SO I COULD GET OUT OF HERE FASTER!" I accused in frustration, I could tell the orb was getting aggravated with me, and I was getting aggravated with it. I looked down at Sora who was jumping up an down, waving her arms in the air.

I smile at her, she seems...so different than most girls. Even though the only girl I've seen around here...is Kari. But she doesn't count as a girl, at least not to me.

"Will you pat attention!" the orb exclaims throwing a shoe at my head.

"Ow! What was that for!" I complains rubbing at the newly formed bruise on my forehead. The orb angrily flies closer to me, so that It's glittery texture was straight in front of my eyes, it was...so bright.

"Light...I haven't seen that in forever," I say, trying to reach out to the orb. The only thing I've seen here so far is nothing but white wall after white wall, it's been such a hell hole being stuck here. And now I'm seeing the prettiest light I've ever seen...and I wanna reach out to it so badly, maybe if I touch it, everything will go back to normal, and I'll find out who I truly am. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

I watch from the ground, my heart racing as Tai's hand reaches out to touch that beautiful light.

"Wait a minute, light...light...LIGHT! Isn't that something you see before you die," I think, watching as Tai's hand gets closer to the light. Damn it, yes! That's what that light is!

"TAI NO! DON'T TOUCH THE LIGHT! JUST DON'T TOUCH THAT LIGHT, PLEASE!" I scream,

I almost regretted trying to trick Tai into realizing he is Tai. Ugh, this is so fucking confusing! I almost wish that I were back at the diner, Oh damn the diner! Darla and Allan, there out to kill me, and...maybe that's how I got here...now I remember. I was knocked out...and...then I ended up here. But, then how did Tai end up here? He must have gotten knocked out somehow...but...he was sent to the hospital so that they could take out that knife from his shoulder. Then how come he's here and not with his family? Did he get in some kind...of comma? And, if that's true...then he hasn't woken up yet, and if he hasn't woken up yet...then...that light's here to kill him!

"TAI!" I tried to scream louder, but it wasn't helping. I felt my voice becoming weaker and weaker. Someone was calling out to me.

"Sora...," the voice whispered, damn it! It sounds like Darla's voice! Oh no, oh no, oh no, please don't tell me there waking me up at that stupid diner.

"Sora...," the voice whispered again, shiver's went down my back at the thought of awakening on the ground with Darla and Allan looking over me...fuck. No, I have to save Tai right now.

"TAI COME BACK DOWN DON'T TOUCH THE LIGHT!" I chocked.

"SORA!" It whispered again, and this time I felt a cool rush of cold water surround my body and...that was it.

"TAI!" I yelled once more before completely disappearing...and waking up. The image around me completely changed. I was no longer in that white foggy place, but in the same old Denny's diner. Except I was in the cold and gray kitchen, soaking wet. I saw Allan looking at me, the empty bucket in his hand.

"Rise in shine beautiful," he smiles, leaning over for a kiss. I gasp, horrified and slapped straight across the face.

"You ass hole! Why'd you wake me up!" I screamed, Tai was still at that place, and I don't even know if he made it alive...or...if he died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora?" I whispered looking down on the ground again, she was gone. That auburn haired girl, she was gone again. She was gone just as quickly as she had appeared. Well this is one hell of a problem. I stared back the green and blue orb, it's light shinning my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to grab it. But then I didn't wanna grab it either.

"What's the matter? If you're not Tai then you will grab this and everything will start all over again," the orb says awaiting for me to touch it.

"But...I...I just can't," something was holding me back,like there was still something left for me to do.

"Why! Why won't you just grab the light and let it all be done with! If you're not Tai then you'll do as I say!" the orb says angrily. I stop dead in my tracks, my mind once again racing with memories.

**-Flash Back-**

_"What are you, Dead Serious?" Tai asks stuffing a lollipop in his mouth. Sora smiles, following his example._

_"Yes I'm dead serious, I'm gonna teach you how to skateboard," she smirks. Tai rolls his eyes, getting up and letting the flaming hot sun bet down on his head._

_"Fine, let's go," he laughs pulling Sora up and jumping on her skateboard._

_"Okay, so what do you know how to do exactly?" she asks, watching Tai stand on the skateboard with no movement._

_"Uh Exactly? Well, pretty much this," he smiles, Sora rolls her eyes and jumps on the skateboard next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"What are you doing?" he asks, startled yet pleased_

_"Gonna teach you how to ride a skateboard, decently," she smiles she leans backwards allowing the board to move backwards a bit, they glided around the sidewalk, joy filling Tai._

_"This is awesome! Lemme try," he says,_

_"Oh, wait, Tai...HANG ON!" but it was too late, he soon grabbed control over the board and attempted to jump over a large rock coming ahead, the board slammed into the rock sending both Tai and Sora flying, and Tai fell on the ground while Sora lay sprawled on top of him_

_"Uh...um...dude," Tai whispered, blushing madly as Sora sits up her eyes staring into his own chocolate eyes which seem to melt under her gaze. She blushes as she realizes there position, feeli_ng_ her hands quiver underneath her._

_"I...I'm...sorry," she coughed getting up and helping Tai up as well._

_"No problem...um...we should go back, before were missed and stuff," Tai says grabbing the board. Sora smiles and follows after him. Taking his hand as he led her back towards his house._

**-End Flash Back-**

"No," I whisper to the orb.

"No what?" it asked

"I'm through with this, I'm through acting like I don't know who I am, when I obviously had the answer in front of me all along, I am Tai Kamiya. And...I wouldn't wanna be anyone else right now,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Sorry for updating a little late...okay very late. But, at leas I updated! Right? Um...yeah well anyways, so I guess Sora got through to Tai after all, and he's finally accepted that he is Tai! But...now will he be able to wake up from the comma, and what about Sora? What'll happen to her? Hahaha, oh yeah and when I was writing the scene with Tai and Sora trying to skateboard, when they fell on each other, a love song suddenly started to play on my Itunes! Totally coincidental! Um, yes well I thought I should share that, well thanks for reading and until later updates!**


	15. Dreaming little scheme

**Author's note: Alright you guys! Let's figure out what happened to Tai and Sora! Yeah man! Oh and thanks to TwinkieTUTUS for her much appreciated help with my "Comma" and "Coma" issues. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Mrs. Kamiya screams in horror as the many doctor's rush into her teenage son's room in the crowded hospital. She was being held back by a struggling Mr. Kamiya, his arms gripping into Mrs. Kamiya's shoulder as she desperately tries to follow them into the room.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY SON!" She yells falling on her knees, Mr. Kamiya wraps his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. When he suddenly feels his own tears drift to the shiny floor of the hospital. They both watch as the doctors run into the room, each shaking with anxiety as a second quickly passes.

Kari was curled up like a cat in the waiting room, her mind bursting with the past screaming of her mother, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY SON!" it would replay in her mind what seemed like a million times, while another voice whispered something else, "What is wrong with my brother?" It seemed impossible for anything to have hurt her brother this badly days ago, but now he was helpless in the hospital. Where anything could go wrong, but then again anything can go right.

Bur right now that doesn't seem to matter, what really matters is the health of her brother, and from what she overheard. It kept going up, to down, to down, and now he's in some sort of a desperate situation.

"Tai...," she whispered under the uneasy doctors who kept rushing in and rushing out of Tai's room, she watches as the last of the doctor's runs out of the room. The door only partially open. Kari gasps, her heart beginning to race with the urge of seeing her brother.

"I have to know if he's okay," she whispers before sneaking inside the room. Kari quietly steps inside, looking around the square white room, her eyes nestling on the beeping monitor at the right of a bed that contained her older brother. Inside the monitor a green line went up and down like a zig zag, which meant everything was alright. She slowly walks towards the edge of her bed, her eyes looking over her brother's signature wild hair, and his eyes closed, his breathing at ease.

"Oh, Tai, I'm so glad that-" but before she could finish the sentence, the monitor began beeping like an angry car with a lousy honor, she quickly glanced at it and felt her heart stop at the sight of the green line. Instead of it's usual zig zaginess, it was just a straight line across the screen. From the time she's pent at the hospital, she knows the difference between a healthy patient...and...a not so great patient. She looked over at his chest, how it was when she had come in was slowly rising and slowly falling, but now...he had stopped breathing. Kari panicked and stared into her brother's closed eyes, you could have never guessed that he was in pain by the way he slept. It was as if absolutely nothing wrong was happening, but...too bad something was.

"TAI WHAT'S WRONG! HELP! HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TAI!" Kari screamed, as the door behind her burst open, the rainfall of doctors quickly ran inside, pushing Kari to a corner and walking over to Tai's side. Covering him from view.

"TAI! NO!" Kari gasped, feeling her eyes begin to form tears, a female nurse quickly ran into the room. Grabbing Kari by the waist and pulling her out of the room.

"Stop it! No I wanna stay here!" Kari struggled, trying to dig her nails into the nurse's hands.

"No, I'm sorry but you cannot stay here," she whispered as if everything was okay, even though behind her voice Kari knew the truth...her brother...was dying.

"LET ME GO! TAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, what was that?" I asked, listening to a faint voice in the distant call my name. The name I finally realized was mine, the name that has always been mine but me being an idiot denied it.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the tiny voice screamed again, I coughed, I feel so week as if I had just fought a never ending war. What's going on? I coughed, getting up from the ground. I look around my surroundings, such a beautiful place, although faint.

The birds chirped in the distance as they flew into their beautifully grown trees, the lake before me making ripples as a girl across from it threw pebble after pebble. The grass under me rustled against the wind accompanied by the rest of the grass around me, butterflies flew before my very eyes and through the clear blue skies. The laughter of a girl suddenly rushed behind me.

"Tai," she whispered, I quickly turned around. My heart filling with joy as I see her, feeling as if It's been forever since we've been together.

"Sora!" I exclaim happily. I quickly get up, maybe a bit to quickly as I feel the world around me begin to spin. I fall to the ground again, except this time I find my head in Sora's lap under the cool refreshing tree, her hand stroking at my hair.

"Sora...I've missed you," I say, resting my eyes as I held her other hand in mine.

"And I've missed you too Tai," she smiles, and that was all I needed. For her to smile at me again, like she had always done.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" I asked. Watching as her face suddenly turned into a surprise expression.

"Ask me anything Tai," she says, exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Do...do you know what love feels like?" I asked, I almost couldn't believe that the words came out of my mouth! I could tell she was surprised too, I just hope I hear the answer I wanna hear.

"Yes, I do, at least I hope I do," she smirks

"Really? Can...you...tell me the feeling?" I asked again, she nods.

"It's like time stops and all you wanna do is be around that special person, never wanting to see them with anyone else but you, never wanting them to stop talking to you for one second. You begin to realize...that...you need them. And it seems like a week even though it's only been a few hours since you've last seen them, and you end up wishing that they would go to hell for making you feel this way, but then you also wish for them to be happy, even if it means your own demise," she chokes, I could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Sora...have you ever been..._in love_?" I was finally able to get the words out of my mouth, even though it was a stupid question. Considering that if she's felt love, then she's obviously been in love. Right? To my surprise she shakes her head and stands, walking towards the lake. I follow her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything," I cough throwing a rock into the water and watching as it sinks into the water, kinda like the sinking feeling I feel now.

"You don't have to be sorry, I...I don't think I've ever felt _love_, I've only witnessed it, that's how I know that it exists at least, but...I don't think I had ever been in love, until-" she stops dead in her track, damn! Right when I was getting exited to hear her!

"Until...what?" I urge her on, feeling my heart getting ready to jump into my chest and dive into the water. She shakes her head, dipping her hands in the water and cupping some water into her mouth. I sigh feeling the wind run it's hands throughout my hair and into hers. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked under the wonderful sun, and the crazy wind. But, somehow she balanced both things out, making it all look beautiful.

"Tai? Are you okay?" she asks, catching my eyes on her. I quickly turn away, trying to ignore the burning feeling in my cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I coughed, making my voice sound deeper than it usually was. She smiles and throws the rest of the water she had in her hands into the lake and we both watch as the sparkling beads of water fall back towards the water, both reflecting our smiles against them.

"Until, I met you," she says after a long time. I looked back at her, a bit confused about what she was talking about. To tell the truth, I forgot about what we were talking about.

"What about meeting me?" I ask poking at the water with a stick, she turned away from me, disappointment clearly reflecting against her stare.

"I...never mind, forget it," she says, I shrug, not wanting her to get upset over...whatever we were talking about. How the hell did I just forget like that!?

"Tai, you have to wake up now," she says taking my hand, my eyes widened under her grasp. So warm, so happy, what's going on?

"W...Wake up? But, I'm not asleep," I say pulling her closer towards me.

"None of this is real, it's all a part of your imagination, eventually going to turn you against yourself...and...take you towards the other world," she says. Okay, now I'm confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Sora?" I chuckle letting her go to watch the birds majestically fly over the water. She spins me around, her hands on my shoulder.

"S...Sora?" I asked, tears were in her eyes now. Uh oh, I did something wrong.

"You have to wake up! Please! I can't lose you right now!" she cries, I suddenly found my hands around her waist, pulling her into a deep hug as she cries into my shoulder. My head resting on her own shoulder.

"Lose me? Sora...I'm right here," I say, damn this chick is confusing...but...I guess that's what I love about her, she's hard to figure out making her completely unpredictable.

"No Tai, your in bed at a hospital on the verge of dying," I suddenly jump back, okay, I know she's unpredictable and all, but whoa was that unexpected.

"Oh wow Sor, I think you've finally lost it, if none of this is real, then...how come your here?" I ask feeling smart. She smiles.

"After we met that time that you didn't know what your name was, Allan woke me up, and-"

"Allan? That bastard, wait a minute? How'd he wake you up!? Are you with him!? Sora you'd better be giving me answers here!" I demand, she sighs.

"I will, but for now let me go on, so after Allan woke me up, I snuck back into my room...and tried to fall asleep so I could contact you again, and...I guess it worked," she says

"Yeah...I guess...WAIT A MINUTE ROOM! YOU HAVE A ROOM...WITH...ALLAN?" I stare at her bewildered, she laughs.

"It's not what you think, but for now...let me help you come back, Tai...you've been in a coma for...as long as I can remember (A/N: Truth be told...I kinda forgot how long Tai had been in that coma, sorry everyone!)

"Coma? But...that's right, at school, the knife, and...you, are you okay?" another stupid question from me, Taichi Kamiya. Wow, it feels great to say that, Taichi Kamiya! Uh, wait, no back to Sora.

"Yeah, and I'm fine, but...you can't...die now," she whispers

"How am I gonna die? I'm not in any danger," I say confused

"Not now because your with me, the fact that I'm contacted with you is keeping a barrier in between you and that orb that tried to kill you before," she explains.

"Oh, right, but...how do you know that?" I asked, man this is confusing.

"I figured it out after a while, but...please Tai, once I leave...you cannot, I repeat cannot, give into that light," she whispers, I nod, knowing what she's talking about.

"But, I'll see you again, when...I wake up again, right?" I ask, she hesitates, but then nods. What's up with her? I feel like she isn't telling me something.

"Sor, what aren't you-"

"I gotta go Tai, please, don't give in," she whispers before she disappears into a blur.

"SORA!" I yell suddenly feeling myself back in the air, in that same place I was before, and the orb still in front of me.

"Tai...it...is your time," the orb whispers, a beautiful shinning light appearing before my eyes. A temptation to touch it rises in my body. But, I can't...for Sora.

"No," I say simply falling to the ground. The orb gasps at me, flying to my side.

"You must! It is-"

"It is rather obvious that you want me dead! Tell me why!" I yell, sweet I just got hella serious with this dude! uh, wait, back to the scene.

"You wanna know why I want you dead, do you?" the orb says, it's circular shape suddenly molding into that of a humans.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said," I said in my smart assy way. Bam! I'm kicking ass!

"Then, why don't you look me straight in the face," he bellows, I turn around to face the...man?! How'd that happen, he wore a long black cloak that covered his face, only his long silver hair lay at his shoulder and his piercing red eyes cut through the darkness under his hood.

"Great," I mumble.

"Taichi Kamiya, It's time...for you to die!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, Doctor! What's wrong with the patient!" the woman says horrified as they watch Tai's breathing to get worse and his hands clench his blankets.

"I...I don't know Doctor Shibuyama, something is obviously wrong," one of the male doctors responds. They watch as the monitor next to Tai was beeping like crazy, a long with the green life line inside.

"Hurry! Get the stabilizer!" Doctor Shibuyama orders, one of the doctors nods and returns with a small needle containing red clear liquid inside.

"Do you think it's wise...," Doctor Hentaru asks, she nods.

"He won't stand still...as...if a battle were raging on inside of him," she says getting ready to pierce Tai with the numbing formula.

"But, isn't it better to let to boy battle his way back towards here, maybe his body has finally encountered the problem of his coma," Doctor Hentaru says, she shakes her head.

"If we do that, there might be a possibility of him not being able to endure the problem, causing him to cause his own death," she says, Doctor Hentaru nods, and watches as she plunges the needle into his arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai dives towards the ground as another blast nearly misses his head.

"This isn't good, I can't keep dodging him much longer," Tai whispers to himself as he watches the man look around for him.

"Tai? Oh Tai where are you? Come out, this will be a lot faster if you come now!" he calls out, raising his lighting red sword to the sky. Tai chuckles, walking out of his hiding place.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," he smirks, when suddenly, a numbing sensation fell throughout his body, he falls to the ground, unable to move.

"Damn! Now what! I can't die here not now, not when I've got so many people waiting for me back where I belong, not...when...so many people miss me, not when there's still someone out there who needs to know how I feel, not while...I still have a chance," Tai thinks watching as the man makes his way over to the helpless Tai. He raises his sword towards Tai's head. Tai felt smaller than an ant at this point, but he felt stronger than a thousand men, the odds of that weren't great. But they were always significant.

"NO!" He screams overpowering the numbing liquid and rolling to the side just as the sword plunges towards the spot where he just lay.

"You want a real challenge, then you try and kill me, with a fair fight," he says gasping for breath. The man chuckles.

"You're challenging me? In your condition?" he asks, laughing at Tai's attempts.

"Yes, I am, and if you were a real man, then you'll accept the challenge without hesitation," Tai says, smiling. The man's grin quickly disappears at Tai's words. Smiling, he hands out his sword which disappears into a black flame.

"Fine, now weapons, we'll make it man to man combat, but...if I win, you will allow me to take you to the world of the dead never to return again without hesitation," he says, getting ready to fight.

"Fine, and if I win, you'll let me go back to my own world, and never follow me again," Tai says. The man nods.

"This should be an interesting fight,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Awww man! Now Tai has to battle for his own life! When is this guy gonna catch a break, am I right? Well, until later readings, thanks!**


	16. The Awakening of the Kamiya

**Author's note: Alright! Um, yea sorry about the whole Fantasy thing in the last chapter, I kind of stumbled over how to get Tai to wake up again, and I kind of thought it a bit simple for him just to wake up without some huge life lesson or some other crap like that learned. So, once again sorry. But, I promise this is the last bit of Fantasy in this story!! Again, a thousand apologize to any one who might have gotten confused or mad at me for my...random fantasy writings. Well, now that that's settled, back to the story!!! Oh and...I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT ON THIS STORY! I HOPE THAT NONE OF YOU HAVE UP ON ME FOR MY BRAIN CRAMPS AND STUFF...grr...I blame myspace.**

**Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN DIGIMON...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, alright then," was all that Mr.Kamiya could say as he watched the calm doctors rush out of Tai's room. He suddenly snapped back into reality and ran towards the doctor.

"Damn it what happened to my son?!" Mr. Kamiya growled pinning the doctor against the wall. The Doctor quickly pushed Mr. Kamiya away and he fell into Mrs. Kamiya's arms, both of them falling on the cold hard ground.

"Please, just tell us...is Tai going to be okay?" Mrs. Kamiya urged, her sparkling eyes bringing anyone's emotions at ease. The Doctor sighed, turning his back away from the couple.

"Were...not sure yet, but, we hope he will be," the doctor whispered before walking away, leaving the couple in tears at fear of losing their son.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Tai, come out come out, it won't hurt for very long," the stupid orb man thing creeps. Damn, I swear this sucks, everywhere I turn, every little damn thing looks the same! I need a break from this madness and return to the real world so I can be with my family, friends...and...Sora again.

A sudden blast cascades behind me and swiftly misses me. I let out a small shout before crawling away.

"Wait, what am I doing!? I should face this like a man!" I smile, getting up and striking a super hero pose, yeah, not my best idea. The man quickly throws me to the ground and before I knew it, his hand was around my neck already choking the little air I had left.

"Well Taichi, any last words?" he asks, damn how I wish I coulda wipe that smile of his ugly little pimpled face. Hahaha, the dumb ass probably doesn't realize how ugly he really is...hmm...I wonder.

"Yeah, I do...next Halloween...can I borrow your face as my mask?" I choked out. His grip on me loosened a bit, perfect, it's working.

"Say what now?! The only person that'll be borrowing someone's face...will be me!" he threatens. I chuckle.

"Why? Are you gonna borrow you're mom's face too, you're not ugly enough, eh?" I laugh, at this point I was really messing with him. I could see his vain popping out of his forehead. This was my chance, I kicked my knee into his stomach and felt him fall over me. I quickly push him off and kick him towards somewhere else. He lay on the ground, clutching his stomach from my bad ass kick. He gets up again, and I know I'm in trouble.

"TAICHI YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled, I shrugged, what a compliment.

"Yeah? So what?, I honestly don't give a fuck" It was all I could really say, I didn't really know what to say! Or...what to do at all! Arg this battle thing is driving me crazy, all I want...is too go back!

"RUN BOY CAUSE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO MOVE!" he yells getting ready to strike at me again. What the hell? Was that supposed to be a threat? I seriously don't get it at all. But before I knew it he had me pinned to the ground again, I could feel myself losing feeling in my body. I could barely move my fingers anymore as his grip on my throat got stronger.

"G...Get...o...ff," I breathed. He laughs in my face showing off his great vampire like teeth.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It's you're destiny to die Taichi Kamiya, since you met that Sora girl everything's gone the wrong way, haven't you noticed? Oh please Tai...it is time for you to die, stop struggling and the pain will soon go away. Like it did for me," he whispered. The smile slightly fading away from his face. I could feel my vision blurring, but I could still speak well enough.

"Like it...Happened...to you? What...a...r..e...you...talking about?" damn saying that was harder than I thought. How much time do I have left?

"Yeah, everything that has happened to you, is basically what happened to me. I had the girl, the friends, the family, the sport...blah, blah. But, one day it all turned upside down and I...died...my girlfriend ended up dying right after me because of her crazy ex boyfriend. I never got the chance to save her," he complained. I quickly look him straight in his eyes. His pain bouncing back on me and I could feel my breathing becoming heavier...damn...I'm dying.

"H...o...w...did...you...d...ie?" I whispered clutching at my shirt. He sighed looking away from me and into the thin white air. The feeling in the room was dead, I could almost feel nothing around me, like there wasn't some guy on me right now trying to kill me. I didn't feel anything at all, I could only hear his ugly voice.

"I died...trying to protect her," he says. I gasp the pain getting worse by the second. How was I supposed to get out of this one?

"So...you're saying I'm just like you? What a lie...I would never give up to save Sora. I just wish I could prove it to her before this shit happens. I wanna go back so bad, before she ever met Alan and kick his ass even though he doesn't know who she is. I wanna hurt him so bad...so I can take the pain out of her. It's so hard...to keep up with her, but I like it that way. I won't give up trying to save her, and the only way that I'm gonna do that. Is if I save myself first. I'm not gonna let you ruin that! Unlike you...I won't give up!" I don't even know how I got the words to come out of my mouth.

Considering this man's hand was halfway around my throat. I pushed him to the ground, his head hitting the floor and spilling out a small of blood from the side of his head. I get up, feeling all of my strength re-entering my body.

"Nothing will ever keep me down," I whisper getting ready to pounce at the man, but before I could get my hands on him...he disappears.

"OH WHAT THE HELL! I JUST SPENT MOST OF MY TIME TRYING TO KICK THIS GUY'S ASS AND NOW HE DISAPPEARS! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Sorry, I needed to vent my anger.

"Doctor! Doctor I demand you go back in there and save my son!" the voice was familiar...but where was it coming from. I quickly turn around, a clear vision of a man following another man in a hospital with a woman in one of the man's arms. Her eyes flowing forever lasting tears.

"Who...are they?" I question myself watching as the brown haired man stops the so-called-doctor.

"GO BACK IN THERE AND SAVE TAI!" He yells. Oh damn, that's me. Then...is...he...

"Dad?" I whisper. The woman runs closer to a boy in a hospital bed. Doctor's were crowded all over him and a little girl was sitting in the corner of the room. Her eyes burning with tears. I watch as she approaches the boy.

"TAI PLEASE WAKE-UP!" She screams at him, pushing the doctors away.

"WHAT?!" I yell out...he's Tai? But I'm Tai!...then...is that...where I am right now? The little girl from the corner quickly runs towards the side of his bed as well. Touching at his hand. I quickly look down at my own hand...no feeling at all.

"Tai...it's Kari...can you hear me? Please Tai, you've gotta come back, everything's going crazy without you here. I need you Tai. You're my big brother, who's gonna kick T.K.'s butt whenever he tries to put the moves on me, or help mom with the groceries...or...or...help Dad to finish the fence you guys were working on. Tai, you've left a lot of things unfinished...please...come back and finish them," she whispers...her tears falling on the boy's hair. I quickly jump back...feeling the tear slip down my forehead. I remember who this girl is now.

"Kari...my little sister. I have to go back, I have to go back," I whisper to myself...walking towards the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a while since I've seen Tai around, ever since the incident from school I haven't been allowed to see him or help the family out in any way. Without Sora here it's been a real nightmare as well, everything's been going down the drain and the only person I've been hearing from is Matt. It's kinda strange how things sometimes end up, ya know? You think you're meant for someone...but then you realize you may love someone else. Everything's confusing in this crazy little world of ours, and I don't get why I'm acting so deep when right now I'm about to go to Matt's house and were gonna make a plan to sneak in and see Tai.

"Mimi, it's great to see you," he welcomes opening the door and letting me in. I smile at his gesture sitting beside him on the couch in the living room.

"It's great to se you to Matt, how 'ya been?" I ask, it's a little bit awkward being here alone with him, considering that he is Tai's best friend, and Tai and me...are supposedly an "item" but lately I've been wondering if that's really what I want. Tai...maybe I want someone else.

"Mimi? You okay?" he asks watching me space out. I shiver and turn to look into his gorgeous deep blue eyes. They looked like the sea...and I could get lost in them so many times.

"I...I'm fine, so are we gonna do this or what?" I ask watching as he turns on the T.V. He shrugs.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking, we could always just walk into the hospital and tell them were family, no plan or nuthin we could just go," he says simply. I get ready to strangle him, but once I get the picture in my head. It sounds reasonable. How come we didn't think of it before?

"Yeah totally that sounds great," I say getting up. He turns of the T.V. and follows me out the door, the bright sun covered up behind the gray clouds in the sky and the fog filling the air. Matt suddenly spins me around.

"What is it?" I question getting scared over the serious expression on his face.

"Do...do you still love Tai?" he asks, I stare at him in astonishment. The truth was, I wasn't sure if I ever DID love Tai. He's a great guy and all, but maybe the only reason I ever wanted him in the first place, was because Sora wanted him. It had been like that for a long time. Anything Sora wanted, I would usually end up wanting as well, and I'd always get it. But maybe this time, I never even wanted Tai...I was maybe just trying to make someone jealous...could that person have been...

"Mimi?" Matt asks again, I could feel his arms shaking at his sides. Damn did I feel caught up in the middle.

"I...I don't know," I finally say, he nods walking down the steps. I watch him go, feeling a great emptiness inside me and feeling as if...my answer wasn't true.

"I think...I may love you Matt Ishida,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light was almost a little to much to handle, I quickly shut my eyes as if someone were flashing a camera in my eyes one hundred times in a row. But, it was harder to do than I thought. I felt like my eyes were glued shut, but...the feeling in my hand had suddenly returned. Actually all the feeling in my body returned. I felt a small hand encircling my own, yelling out my name.

"Tai please wake up!" she screamed, I immediately squeezed her hand, and she jumped. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes. Yes! I could see all the doctors crowding around me, and I could see my mother on the floor crying her eyes out while my dad beat the hell out of the wall to my right. Kari was the firs to see me.

"Hey Kari, what's up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yeah I know you all hate me now right? First I make you wait so long for this update, and now when I finally do update...its so short! But, at least Tai has finally AWAKENED! YES! Now...will he find Sora before it's too late??? And dude, what about Mimi and Matt??? Muahah all to come soon, really soon and I promise I won't take as long for this one! I'M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**


	17. Welcome back

**Author's note: Ok, again sorry for the long await, but I have an excuse this time! We changed the internet service cause the other one we had was a piece of shit. But it took forever for the company to send us the stuff to install it and blah, blah, blah, but the important part is that I'm here now! And I have come with a nice long (I feel like I owe you guys that much for not updating in forever!) update. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon, those damn bastards won't give it to me!!  
**

* * *

Have you ever gotten that feeling where all you want is for everyone to just go away and leave you the hell alone? Like, you just wanna tell everyone off even though they might have had nothing to do with anything? Have you ever felt like...everything is just stupid and...you just want everything to go away so that you can disappear into that little corner of the room and whimper like the scared little person you really are at the moment?

No? Yes? I wasn't really expecting to get an answer from anyone, I wasn't even planning on answering any of these questions, let alone actually admit to feeling any of this. How long has it been since I've seen anyone that I actually care about! How long has it been since I've talked to anyone I care about! How long has it been, since anyone's worried about me?

This sucks so hard, I wanna fucking run away and never come back but I CAN'T! I'm trapped like a mouse up in this place that I use to think was my only way out. Was I wrong, I shoulda figured that out the first day I met Darla. But what was I to do? Whatever I coulda done, I'll never know cause right now I'm paying the damn price for all the stuff I've caused to my friends and family. I guess, if they're alright then I should be able to survive too.

"SORA GET THE HELL TO WORK!" the sound of her voice made me jump in surprise causing me to hit my head against the shelf above my bed. Ugh! That's like the ten thousandth time I've done that because of her!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I scream back, my voice was going out from screaming back at her too. I jump of my bed and quickly put on my stupid kinky uniform for Denny's. From the corner of my eye I see the door crack open and I immediately push my weight against the door and slam it in the face of whoever was back there.

"Damn it Sora stop doing that!" The familiar voice screams in pain. I roll my eyes. Allan, shoulda figured as much.

"What the hell do you want? And maybe I'd stop doing that if you'd quit trying to sneak up on me in my room you jack ass," I breathed. My angers been getting the better of me lately, and that's totally not a good thing.

"Don't think so much of yourself Sora, trust me I wouldn't even wanna look at you," he laughs entering the room. I make sure that I'm close to the room's door just incase if I have to sprint out of there and yell rape.

"Puhlease, if I'm really not that great then quit staring at me when we work, keep you're eyes on the work stupid," I say leaving the room. I have no time for this pathetic ass, I have to figure out the rest of my escape plan...which...is harder than it sounds. Way harder.

"Ah, there you are Sora. Took you long enough to get down the stairs," she smiles. I'm surprised at this woman so much. She acts like such a bitch at night during closing time, but in the morning she gets all peppy Mimi on my ass. I think the psychotic bitch is pregnant, too many mood swings for a woman her age is just not normal. But honestly, who would ever get HER pregnant. Not to be mean or anything. Heheh...psyche.

"SORA!" her whaling voice finally catches my attention. Did I space out again?

"What?" I spat back. She smiles and hands me a tray.

"Go get the customers orders please, I mean that is your job no?" she says before walking away. Correction, she's not sometimes a pain, she's always a pain. She always has been, and she'll never change. I quickly grab the heavy tray and find it painful, I have thousands of small cuts on my hands. Why you ask? Pshh one obvious answer dude, Allan. That bastard hasn't changed any of his abusive ways at all, and Darla seems to like watching him slap me, punch me, slam me against walls.

Yeah, all in a normal days work, I honestly think that I've gotten more bruises from Allan than I have trying to skateboard. Wow, and I hella don't even think I'm exaggerating at all. I walk out towards the 'busy' restaurant. A busy day here is basically five or six people. Since this place is IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

I sigh, as I take the orders of the people sitting around the tables and walk back towards the kitchen. Allan stood at the doorway, his grin bringing shivers down my back. Looks like its beating time, yay.

"Allan, you're in my way," I say trying to get past him. He sticks his arms out in front of him, grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to face him. I really should have seen that one coming. I feel his breath on my face, damn this boy needs to learn the meaning of a toothbrush!

"Sorry Sora, but I didn't get my good morning kiss," he says. Getting ready to press his lips against mine.

"NO!" I suddenly scream, with the tray still in hand I quickly thrash it at the side of his head and immediately I can feel the warm liquid of his blood leading down the tray towards my arm. Oh no, what I just do! Allan's grip finally loosens on me and he lets go, I slide against the wall, falling to the ground and slowly let go of the tray.

My hands were shaking like crazy at this point, the anger in Allan's eyes was so unexplainable. His mouth twitched and his eyes were hidden by his long hair.

"I...Allan...I...I didn't mean to," it was all I could say. Even the words were hard to say, I suddenly felt like I forgot how to speak, I forgot how to move...I forgot how to do everything.

"You...bitch," he bellowed. The tears immediately began to fall, the salt filling my mouth with bitter taste as they ran themselves down my cheeks.

"Please, Allan...," I begged. Normally I wouldn't beg anyone for anything, but...damn am I scared. What am I supposed to do! My spirit lifted slightly when I heard Allan chuckle. Maybe he really wasn't that mad!

I let out a small smile, hoping for the littlest chance, damn. I was wrong, like always, I was wrong. He reaches out his arm and slaps me across the face, his hand coming in contact with my face as the force pushes my head back slamming it against the wall.

My breathing becomes rough, as the pain at my cheek gets higher and higher. Allan's snickering not making the situation any better. Help me, someone help me now!

"What was that Sora? Were you going to say something?" he asks. I shake my head at him, getting ready to fully just cry my eyes out right there and then.

"I...I wasn't gonna say...anything," I whimpered. He smiles again before his foot socks at my stomach. My hands immediately going to try and ease the pain in my stomach. The wind being blown out of my stomach and through my mouth.

"S...top...please," I whispered again. My whole body ached now, this wasn't the only beating I've been receiving, its like this almost every day. Sometimes even worse than this, sometimes he'll even-

"Here, take the plate back out!" he laughs grabbing a glass plate from the table next to him and dropping it on my hands. The plate crashes and I watch as it shatters on the floor and onto my hands. The pieces scrapping and ripping at my skin. With my hands letting out a flow of my own blood and my face roughly scraped from the plate, my cheek burning with the pain, and the air blown out of my system. Everything seemed at a lost.

I couldn't get up, my breathing was getting worse. But I've taken worse beatings from this guy, so why has this become so much harder? I can't get up, I can't get up...maybe...I...can't...breathe.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, you shoulda never left me, never shoulda left me," he smirks before forcefully grabbing me by the arm and dragging me back towards my dusty room in the attic. He pushes the door open and throws me on the bed. My body landing and just staying there, I can already feel my vision getting blurry as he approaches me.

"Al...Allan...pl...ease...," I choke. He laughs before placing a kiss on my burning cheek.

"I'll see you later Sora, have fun in here by your self, I love you," he whispers walking out of the room and locking the door. The tears start again. What do I do now!? I need help...because...everything's becoming blurry...I can't...breathe! I can't breathe! Tai...and...Tai.

I shouldn't have thought about him, it was the worst time to ever even think about him. Every time I start thinking about him, I beat myself up about him at school...the knife and Allan. It's all my fault. It always has been and I'm such an idiot for even thinking that he could ever...love me back. Wait, did I just think that?

"L...love me back?" I whispered, I let out the long breath I didn't even realize I was holding in and stare out the blank window.

Seeing the reflection of a sad girl on the ground, her tears sliding down her cheeks and towards the dirty wooden ground. Her eyes filled with tears and regrets, I sigh, staring at the reflection even harder only to see what I've become.

"I never wanted it to end like this, or even start like it did," I sighed before letting out a small smile. The entire room was now in complete darkness as I felt my body falling, and falling until it finally stopped.

* * *

"Hey Kari, what's up?" I grinned watching as the stunned girl jumps back and falls on the ground. Mom quickly gets up and runs towards my bed, the scent of her perfume filling my senses...wow did I miss that smell. 

"Tai?...oh my goodness TAI!" She screamed in joy. Wasn't expecting her to scream, she quickly wraps her arms around me and squeezes the life out of me.

"Ma...mom...," I choked. She immediately let go, her cheeks flustered and her eyes filling with watery joy. Wow, how emo was that sentence? Kari quickly leaped from her spot and ran towards the other side of my bed.

"You...you...listened," she whispered. I frowned at her, listened to what?

"To you? Calling me?" I asked, I was confused. She nods, I grin at her and grab her into a big bear hug which was really hard considering I was damn well laying down.

I could hear running footsteps coming outside from the hospital door. I smile as I watch my dad and a couple of other doctors run into the room to see what was going on. He stopped right in front of my bed. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in three weeks and his eyes still seemed the same as always. The same eyes he always gave me, which were the, "Tai don't do anything stupid," stare. But this time it was kinda different it was as if he was saying:

"You never did anything stupid Tai," he says smiling. I nod, bingo. Tears began falling from his eyes and before I knew it...they were falling from mine too.

"Dad...," I whispered before he ran towards me and hugged me, mom and Kari soon joined in and the doctor's rushed everyone out so they could do another check up on me. I didn't realize how much my life was at a lost without any of the people that was just around me.

"Alright Tai, were gonna be taking your pulse, so put this on," a female doctor says handing me some sort of a patch. I agree and place it on my arm, it took the doctor's a million tests before they finally decided that I was fine and free to go. I was about ready to scream with joy when those words left the doctor's throats.

Suddenly the room's door bursts open and I see a familiar brown haired girl and blonde haired dude.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," she screams in her usual high pitched voice. I smirk as I watch Mimi wrestle away the doctors that were trying to block her way. I jump out of my bed, only to get tackled by Mimi as she wrapped her arms around me.

"MIMI! MIMI! MIMI LET ME GO! YOU'RE GONNA PUT ME BACK INTO THE COMA!" I yelled frantically. She giggles and lets me go, wait a minute. Isn't she supposed to be my girlfriend? Uh...it doesn't feel right at all. Me and her? I don't get it...when did I decided to be with her? When did I decided to leave Sora? Speaking of Sora...where is she?

"Hey Tai," Matt says behind me, I grin at him before bringing him into a hug.

"You loser, don't even hug me huh?" I smile. He laughs and pushes me away.

"Mimi," I say after a while, she quickly looks up at me and I gesture her to follow me out of the room. She agrees and follows me out towards the hallway. She grins at me, this is gonna end up killing me.

"Mimi...I...uh...mmmm," I'm choking. How wonderful. She smiles.

"Breaking up huh?" she says. I stared at her, how come she wasn't as hurt as I thought she'd be?

"Y...yea...,"

"For Sora, I get it," she says. I gape at her even longer this time, which probably made me look even more stupider than I already was.

"How'd you know?" I asked lamely. What kind of a question is that?!?!

"C'mon Tai, I see the way you look at her, how you guys connect. I always knew that I could never compete with her. But our time together was sweet and I really appreciated it. I guess in the end, I always knew, you would always end up loving Sora," she whispered.

"By time together, did you mean me being in the hospital? We were barely together at all," I immediately slap my hand across my mouth. I'm an idiot, a complete idiot, why the fuck did I say that? I should have just left it at that.

To my amazement, she chuckles and lets out a long sigh. I was expecting something more...mimi-ish. Which probably would have been a long squeal and her yelling at me hella loudly.

"Either way, it was fun Tai. But I'm glad you at least fell in love with someone who loves you back," she sighs. I frown at her.

"L...Lo...Love? Who said anything about love? I just...you know like her is all, that's it," I rambled. She laughs and turns away.

"Don't even try to deny it Tai, you love her. And that's the end of it," it amazes me the way Mimi can put words in your mouth, especially when what she says, is completely right.

"I...guess I never even noticed," I say scratching the back of my head. She nods.

"I gotta go Mimi, I have to tell someone very special...that I love them," I grin. I turn around and try to make my way out of the hospital. When I find Mimi suddenly running after me, I turned to look at her with a confused expression. I'm confused again.

"TAI WAIT!" she screams. I nod and wait for her to catch up to me. Outside the hospital, rain began to form and I felt the little droplets force themselves onto the ground around me, and on top of me of course. I watched as Mimi slipped and slid towards me, her eyes seeming ready to burst with tears and fall towards the ground a long with the rain.

"Yeah?" I question. This must be pretty damn important if she's standing in the way of me finally telling Sora how I feel!!! Wow...that's...so...wow.

"You...I came to tell you, that...you won't find her at her house," she says shivering from the pouring rain.

"Oh, um okay then where is she? The park? Aunt's house? Grandma's house? Where is she?" I asked. The tears suddenly started flowing from her eyes.

"She isn't in any of those places, we've all looked!" she screams.

"Look? What? Mimi...what's going on? Where's Sora?" I ask impatiently. She shakes her head and looks the other way.

"Mimi! Where is she! I need to know right now!" I yell aggravated. I suddenly see the figure of Matt running towards us. He runs next to Mimi and immediately comforts her, I...as usual, am still fucking confused.

"Tai, Sora's gone. She ran away the day that Allan stabbed you, no one knows where she is!" Matt yells. I step back, everything around me completely went black. Sora...gone? It can't be, she was here. She's always been here, by my side with her sweet smile and, and...she can't be gone.

"Funny Matt, just tell me where she is okay?" I say in denial. Matt slaps me across the face.

"WAKE UP TAI! THIS ISN'T A JOKE! NONE OF THIS IS A JOKE SHE'S GONE AND WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! SHE RAN AWAY!" Matt yells out.

I shake my head at him, these people are all bastards! They're so stupid, I bet they damn well forgot about Sora so she's hiding out somewhere. I'll find her though, damn it I'll find her!

I turned the other way and ran into the rain, I didn't know where the hell I was going.

But its time that Sora came back home, and if memory serves...wherever Allan is. She is.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes! So Tai is finally gonna go and look for Sora! But...how the hell is he gonna do it? Find out next time! Until later readings, adios! Oh and I hope that chapter was long enough and enjoyable.**


	18. Say It Louder, I always Have

**Author's note: For those of you who care I feel very inspired right now. So here's another update for all of you!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon. Just the story plot and stuff dude.**

* * *

I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could, the voices of Mimi and Matt yelling behind me.

"TAI NO! WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE SHE'S GONE!" they screamed, I wasn't taking that as an answer though, no way. She's still out there, I know it.

No one else was doing shit to find her, so I'm gonna find her. I don't care, I need to find her. In the past few days...or maybe not even days, I've realized that I can't live without this girl.

I still don't even know how this feeling began to form. She's always been there, from the first time I moved to the first time I held her. She's been there forever, I just can't believe I never really saw her.

My mind begins to race with her smile, her hair...her scent. Just everything about her drives me crazy now, I should have realized this such a long time ago...

_**Flash Back**_

_"Hey yo Tai!" called the familiar voice in the background. I smiled and turned around to face Matt._

_"What up dude!" I reply greeting him with our usual hand shake. Which was a lot more complicated than it looks okay!! We walked towards the school, in our regular clothes we didn't take in the big idea of a dance. It's kinda stupid how people always get dressed up for dances when they're all in the dark. There's no point in changing at all, but whatever, people are people._

_We walk in the dead of night, listening to the soft breeze and the nightly birds. We smiled as we approached the small middle school. I could already hear the laughter and the stomping of feet inside the gym. Maybe it won't be so bad, eh?_

_We both stroll in, as if we were the coolest people in town. Even though, we sorta were. The turn out was pretty surprising, so many people. I honestly didn't even know that there were so many people in this school. Luckily I was an 8th grader at the time, so it was all chill. We walked past the many dancing couples and groups, my mind wandering over too two familiar girly faces._

_Matt nudged me and I nodded. We walked towards them._

_"Hey guys," Mimi greeted us in her usual Mimi way. Matt smiles and nods towards her, I rolled my eyes at him. He's an idiot._

_"Um...Kamiya," I heard a small voice from behind me. I was startled by the voice, but I pretty much knew who it was. I smiled and quickly turned around._

_"Take-," but the vision I saw in front of me took the words right out of my mouth. It was definitely her, just...not in the way I remembered her. Her usual tied up hair was finally let down on her shoulders, for the first time she's wearing a beautiful white skirt and her legs were finally exposed from being hidden in ripped jeans, and she wore a pink shirt that revealed curves that I never knew she had._

_She looked incredible, and there was a sparkle in her eyes that I had never seen before, her sunrise eyes suddenly brought my entire mind to her. Beautiful was the only word that I could hear echo in my head. In her case, her change in clothes was right. She made it all seem wonderful._

_"Hey Tai, don't drool it makes you look stupid," Mimi says patting him on the back. I shrugged it away and passed my attention back to Sora. She smiled at me, and suddenly I felt as if nothing was wrong. Like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. I immediately shook the thoughts out of my head causing my hair to fly everywhere and start slapping Sora. Damn, now who's the idiot!?_

_"Sorry! I uh...hair...ya know?" I found myself mumble._

_"Don't worry I get it," she laughed tucking her hair behind her ear. I nodded and suddenly I saw two figures fighting in the middle of the dance floor, what retards. It's a dance not a boxing match! One of the b_oys _suddenly got pushed into Sora and she fell forwards, I immediately threw myself in front of her, catching her._

_And just like that, she was leaning against me...and my arms were suddenly around her. I suddenly started to panic. AH! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW! I...DAMN MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME TO THIS DANCE, OH NO OH NO!_

_"Tai...," I heard her whisper. I looked down towards her._

_"Yeah?" I ask. She smiles as suddenly I know what she's talking about. The music in the background had changed. It was no longer the fast upbeat song it was. It was now a slow song. We watched as the people around us began to pair up, Mimi and Matt were one of our more, "OMG they're dancing together!" moments. I looked down at Sora again, suddenly realizing that she was still in my arms._

_"Sora, since we're already like this," I whispered. She nodded and leaned her head on my chest as my grip on her tightened a bit. She wrapped her arms around my back and suddenly I felt like I was floating on a cloud. But I couldn't have these feelings for this girl, she...she's just SORA!_

_I tried to look down at her again. Her eyes were closed, as we swayed to the music. I smiled again and leaned my head on the top of her head. That's what's good about having someone shorter than you dance with you._

_I shut my eyes again, and it was only me and her. Dancing, not the crazy ass smirks going around as people watched us, and not the many screaming of disapproving voices in the bodies of people. I didn't care, it just feels too right._

_And just as quickly as it began, it ended. She smiled as she let me go, and I did the same._

_"C'mon," she whispered taking my hand and leading me out of the gym._

_"Dude, Sor where are we going?" I asked confused, but really didn't mind the fact that we were holding hands._

_"Just wait," she smiled and ran into the middle school building. She was taking me there? I go in there too much already._

_"Uh, Sor were at the school and I-,"_

_"Damn Tai will you just shut up and wait," she rolls her eyes. Wow, she may have changed her entire look and shit, but she was still the same Sora. Which, was honestly not a bad thing. The girl keeps me guessing, which is something I love about her. Uh...not that I like her at all, she's just a stupid girl hehe._

_"Here we are," she finally says, as we follow the stairs up towards a large green door._

_"You brought me here, so I could look at a door?" I asked. She laughed._

_"Don't be stupid Tai! What's inside the door," both our hands shot towards the door knob at the same time. Causing our hands to touch as we put our hands on the door knob.  
We both looked at each other startled, we immediately takes our hands back._

_"I...sorry,"_

_"I...um...sorry," we both say at the same time. I smile and allow her to open the door. I felt a sudden gust of wind hit our faces as we immerged on the school roof top. The clear dark sky reflecting itself on the beautiful full moon in the horizon and the stars seemed to sparkle extra tonight._

_"Wow...," it was all I could really say. I looked over at Sora and she sat at the edge of the roof. Her eyes looking down on the ground. What is she thinking? I immediately run towards her._

_"BOO!" I yelled at her and she jumped, loosing her balance and going over the edge of the roof. OH SHIT NOT SMART!_

_"SORA!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her waist before she fell and dragged her backwards. Causing her to fall on top of me. Both our hearts were racing with fright...and mine...maybe with something e_lse.

_"Thanks," she breathed getting up. I nodded and helped her up._

_"Tai, I have to tell you something," she whispered. I frowned at her and nodded again._

_"Alright, what's up?" I say laying down on the roof and watching the moon. I found her suddenly doing the same, next to me._

_"Tai, I...I...," she sighs and I'm starting to get a bit worried. Is she okay?, "Tai over the past couple of...months I've been realizing something different about you. Something...that I just can't stop ignoring anymore. Every time I'm with you I feel so...different. Like I can be something more than just Sora Takenouchi, whenever I'm with you, I feel safe. Like nothing can touch me," she says._

_That's exactly what I was feeling today, when we danced and when I saw her. What's going on?_

_"What are you saying?" I challenged myself to ask._

_"I...what I'm trying to say is, that I like you Taichi Kamiya, I have for such a long time," she says. I bolted up and stared blankly out towards the sky. What did she just admit?_

_"Tai? Please don't act like I didn't just say that," Sora pleads. I turned to look at her, battling with myself into telling her the same, or just...not saying anything at all._

_"Sora...I...I'm sorry, but I don't like you back," what the hell did I just say!?!?!? She looked the other way. Her eyes filling with tears._

_"O...oh," she whispered. I slapped myself on my forehead._

_"Sora listen I-,"_

_"There's nothing you can say Tai, I'm sorry I wasted your time though, I'm sorry!" she yells running up from her spot and running out the door. I watched her leave, the tears she left behind leaving me completely cold. I'm sorry Sora, but...we can never be. We come from different worlds, different places. I just...can't._

_**End Flashback**_

How much of an idiot had I been at that age!? Damn me for not telling Sora when I had the chance! Maybe if I had told her, she would have never met Allan, and then, none of this would have happened! So...it was really all my fault from the start?

Yeah, it was. Well that just adds wonderful news to my thoughts! Damn it! I suddenly found myself running towards the Takenouchi home, hopping to find Sora locked in a closet this entire time and not in any real danger. Too bad nothing goes right for me anymore, huh?

I run up towards her front lawn and run up the steps towards the front door. I start punching at the door, waiting for Sora's mom to come and answer it, NOW!

"MRS. TAKENOUCHI PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" I feel like such an ass making her get the door. I don't care though, its time that I told Sora the truth and brought her where she belongs. The door soon opened and out came Mrs. Takenouchi.

"Tai? Taichi Kamiya do you or do you not have any manners!?" she says, I smile at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Takenouchi, but I just got out of the hospital and was wondering, where's Sora?" I rambled. Mrs. Takenouchi looked the other way as if I hadn't just asked that.

"Mrs. Takenouchi, please tell me," I found myself anxious as hell.

"I don't know Tai,...she's gone," she says. I nod and turn back towards my house next door.

"BUT...TAI," she screams, I turn to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're alright," she smiles. I nod and smile back.

The truth was that I would much rather have her here though, and I would rather be the one missing.

"DAMN IT SORA WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed, running towards the garage and grabbing my bicycle, time to take manners into my own hands. If everyone's looked up in this town...then...maybe she isn't even in this town.

No one seems to care though, so I go. Cause I happen to care a lot more than I ever thought I would.

I pedaled my ass out of the garage and out of the city. The sign that keeps me guessing appearing next to me.

Now Leaving Rush Wood Falls

All for Sora, I'll go the distance to find her, and I won't come back until I do have her.

* * *

**Author's note: Well there you have it! I'm afraid to say that this story is soon coming to a close. BOOOOO I know, but what else to do right? Oh and remember...nevermind, if I say that maybe it'll ruin certain things to come. Well, anyway thanks for reading and I'll catch up with you guys later!**

**Oh and by the way, aren't you all glad that I didn't take forever to update this time!?!?!**


	19. Doubt

Author's note: Hey everyone! Well, I don't really have much to say. So I'll just get on with the story! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon.

---

I don't even know why I'm here anymore, it's like a never ending story for me nowadays. And the story seems to be getting from weird, to completely out of the ordinary by each passing breath. From the first time I met the Kamiya's...their son, me and Mimi, Matt, Allan, and the death of my father. How could so much, happen in so little time?

More importantly, how did I not see that it was all gonna happen? Why, didn't I see it from the first time I ever let Allan slam me against that wall...why didn't I see it when I could?

And now I think, that this may be the end for me. The end of every little thing I've caused, like the hurtful Allan, and...bringing Tai into this tangled web of my life. I should have just let him live his life with Mimi!!

Suddenly, it was like time stopped as I listened to that last sentence bounce inside my head.  
I...should have just let him...live his life with...Mimi?

It makes me wonder, what would have ever happened if Mimi and Tai shared the bond that he and I now have? What were to happen if she were the skater girl next door, and I was just Sora. The girl who lives next door with a dead father because of a jealous ex boyfriend, and a mother who worries more about me...than herself.

How would it feel like to watch Tai and Mimi from the sidelines, watch as Mimi constantly fell on him and him constantly cracking jokes about her and her "klutziness" if such a word exists. It would be...hell. However, one thing's for sure, Tai would never be in such a problem if it weren't for me.

He once told me that he'd never let Allan hurt me again, he promised he would keep me safe.

He kept that promise and even landed himself in the hospital because of me, if only I had pushed him out of the way or something.

I slowly begin to open my eyes again, forgetting what had happened previously before I passed out. I stare around me, and notice that everything looks the same. I smile and lay back down on the bed.

My thoughts carrying me away again.

Tai, once promised he would keep me safe...and now...it's my turn to make him a promise. I don't care if he can't hear me, the promise will forever live on either way. Whether he knows what it is or not.

"Tai, I promise...that I will keep you out of harm, I'll protect you so that you never get hurt like I did," I whispered out towards the dark sky of the night. The pitter patter of the rain fell against the window, and the light twinkling of the stars bringing confidence to my system.

I quickly get up, grabbing my work uniform and walking towards the door. A smile wickedly plastered on my face that it even scared me.

"And the only way I can keep you out of danger, is by destroying the danger. By killing Allan,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHIT THE RAIN DOES NOT WANNA WORK WITH ME TONIGHT!

I yell in my head pedaling my bike way past its limit, I could feel the bike sliding under me and getting ready to collapse on the ground at any given second. The rain and the wind slapping at my face and the night sky seeming to dare me to keep going, to dare me to keep trying, to dare me...to find the girl that seems to be nowhere found...except in my mind.

I can't get her out, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since the first day I met her, and I was ten damn it!  
What does that say to you? That I've had some kind of brother sister relationship with Sora? That me and her are best friends to the end? Or that I damn well love the girl?

I'm kinda still deciding, even though I already admitted it to Mimi. It's still hard for me to believe, don't ask me why though. Cause my only answer would be, "Because...I don't know what the hell love is yet."

It might be a lame ass answer, but it's true and it's the only truth that I currently have right now. As much as I try to understand what's going on with me, the feelings, the hate, the anger, the worry, all those feelings I seem to ALWAYS have at the same time, whenever I see Sora. Although the feeling that seems to stand out beyond all the others...is...something more deeper.

I've never been the most awesome, love machine if you will. Hahaha, what the hell? Uh, anyways, I often confuse friendship with love, or love with friendship. I just can't tell the difference between the two. That's why, I never really knew what step to take with Sora, but she was always unpredictable and a blast to hang out with so it wasn't too long before I realized something more had grown between us.

It's kinda weird if you wanna know the truth, here I am, pedaling my ass off in the middle of nowhere with a storm blasting at me, my heart beating fast and my body feeling about ready to collapse on the ground and not even dare get up again. But there's one thing keeping me up, and tha's that the girl that I can't tell loves me...or just wants me as a friend, could possibly be in danger. AND I WANT HER BACK SO BAD!

I suddenly feel the bike's tires slide against the ground and feel myself falling off the bike and my right arm scrapping against the dirt road. Little rocks and pieces of wood rip at my skin and I feel the warm blood immediately flow out. The pain, damn the pain! It felt like my entire body was burning and sending down electric shocks all through my body.

I collapse on the ground, feeling my hair fly all around my face as the wind begins to taunt me, and dare me just like the night sky.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream to no one in particular. The anger suddenly boiling inside me and beginning to rise higher and higher. Oh shit, look what happens now. I force myself to stand, my knees shaking and my hands clenched into tight fists beside me.

"SORA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I NEED YOU BACK SOR!" I scream louder, my voice about ready to pass out as well. If it can do that I guess.

"SKATER GIRL! SKATER GIRL!! THE WHOLE TOWNS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU! YOUR MOM, MIMI, MATT, KARI, MY MOM, DAD, YOUR TEACHERS...YOUR FRIENDS...EVERYONE! SORA!!" I yell in frustration to the sky, and that's when it got me. I fall to my knees, leaning forward and punching at the ground. Feeling hot tears falling from my eyes and onto the ground, the wind confusing my tears with the rain and carrying them away...

"Sora...I...I...I NEED YOU!" I finally yell out, the wind carrying the loudness of my voice out towards the deserted plain where I'm sure no one can hear it. Especially not the one person I want to hear. My nails begin to start digging into my palms. I'm clenching them to tight, but I'm trying to prevent myself from crying for her name anymore.

I'm so tired of having to call out for her, tired of having to wait for her, to do anything but be around her.  
And If I'm really sick of all of that, then what the hell am I doing here? Sitting here in the rain? Am I that much of an idiot!?

I smile to myself before picking my body up again no matter how many times it screamed no. My mind might not have wanted to go on, but...something else said another thing. My damn heart, how fucking cheesy is that! Whatever though, I just...gotta keep going.

I grab my bike and start with a sprint and finally jumping on my bike towards the deserted plain, one thing for sure. She may not be right here in this spot now, but she's out there. And sooner or later, she'll be with me again...be with everyone again. Then, I'll finally tell her, what I've felt for the last couple of...whatever it was. I'll tell her though. I'll tell her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly run down the stairs holding my skirt down so it doesn't fly up as I take my big leaps over the steps. I smile as I make it down the final step, my smile immediately fades at the sight of Allan. His cold eyes seemed full of something different tonight. I'm not sure what it is, but something's not right here...something's very wrong. Uh oh, better watch my back from now on.

"H...hey Allan," I attempted not to choke. Didn't really work out for me, I guess I didn't realize how choky I was. Maybe it was because I'd been out like a light for a while and hadn't been using my voice. It's whatever though.

"Where have you been all afternoon?"he questions. I could already feel the random burst of anger he was going to put on me right here and now. Damn, not again!

"Oh, I was in my room. Kinda tired today and I figured since business was kinda slow I'd just take a quick nap. Guess I was out longer than I thought, sorry." I simply say. Wow, it even surprises me how easily that lie came to me. Maybe...because it was sorta true? Or not, I didn't exactly take a nap...I fucking collapsed on the floor. Ehhh, same dif.

"Even so, what the hell were you thinking?!? You're fucking on shift, you don't take naps while you're working you idiot," he mutters angrily. I nod.

"Yeah, sorry didn't get much sleep last night is all," I mumbled I don't really have much of a strength to talk back to him right now.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DUMB BITCH!" he yells slapping me across the face. The blow took me by surprise and the slap was straight on the cheek he hadn't slapped before I passed out. WHAT A JACK ASS.

I fall against he wall, banging my shoulder against it again. Wow, this seems to be a routine nowadays. Still though, I deserve this way more than anyone else does...at least this is the cost I'm willing to pay in order for this to stop. I just...gotta figure out how to stop it first.

"I'm sorry Allan! I...it won't happen again!" I scream back. Protecting myself with my arms as I stick them out in front of my face. He nods, grabbing my hand and pulling me up I could feel my wrist crack as he pulled at me. It almost felt like my wrist was about to snap off.

"S' alright babe, as long as it doesn't happen again," he grins, giving me a nice firm slap on my already glowing red cheek. The sensation made chills and pain go through out my body and I shuddered under his grasp as he felt at my skirt. DAMN PERVERT I'D SOCK HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF...I didn't have anyone that I'm tying to protect.

"Uh...huh...," I shivered trying hard not to show my discomfort. He smirks and kisses me on the lips, the feeling of his mouth against mine, like eating a thousand worms and having them crawl through you're throat. He smiles before letting me go and walking away. Thank god for him leaving, how the hell am I gonna do this?

"Sora!" came the chantey voice of Darla. Damn I was getting more annoyed of Darla's voice than I was at Mimi's preppy ness!! And that's saying something.

"Yess, Dar...la," I say gritting my teeth. She comes skipping and smiling in her ruby red lipstick. This woman does not look good in red, fuck that, she probably wouldn't look good in anything! Damn, urg, I feel like a spoiled bitch. Whatever though, why should I be nice to these people when THEY'RE KILLING ME!

"Oh Sora, you look so beautiful hon," she sings twirling around. What has gotten in to her? Probably smuggled some of the alcohol from the cellar, damn is she an alcoholic? It would explain A LOT of things. Her breath wreaks of the stuff, heard of a breath mint Darla...hun.

"Um, beautiful? I dunno I kinda look like I just got beat up don't cha think?" Hint, hint you're son. She giggles at me and takes my hand. What up with this gesture?

"Oh Sora, you make me laugh. I'm so glad that you decided to join our little establishment. You know, you're really making Allan happy." she smiles staring behind me at Allan hauling empty boxes from the dining room to the cellar. I look towards him too, I roll my eyes at him and snort at his lack of effort.

Anyone with half a mind could see that he was actually a sissy that finds pleasure in knocking out girls just like that. But whatever, I guess Darla doesn't even have half the brain I use to think she had.

"Um, establishment? Oh, you must mean the business. Well sure it was my pleasure. I mean, I...like...it...," I lied straight through my grinding teeth. Wow, it was taking a lot of effort for me not to walk straight up to that bitch and just KNOCK HER OUT! But it's okay, if I did that it would make me no better than that bastard Allan. It'd be best to keep my cool on for now.

"Oh of course, which is why I've arranged everything for tomorrow morning, is that alright?" she asks forcing me to look at her old weary eyes.

"Um...yeah sure whatever," I blinked not really paying attention. She giggles and let's me go, skipping off towards her son. Suddenly, what Darla had just said to me, crammed into my head.

"Arranged!?? IN THE MORNING!?" I blurted out. I quickly turn around only to find Darla and Allan standing before me. There eyes filled with a haunting happiness and there smiles bringing fear down my back. What's going on?

"Yes hon, arrangements," Darla smiles. An evil smile that could make even your worst nightmare head for the hills, which is exactly what I want to do.

"A...Arrangements for what?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. Allan smirks before putting his arm around me, I cringed under his touch. But somehow it felt different...more controlling than before, if that's possible that is.

"Oh man babe, did I forget to mention it?" he asks nudging my ribs. I push him away backing away from him and keeping my distance from Darla.

"Mention what?" I ask getting ready for the worst. They both grin again, my eyes darting from Allan to Darla and back again. I felt like I was trapped like a rat under the gaze of both these psychos.

"What do you mean, Mention what? only the biggest day of your life that's what," Darla smiles. I turn to face her and in the blink of an eye Allan had me pinned to the wall again. I struggled under his grip, attempting to push him off and make a break for the door. Something I should have thought of earlier.

"Let me go! Mention what!? HELP!" I scream the sound of my own voice shrieking in my ears. Allan let's out a deep sigh and then chuckles, he leans in towards me, so that his mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my lips. I was trapped.

"The day of our wedding."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pedal harder Tai, pedal harder was pretty much all I can think about at this point. It's so hard to even think about what's happening right now, it's hard to even believe what's happening right now. Ya dig? ha, well anyways. The rain finally decides to give me a break and randomly stops, not that I'm complaining.

Thank god the damn rain decides to stop, I needed at least something to cut me some slack.  
Now come to think about it, I haven't taken a break in hours...not since I fell off my bike. Speaking of which, my arm still hurts like a bitch.

I stop pedaling for a bit at the sight of a tall building. A big glowing yellow sign on top of it, looking like a rising sun in the great brand morning. Red letters embedded in the yellow sign reading, "**DENNY'S**".

I stare at the building for a while, not quite grasping the idea of a Denny's in the middle of nowhere. I mean, what the hell is that?

But I'm desperate for some help right now, so honestly, I don't even care where it came from. I need a break, and maybe the people inside will know something about Sora, right?

I jump off my bike and walk the rest of the time towards the building, something about this place felt completely weird. I was tempted, for a second, to forget it and take my chances elsewhere. But then if I did that, I'd probably head in the wrong direction and never find Sora. And I most definitely don't want that. My goal is to find her, not forget her.

So I take my chances, and slowly walk inside the Denny's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I realize how much of a horrible person I am for making all of you wait so long for this update. I'm really sorry!! But I was busy with some last minute school stuff, since SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE!!! Wee Weee!! And since it's finally Summer, I'll make sure that I get more updates and story's out there for your enjoyment. The next chapter update, I won't assure you when I'll get it in. But I'll try to as soon as possible. Thanks to all!! Until later readings!**


	20. Our Promise

**Author's note: Um yes well here's the next chapter!! Yes!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon.**

---

"THE DAY OF OUR WHAT!?" I scream. Did I hear the words right? Darla smiles as Allan's grip on me tightens once again. There's no way to get him to let me go, what do I do!!!

"The day of your wedding silly, I'm gonna bake a humongous cake!" she squeals in excitement. At the sight of her glee, I wanted to give her something to cry about. What makes them think that they can force me to marry her bitch of a son, what makes her think I wanna be a part of this psychotic family? What makes her think at all!?

This bitch is going down, along with her crazy ass son.

Just as the thought entered my mind, immediately it was yanked out by the sound of the front door of the diner bursting open. Allan's grip on me loosened enough for me to get away. I smirked at his stupidity and push him away, making a break for it.

Allan rolls on the floor, as if not believing what just happened. Darla stares at her son angrily.

"What are you waiting for!? Go after her!" she whispers pointing towards the customer at the door. Allan nods and immediately gets up, running after me.

------------------------------------------------

I slowly enter the **"packed"** Denny's diner. Everything in it seemed old and restless, especially the old witch that was now approaching me with one of the fakest smiles I've ever seen. I could tell that something was worrying her, don't care though. As long as she knows where Sora is.

"Uh, hi the names Tai Kamiya, and I was-"

"Why hello Tai, my name's Darla. What can I get you for tonight?"she asks. In my eyes her face seemed ready to crack with the tons of makeup and the over smile on her face. Jeez woman, I wonder how you really look like.

"Nothing really, actually uh, has a girl passed by here recently?" I mutter, wondering how stupid I sound asking that.

She stares at me funny for a while, as if I was some disease growing out on the walls. But that look slowly died out and pop came out the over sweet personality again.

"Nope, nope can't say that I've seen her. Tell me, what is your business with this girl?" she asks grabbing my arm and pulling me to table. I hesitantly follow her, what the hell have I gotten myself into? This woman is obviously on something right now.

"Uh, well I don't really think that's much of your business, Darla," I say. She nods and takes a big sip out of her coffee, that I just realized was there.

"I see, I see. Well why don't you describe her for me, I've had quite a lot of strangers walk around here," she says through a mouthful of coffee.

I nod, couldn't hurt, right?

"Well, she's like this shorter than me," I say expanding my arms to show her the height difference, "and has shortish longish red hair, yea...and...her sunrise eyes. They captivate you...ya know?, you just know her when you see her. Even her name fits her image so well, how she is..., Sora." I say. Suddenly I hear Darla choke next to me.

"I'm sorry, did you say Sora?" she asks wiping away the coffee on her lip.

"Yeah, I said Sora," I nod. She suddenly gets up.

"I think it's best that you leave, Tai,"

------------------------------------------

I run faster around the back of the kitchen, I don' t know what the second step of my plan is; but for now all I know is I have to get away from Allan long enough to escape.

I run past the kitchen window, suddenly stopping in place and staring out at the dark night. A sudden promise I made earlier creeping up behind me, and back into my thoughts.

_" 'Tai, I promise...that I will keep you out of harm, I'll protect you so that you never get hurt like I did,"'_my own voice was whispering in my head, bouncing around my head. I rest against the wall, remembering the rest of my promise...

_" 'And the only way I can keep you out of danger, is by destroying the danger. By killing Allan,"'_ I gasp at the memory.

"K...Kill Allan?" I whispered again to myself. Back when I was making the promise I can understand why I would think that, I mean it does seem like the only solution. Is it really though? Maybe I'm wrong, It's not like I've been right in a long time. That doesn't even make sense to me, nothing makes sense to me right now. So why not do what doesn't make sense, and just kill the damn bastard?

It's not like he'll be missed by anyone, other than his momma, but that's basically it, right?  
Allan's footsteps are heard behind me and I quickly lock myself in the storage room, I stand in complete darkness, the uneasiness of my breathing and the sounds of my own beating heart echoing hard against the walls.

I turn quickly turn around and feel around the walls, looking for a flashlight or something. Finally, my hand stops on what feels like a flashlight. Yes! I'm right! I quickly click it on and allow the room to be consumed by the light. I watched my hand tremble as I hold the flashlight, I didn't realize how...scared I really am.

My eyes suddenly dart towards a shinning object to my right, the light hitting my eyes and I stare at it transfixed, my promise blowing in my mind again.

_" 'And the only way I can keep you out of danger, is by destroying the danger. By killing Allan,"'_

I grab the shinning knife in my hand examining it in my own hand, the way it stood in my fist looked terrible, I had no idea that someday a knife would be in my hands like this, and the purpose for it being in my hands, is to take another person's life.

"What am I thinking?" I question, sliding towards the floor of the small and cramped storage room. Dust surrounds itself around me as I flutter down. The flashlight in my left hand slipping out of my grasp and rolling under the door, I don't care though. The knife still in my right hand, I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

**_"' SORA!"' he screamed...the knife going through his own body, the knife that seems to have taken away Tai...and Allan. The holder of the knife..._**

"He tried to kill me once before, why should I hesitate in killing him!?" I get up angrily. A voice inside my head still telling me otherwise. I don't care! I don't care! Allan has to go if I'm ever gonna be happy again! I angrily stab the knife into the ground, breathing deeply and staring into my own thoughts.

"I can't kill him...not from...what he told me back then, I can't...," I whisper leaning against the knife.

**Flash Back  
**

**"Sora, can I tell you something?" Allan asks as he and Sora sit on the bench of a fresh summer's day. The wind running it's finger's through they're hair and the laughter of children filling the air. Sora gives him a surprised smile and nods.**

**"Of course you can Allan," she grins continuing to enjoy her Popsicle. Allan nods at his girlfriend, suddenly quieting down and staring into her eyes, feeling lost in them.**

**"Sora, It's hard for me," he starts. She suddenly chokes on her Popsicle, she turns to look at him, sadness smacked right onto his face.**

**"What is Allan? What are you talking about?" she asks taking his hand in hers. He smiles at her gesture, did he love her.**

**"My father, remember? he says. Sora sighs, he hasn't talked about his father ever since he left him and his mother. It's been tough on him, and she didn't want him to talk about him anymore because every time he did, he'd get so sad. She hated seeing him sad, she hated seeing anyone sad.**

**"Of course I remember him, he was real nice...," she whispers.**

**"Yeah, he was, that's the thing," he says**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I remember my father as someone I use to look up too, and then you came along and everything seemed perfect. I had my mom, my dad, friends, and you...I thought I had it all, but then.  
he suddenly decides to leave me and my mother in the dust like that. I just, don't understand it. I remember him to be my hero Sora, even until today I still don't understand why he ever left, until today," Allan whispers. Sora squeezes his hand for reassurance.**

**"It's okay, you can tell me," she smiles. Allan looks down at her, feeling complete confidence.**

**"I know I can," he smiles, " Yesterday, I went back to his room for old times sake, and found this," he digs into his pocket to take out a small pocket knife. She stares at it wide eyed.**

**"Allan..."**

**"Don't worry," He chuckles, "I'll never use this knife against you," he smiles. Sora smiles at the reassurance in his voice.**

**"Allan, I'm sorry, I still don't understand," Sora says frowning.**

**"It's alright, I'm not even done yet, you see, the knife wasn't like this when I found it, it was covered in dried blood. It was hard to wash off, but I finally got it all off," Allan continues. Sora gasps, looking away from him and turning to watch the ducks swim around in the pond behind them.**

**"I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know why my dad even had this with him, so...I finally put two and two together. In the back of his closet, I found something else, something my oblivious mother never bothered to look for, I found these records of a family," he says taking out a vanilla folder from the backpack he had brought.**

**"O...kay,"Sora whispers. Hoping that what she was thinking, wasn't the conclusion he had come to.**

**"My father, murdered that family Sora. He was a psycho, and was taken to jail. He didn't leave us because he was sick of us, he left us because he heard about his sentence and ran. Ran like the damn coward he is!" Allan yells to the ground. Sora stares at him, unsure of what to say.**

**"Allan...I...I'm sorry,"she says lamely. He nods. Taking her in his arms.**

**"No need, just...promise me Sora," he says. She looks up at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Promise me, you won't...you won't try and hurt anyone like that, please," he whispers. Sora was startled by the question.**

**"Of course I won't Allan, I'll never use anything against anyone, never,"she smiles. He grins back at her.**

**"Good,"**

**End Flashback**

"Back then the promise seemed completely ridiculous, why would I ever even think of murdering someone like that? But now, that I actually hold the blade in my hands, It's completely different. I can't use this knife...to kill Allan, I can't use the same weapon that caused Allan's father to run away, I just can't,"I whisper.

When did this begin to happen? A few hours ago, I was all over the idea of Allan dying right before my eyes. Now, it's like the girl who wanted him dead, fears his death, but then again. He did say to me, that he would never use that blade against me. What a lie! He used it to get me to go to some stupid dance with him, what's worse. He ended up hurting Tai at the same time.

For once in my life, I'm scared to death.

I have no idea what to do, I don't know how to act, what to think, who is out there still helping me?

I don't even know anymore, I don't know whether to kill him, or let him live. I take the knife in my hand, pulling it out of the ground and slowly open the door of the storage room.

"I'll never find out what happens next, if I stay in that room forever," I think, as I make my way back towards the dining room.

------------------------------------------------

"Look lady, I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell your rushing me out of the damn store!" I yell trying to push Darla away from me. This woman is crazy, jeez I can't catch a break nowadays, huh?

"I'm sorry sonny" But I just can't allow you to continue what you're doing in my home! It just... would disturb all of my glorious guests!" she laughs pointing around the room.

Cricket, cricket.

"Lady, I don't know if you've noticed, but this place is as good as dead," I smile pushing her aside. She grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall. Holy crap! IS SHE A RAPIST!?

"Now Taichi, why won't you just leave this old woman alone, a handsome boy like you must have a girl to go back home too, no?" she whispers. I push her aside, fixing the collar of my shirt.

"I do have a girl, but the thing is, she isn't where she belongs right now. So I have no purpose of going back, unless I get her back, got it...," I mumble. Suddenly, a thought creeping up my back. She smiles at me, putting her red painted claws on my shoulder.

"Is that so...,"

"Hey uh...Darla was it? Whatever, I don't remember telling you my full name," I say. She stares at me startled.

"What on earth do you mean Tai?" she asks sweetly. Damn, I bet I could pass her around during Halloween instead of candy, all that sweetness is driving me crazy!

"You called me Taichi before, I never said that was my name, all I said was that my name's Tai," I smile. Wow, I'm amazed I even tried to put two and two together! Oh! two points for me! Yes!

"Oh please, honey, anyone coulda figured that out," she smiles.

"Nah, see, the only people that call me Taichi, are the people that don't know I like it shortened to Tai," I retort.

"What's your point?" she asks, puzzled.

"My point? My point is, I've never met you before Darla, and yet...you seem to know my full first name, how is that?" I question.

"I...I have no idea, it doesn't mean anything, maybe...we're destined to be!" she smirks running into my arms. I quickly push her away.

"Damn it woman! SOMEONE HERE KNOWS WHO I AM! WHO THE HELL IS IT!?" I yell angrily.

"I...suggest you keep your voice down...,"

"OR WHAT!? YOUR GONNA COOK ME SOMETHING! OH I'M SCARED! JUST TELL ME WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU MY NAME!" I scream. Suddenly I hear running footsteps behind me, I turn around to face...that bastard.

"ALLAN?!" I yell running over to him and pinning him against the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here,Kamiya?" Allan asks, his voice shaking.

"Oh dear!" Darla squeals from behind us.

"Will you shut the hell up woman!" I yell looking back down at Allan.

"Now then...," Suddenly, I'm surprised by the sound of more running footsteps.

"Oh C'mon! Who else is here!" I yell getting up, suddenly a blur of red hair passes in front of me before I feel them collide into me. I find myself flying onto the ground, I circle my arms around the person that collided with me in order to protect them from the fall.

We both land on the ground, the person laying on top of me, and me helplessly on the bottom. The person screams before getting up again.

My vision's kinda buzzy right now, the fall was pretty damn hard. Finally, the blur of colors were turning back to normal.

My mouth drops at the girl in front of me.

"S...Sora...,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY FOR ENDING IT HERE! Keeps up the suspense though, no?  
Bwuahahah, well looks like Tai's finally found Sora...but, hang on how are they gonna get themselves out of this one? Oh no, guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out! Until later readings, good bye!**


	21. Not Leaving

#**Author's note: Well, here's the new chapter!!! Also, if it's not too much to ask, could you all please check out my new story? It's called, "The Adventures In A Warrior: Book 1: The Beginning". Yes I know, kind of long title! But anyway if you get the chance, please check it out. For now though, here's the next chapter! Oh and by the way, this is not the end of the story. Not yet, alright? **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Digimon, I do however, own this story plot, etc. **

**---------**

"S...Sora," it was all I could really say, hell, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY!? There she is, the girl I once had, then lost, and now...she's here in front of me as if she's always been here and I was just to stupid to figure any of it out.

The gleaming knife in her hand slips and falls to the ground, the sound of it hitting the wooden floor the only thing heard around the diner. Everything else was an awkward silence, time for me to break it.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" I quickly ask. She gawks at me for a second before frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Is that **really **all you have to say to me!?" she growls. My mouth drops at her response.

"Well sorry! How the hell should I know! I haven't seen you in a damn long time Sora Takenouchi! And damn, it's not like your saying anything 'heart felt' to me," I retort.

"You're so stupid Tai! What do you want me to say!" she yells angrily.

"I don't know! What do you wanna say!" I yell back. She steps closer to me, her eyes...they're just as I remember them.

"I wanna say, I'm so happy that you're here, and...okay," she whispers before throwing herself into my arms. I blink for a while before realizing what just happened. I wrap my arms around her, the feeling of her with me was something I didn't wanna lose again.

"It's good to know though, even though I haven't seen you in forever, you still like to fall on me and give me concussions," I smile.

"Your an idiot Taichi Kamiya, you really are," she says tightening the hug.

"TAKENOUCHI! BACK TO YOUR STATION!" Darla screams running up to us. I roll my eyes at the woman.

"Damn you lady! I've had it up to here with you!" I yell letting go of Sora and walking up to Darla.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, _**Tai**_, but you see your little honey over there is getting married to my son and no little rat is gonna steal her away from him!" she screams grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer to her.

"The hell she is, she's coming with me, whether you let her or not," I spat. She laughs before throwing me back on the floor.

"I'm not sure if my son will be too happy with that," she grins. I frown at her.

"Your...son? So, someone was actually willing to do **that**...**with you**?? Shit, the world is not what it use to be now is it?" I sigh.

"You little bastard! Son! Kill...him," Darla laughs. I look over towards her right, Allan was slowly approaching me.

"Allan... is your..._**son?" **_ I say startled.

"Yes, he is, ain't he a handsome young boy at that," she smiles watching as Allan approached me, his eyes full of rage, and in his right hand, the gleaming knife Sora had dropped earlier.

"You should have never come here Kamiya," Allan smirks the blade under my throat.

"Nah, see, when I care about someone, and that person's in danger...I don't give a damn if I die trying to save them, as long as they're saved," I whisper.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, considering...you're not getting out of this alive," he laughs.

"Fine by me, Sora, take this chance to run! GO NOW! My bike's...well it's at the front, take it and leave! JUST GO!" I yell back at her. I couldn't see her expression, but I already knew, she wasn't gonna leave.

"NO! ALLAN DON'T!" she screams running up to him and grabbing his arm. Allan darts his eyes towards her.

"Sora, stay out of this," he whispers.

"No, Allan please, I...I'll marry you, just...leave him alone, please," she whispers. My eyes widen at her words. Allan grins, dropping his arm and letting me go.

"You heard the lady, get the hell out of here. She doesn't want you, she wants me, isn't that right, Sora?" he asks, looking down at her. She nods, tears falling down her face.

"Tai, please, just go, the only way that this will ever end, is if I do something about it. He's not after anyone else, just me, so let me handle this...I've hurt you enough already. You were close to dying twice already because of me, I don't want there to be a third time, so go...JUST GO!" she screams.

I stare down at her once more, this is...what she wants? If that's what she wants though...

"Fine. You don't wanna leave, stay. You're right Sora, it's time you step up and try to save yourself, see 'ya skater girl," I say before grabbing my bike, and stepping out of the diner.

----------

"T...TAI WAIT!" I scream watching him leave the diner, Allan pulls at my hair and sits me back down on the ground.

"Well, well, seems like your little friend, doesn't really care much for you, does he?" Darla laughs.

"S...SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I scream. Darla was taken aback by my outburst, but she recovered from it quickly and pinned me against the wall. Allan held the knife under my throat as Darla had me against the wall.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WENCH! YOU BELONG TO US AND ONLY US! EVERYONE GAVE UP HOPE ON YOU, EVEN THE LITTLE BOY YOU KNEW WAY BACK WHEN. HE'S GONE! AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK BECAUSE YOU TOLD HIM TO LEAVE! NOW, STAND DOWN, AND GO WITH THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE LEFT," Darla yells.

"And, that's our marriage," Allan smiles, he slides the knife against my skin, a small drop of my blood falling onto the knife, "Remember the things I'm capable of Sora, remember...your dad?" he laughs throwing the knife on the ground and walking away.

"Mom, I'ma take a shower and get ready for the wedding, alright?" he says walking towards the stairs. Darla nods at her son.

"Of course, but make it fast, the wedding starts in an hour," she says as her son disappears from view and runs up the stairs, "Now Sora, get ready for the biggest day of your life, it will most definitely be a day you will never forget." she says before letting me fall back on the ground and walking upstairs.

I stare after the two, the world around me completely losing its meaning.

"Why am I even here," I whisper in the darkness of the diner, everyone was upstairs getting ready for an event that I would rather die than do. The boy...I thought was the only one who ever actually cared, is now gone forever. My old friends seem to have forgotten everything, my mother...my mom. How could she be? What is she thinking? What...is going on with her? This whole time I've been worried about who still cares for me, and to see who was gonna save me.

When I should have been worried about the person who has already lost someone once before, we both lost my dad at the same time, and now she's about to lose me as well. How stupid am I? Why the hell did I ever run away in the first place? Why the hell did I ever think that I was meant to love someone? Why the hell did I think that...I was ever meant to be loved?

"I'm not meant for anything...but...to be Allan's, no matter how much I don't want it," I whisper. The darkness and the empty feeling that was going throughout my body was too much to bare, everything around me a complete blank and everyone around me gone.

What the hell do I do now? More tears began to form and fall from my eyes, I hate it when I cry.

I always feel so weak and hopeless, but maybe this time. It's not just a feeling.

"Maybe I am, just weak and hopeless," I whisper.

"Damn Sora, I never thought I'd see you like this," a voice whispers behind me. I quickly turn around, Tai smiling before me holding his majestic bike next to him.

"T...Tai?" I whisper. He nods and sits next to me on the ground, his eyes, just his stare can bring such confidence to me. This time, it seems that that confidence has become stronger.

"I told you to leave, what the hell are you doing here?" I choke. He gives me a weak laugh, careful to not attract attention to Darla and Allan and give them a reason to run down the stairs.

"Are you serious? Sora, what do I have to do in order for you to get it through your thick oversized head! I'm not leaving you! The last time I did that, I never heard from you until now, and I'm not about to waist more time going around looking for you, either I help you right now, or we go down together,"

"But...Tai I-"

"Just accept it Sora, you're stuck with me forever, no matter how much you don't like it. I'm not leaving you here," he whispers. The sound of his voice bringing more tears to my eyes.

"You're...so stupid," I chuckle. He wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"And you're a klutz, but hey I'm not complaining," he smiles. I nod and before I know it, I crawl into his arms again, his arms circling around my waist as I lay my head on his chest.

"Thank you Tai, I'm so happy you're here," I whisper.

"Not as happy as I am, to see you again," he smiles. I quickly let go of him, and look into his eyes before lightly kissing his cheek.

"Hum...what...was that for?" he asks blushing, I turn away from him my own cheeks glowing red.

"Just...cause...ya know?" I mumble. He nods. We suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I quickly stare at him.

"Sora, go through with the wedding, do everything they say," Tai mumbles rapidly as we crawl towards a safer spot.

"WHAT!?" he clasps his hand on my mouth and we stay silent for a while. He let's me go and I sigh deeply.

"Sorry, but...what?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan, trust me Sora, just...do it," he says. I nod.

"I will, I've always trusted you Tai, and I'm not about to stop now," I smile. He nods.

"Good, I would never let anything bad happen to you Sor, you know that, so just go with what they tell you for now. Everything will be fine, I promise," he says before lightly kissing me on the forehead and running out of the diner. I smile as he leaves, the sensation of his kiss still tingling inside my body...he's so...Tai...

"I just hope, whatever it is, that it works Tai," I say before running up stairs to get ready for my "wedding".

----------

I walk along with Darla at my side her hands fidgeting deciding on whether to keep working on my unmanageable hair or just let it be. To be honest I think I look hideous in this ginormous dress that use to be Darla's, and my hair has an incredible amount of hair gel which is making it stand up at odd angles. Allan, didn't look so great himself. His hair looks oily under the lights and his black suit looked more gray than black. I don't even know how that's possible.

"Tai...please hurry," I whisper before walking into the dining room. The chair had been cleared to make a path going up to what looked like a pedestal with a cook book on it. The classic wedding song suddenly began to play and Darla shoves a punk of old and dead flowers into my hands.

"Now go!" she urges pushing me out into the cleared pathway. I began to walk slowly, slower than I think I was supposed to, but I don't care. I didn't wanna go through this in the first place, and I still don't.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the pedestal with Allan at my side, he takes my hand and I take his. A fake smile plastered on my face for him. Darla turns around to face the both of us, I gasp at her.

"Your gonna marry us off!?" I ask. She nods flipping the pages of her cook book, or...excuse me, "bible". She smiles before staring both at me and Allan.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today too-"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon mom just skip to the ido's," Allan rushes. Darla nods.

"Allan, do you take Sora as your lovely-"

"I do!" Allan cuts off. Darla smiles and then turns to me...oh damn.

"Sora, do you take Allan as your...well you know do you take him as your husband?" Darla rushes. I stare behind Allan expecting Tai to come through the window and whisk her away, but he wasn't coming.

"Sora? Do you?" Allan asks.

_"Tai...where are you?!" _I think before sighing.

"I...I...I d-" and suddenly I felt my arm being pulled back and I was dragged to the side. Someone's tight grip on me, and I quickly look up, only to see the back of Tai's head.

"What's up people? Mind if I crash this dump?" Tai smiles. Darla's mouth drops open and Allan's fists clench.

"What...are you doing here!" Darla screams.

"I'm here to get the girl that doesn't belong here," Tai says. From where I stand, he looks like a hero. To the other two, he must look like a damn fool.

"Big mistake big hair," Allan mumbles before launching himself on Tai. They both fall on the ground, Allan gripping at Tai's face and slashing at it. Tai, caught him off guard punching him square in the stomach and sending him flying towards a set of chairs.

"C'mon! Get the hell up I'm not done with you yet!" Tai yells.

"TAI! NO STOP!" I scream at him. Darla suddenly comes up from behind me grabs my neck.

"YOU STUPID GIRL LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she yells her nails piercing at my throat.

"LET ME GO!" I yell. Tai turns to look at us.

"SORA!" he yells getting ready to run towards us, Allan grabs at his waist and pulls him back, throwing him against the wall.

"No you don't! She doesn't want me, SHE CAN'T HAVE ANYONE!" Allan laughs before pulling the pocket knife out of his...pocket. He stabbed at the air where Tai once was.

"SHIT! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Tai yells. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress, it's time for me to take action. With my free arm I knee her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall over. I run over to Tai and Allan.

"ALLAN STOP! REMEMBER! YOU ONCE TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER USE THAT KNIFE AGAINST ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!" I yell grabbing his arm and forcing him to face me.

"SHUT UP SORA! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! I'M NOT USING IT AGAINST YOU! I'M USING IT AGAINST HIM!" Allan yells pushing me away and dashing towards Tai. Tai was caught off guard and Allan launched at him again with the pocket knife, he quickly grabbed a chair and placed it in front of him so that the chair was the only victim of the knife.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP AND DIE!" Allan screams , rain began pouring outside, the thunder rumbling against the diner. Tai forcefully punches Allan on the jaw, making him fall backwards and Tai immediately grabs a medal pipe he had found in the kitchen and points it at Allan's throat.

"No, bastard I'm not the one who's gonna die tonight," Tai smiles.

"Damn it. DAMN YOU TO HELL KAMIYA!" Allan yells before pushing Tai off of him and grabbing his neck, pressing him against the wall.

"DIE KAMIYA!" He smirks before lunging his knife at Tai.

"ALLAN STOP IT!" I scream pushing Tai out of the way so that the knife pierced through my shoulder.

"SORA NO!" Tai yells watching in horror as my arm drips blood on the ground, and onto Allan's blade.

"You se Allan! Look at what you've done! You used the knife against me, when you said that you would never use it against me. Well, look at me Allan. LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" I scream pointing at my arm.

Allan's eyes filled with shock, his hand began to shake as he stares at the blade, my blood...my blood shinning in his eyes.

"Why...why did you do that? To prove a point? WHY SORA WHY!?" Allan questions as Tai rushes over to me and helps me back away from the wall.

"Because...you were using it against someone...I care about, not to prove a point," I whisper, leaning against Tai.

"WHO CARES! WHY WOULD YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF...FOR KAMIYA!?" Allan flares. I look from a worried Tai, to a wondering Allan. I already know what the answer is.

"B...Because I love him, and I won't let you take him from me," I whisper. Tai and Allan stare at me in disbelief.

"Sora...," Tai whispers. I smile up at him.

"YOU YOU WHAT!?" Allan yells.

"I LOVE HIM! WHAT ABOUT THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" I scream back at him. Allan smirks before staring at us again.

"Stupid girl, you would have done well not to say anything," Allan laughs before lunching his knife at me.

"WATCH OUT!" Tai yells pulling me to the ground along with him so that Allan's knife completely missed me, and yet...blood was pouring down the knife. And this time, it wasn't mine. Me and Tai quickly look towards Allan's new victim...Darla.

She held a rope in her hands, she was clearly trying to kill me and Tai while we were talking to Allan, but her plan backfired...and we moved out of the way. The knife...went right through her.

"M...mom!" Allan yells watching as the light leaves her eyes.

"S...stupid...boy," she whispers before falling to the ground, a large puddle of blood forming around her.

"No...no...LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Allan screams turning around to me and Tai.

"No Allan! You're the one with the knife! You're the one with her blood all over you! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST LUNGED YOUR KNIFE AT HER! I...DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS ALL YOU!" I scream. Tai helped me to my feet. Allan then stared from me to Tai, then back to me.

"Sora, now I know...why you left me," Allan whispers.

"Yeah because your a damn bastard that-" Tai began but I quickly shut him up. Allan laughs at Tai's comment.

"It was never...that you wanted to hurt me, it was just...me," Allan mumbles. I nod.

"Allan, you...you've gotta stop this," I say, feeling a little unsteady. Tai quickly notices and wraps his arm around me so I don't fall. Allan smiles at his gesture.

"You two...care for each other, but I...I never...," Allan smiles.

"Allan it's-" Tai begins but Allan quickly cut him off.

"Before...Sora, I wanna tell you something," his voice shakes as well as his whole entire body does as the words leave his mouth, "I loved you since day one, our laughs, our dates, our whole relationship. I was in love with it, and I guess...I was so happy that something good in my life had happened, that I wasn't ready to let it go," he says.

"Yeah but, because you didn't let it go, you did this," I say pointing around at the destroyed diner and at his dead mother. Allan chuckles.

"I'm sorry, for everything. But, I can't go through with any more of this," Allan says. I frown at him, as does Tai.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asks before suddenly we both gasp as Allan lunges his own knife into his heart.

"ALLAN! YOU DUMB ASS!" Tai yells before we both run towards him.

"Yeah, I am a dumb ass, Sora...I...will always love you, no matter what," Allan whispers, before completely leaving the world.

----------------------------------------------------

The police soon arrived after Allan killed himself. I would have much rather not seen him go all out and kill himself. But honestly, I'm glad he did it, and not me.

I sat at the edge of the ambulance car a blanket wrapped around me and my arm all bandaged up. The doctor's said I'd be fine. I'm not so sure though.

"Sora," I turn to look at Tai.

"Hey you," I whisper. He nods before sitting next to me. The rain had let down a bit, but it was still sprinkling slightly, and the thunder had completely washed away. The blinking lights of the ambulance, fire trucks, and police cars blinded you by sight. Everything...was anything but peaceful.

"Well Takenouchi, now that your adventure is completely over, what do you plan on doing?" Tai asks. I shrug and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," I reply. He nods before getting up and standing before me.

"Sora, for the record. I love you too," he says. I choke back on my hot chocolate and spit it out at his face.

"WHAT!?" I yell, he frowns and wipes away the marshmallow chunks from his face.

"Yeah, I have for a while...I just...ya know," He says awkwardly. I smile before standing up. Suddenly I felt myself trip over a rock and fall into his arms. I quickly look up at him, and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Jeez skater girl, if you keep falling on me like this, I'm gonna end up in the hospital again," he laughs. I smile at him before kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss was incredible, I felt sparks around Tai before, but this time...it was as if a bomb had exploded. How long had I wanted this...

We pull apart and I hug him tightly, he's mine now...finally he's mine.

"Wait a sec, what ever happened to Mimi?" I quickly ask. He laughs.

"I broke up with her before I came to find you, I realized the only reason why I ever liked her...was because she had turned into you. But...all I ever want is the original, klutzy, skater girl I've grown to love," he smiles. I nod, and he pulls me for another kiss, and pulls apart again.

"You have no idea for how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispers. I laugh.

"Likewise," he nods. I yawn quickly before leaning against him again...I could fall asleep right here if I wanted too.

"Tai...,"

"Hmm?"

"Can...you take me home, please?" I whisper. I suddenly feel myself being lifted and I was suddenly on his back. PIGGY BACK RIDE!

"Of course, it's time you went back there anyway," I smile before he carries me into the police car, and the police driver makes our way back home. It's about time that this skater girl returned where she belonged, where the people that cared about her the most were. And where her new relationship with Tai, will grow.

----------------------------------------

** Author's note: NOW HOLD ON PEOPLE! THIS IS NOT THE END! This isn't the last chapter! I think there's only one left! So please, hold your applauses for later! Now that Sora and Tai are together...whatever happened to everyone else? Find out in later readings! Until next time!!! ADIOS!**

**AGAIN!! THIS IS NOT THE END!!**


	22. Just Another Teenage Love Story

**Author's note: Well people, I am sorry to say that we have finally come to the end of this story. Thanks so much for sticking to it for this long, and I hope it ends to your approval! Thanks so much for reviewing, and if it isn't too much to ask. Would you all mind going on and checking out my new. The Adventures In A Warrior: Book 1: The Beginning. It centers around Zoe and Takuya, but there's some Taiora and Mimato in it as well, and other couples. Thanks so much, see ya!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digmon**

**----**

" ' _Yeah, I am a dumb ass, Sora...I will always love you, no matter what."' he whispers once more before he completely leaves the world._

I awake with a start, my heart pounding against my chest and I can feel my hands shaking under my bed sheets, the sweat poring down my face like I just ran around fifty soccer fields. The dreams I keep having, him, dying. His death has been replaying so many times in my head, it's like...even after all this time. I still can't believe that it's finally over.

Well it honestly hasn't been that long, only about three weeks or so. But no matter how long it's been, I still can't get over it. Especially those last words he said to me before leaving completely. It's so strange...just to think of him dead, I still feel him though. I still feel like he's out there...watching me even now.

But instead of it being that weird feeling that he's about to kill me, it's more of a secure safety thing, I feel like he's somehow trying to protect me, If only I had the chance to say thank you.

Suddenly, a knock on my window causes me to jump out of my bed and roll backwards towards the ground. I am so slick, quickly I turn around to face a grinning Tai on the other side of the window. My eyes widen at his sudden appearance, does he know what time it is!?

I crawl towards the window lift the window open, helping him climb through it and into my room.

"Tai! What the hell are you doing here!? Do you know the ti--"

"Chillax Sor, I...uh...well I couldn't sleep tonight and I went down to the kitchen to get a snack or something, and...well, I wasn't spying or anything but--"

"But what?" I interrupt, he sighs.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I can see you through the kitchen window, remember?" he reminds me as I began to open my mouth. I felt a smile slap onto my face as he grins at me sheepishly.

"Tai, your such a dork." I smile punching him in the shoulder, he smiles and grabs my hands, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," he whispers and slowly kisses me. I love it when he does this, his kisses are so sincere...so...perfect. We finally pull apart and I suddenly feel a sort of emptiness in him not holding me tightly anymore. He smirks at me before turning around towards the window, the breeze hitting his perfectly, despite myself I smile.

"Well, I'd better keep going, you probably wanna get some rest." Tai says getting ready to climb out the window, I run towards him and pull him back into the room.

"No! Wait!" I bellow forcing him back in the room. He stares at me shocked, but not as shocked as I am.

"Don't you wanna--"

"Tai, I...I was wondering---"

"What?" Tai asks, still confused. I frown at him and flop down on the bed.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I quiver. I look back at him, surprised to see the expression on his face. He was slightly pale, and his eyes were bulging.

"Tai? What's wrong--"

"Sora are you serious?! Now?! I mean, we've barely started dating and your mom's--" I gasp at his answer and angrily hit him on the side of the head.

"NOT FOR THAT YOU PERVERT!" I scream at him, he sighs.

"Then for what?" He asks relaxing a bit after my furious response.

"I just...Tai I still see him dying, every time I'm alone I feel like he's still there, haunting my nightmares. But whenever I'm with you, I feel safe. And, I really want you to stay Tai. I...I'm too scared to fall asleep," I whisper, he nods and I smile at him.

"You'll stay?" I squeal. He nods.

"Sure. Why not?" he laughs watching as I lay down in my bed, he crawls over to my desk, sitting on top of it his back against the wall. He stares out towards the open window, his eyes full of wonder.

"Tai? Are you really just gonna watch me sleep?" I question sitting up.

"Maybe, I'm not that tired either way. Might as well get a good look out at the full moon tonight." he smiles. I beam at him before jumping out of bed and walking towards the window and sitting on the edge of it. He stares bewildered at me.

"Aren't you going to bed?" he asks sitting next to me on the edge of the window. The crickets sang in an orchestra of chirps bellow them and the rustling of the wind swayed her into Tai's arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No. I'd rather stare at the moon," she smiles. So they sit side by side, staring out at the beautiful array of light colors as the nighttime slowly faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SORAAAA!" came a shriek from behind me, I turn to watch Mimi push students out of her way as she runs towards me, finally she stops in front of me. Collapsing on the floor, I drop next to her.

"Mimi? Are...you okay?" I ask, almost afraid too. She looks up at me, I'm startled to see the expression on her face. She was worried about something, but what? Mimi hardly worries about anything! This must be big.

"Mimi your--" but before I could say anything else, she quickly bolts up and grabs my hand pulling me down the stairs and into the nearest Janitor's closet. She pushes me inside and quickly locks the door, I get off the floor and turn on the lights.

"MIMI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I question. She gives me a weak smile before falling on her knees, I stare at her, once again bewildered.

"I'm super, super sorry Sor. But...I had to talk to you in private," she sighs. I sit down next to her, waiting for an explanation.

"So you drag me into the Janitor's closet!?" I yell, she nods.

"It was the only place I could think of...and...this is really important to me," she whispers, I nod.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask

"It's...It's about a boy," she stammers, Immediately, she's caught my interest.

"Really!? Mimi! Who!? Who!" I ask eagerly, she gives me another weak smile.

"It's...oh Sora I don't know what to do! He's so...UGH SORA YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME ASK HIM OUT TO THE WINTER BALL!" she screams causing me to jump backwards and almost sitting on a bucket, with some greenish stuff in side it. Thank god I didn't fall into that crap.

It was strange seeing Mimi like this, especially if she's acting like this about a _guy. _ She's never ever had to worry about who she was going to be seen with at party's, birthdays, whatever! The guy would always ask her, and most of the time she didn't even like them! So this was definitely new to me, but in the aide of my best friend. I had to be there.

"Alright, alright! First of all...CALM DOWN!" I yell over her voice, she immediately shuts up. Still trembling, but it was a start.

"Mimi, this isn't such a big deal, it's all a matter of confidence--"

"That's the thing Sora! I...I can't stand being away from him for even a couple of minutes! How am I supposed to gather up the courage to tell him that, I have no experience in this and OH SORA!" she cries into my shoulder and I lightly pat her on the back. It really wasn't a big deal, but then again. To a girl who finally found something that money or popularity couldn't get her, this must be one hell of a challenge.

It just occurred to me to get a glance at her outfit, I was glad to see that it had gone back to the normal Mimi outfit.

"Okay Mimi, this is what you have to do first..."

-----------------

"YO TAI!" came the voice of my friend Patrick, I nodded for him to come join me and Matt across the street from the school. Me and Matt come here pretty much every day at lunch, just to chill and stuff. Unfortunately, I forgot Matt and Patrick hate each other. Reason being? I dunno, all I know is it has to do something with a girl. I keep forgetting to ask them who it is though, whatever.

"Hey Patrick." I greet dumping the rest of my lunch in the trashcan, mom always packs me a feast.

"Ishida." Patrick bellows staring angrily at Matt. Matt stares back, venom in his eyes. Crap, I think I'm in the middle of a war.

"Hunter." Matt replies.

"So, I heard that you've gotta go to summer school," Matt growled next to me and Patrick chuckled, "Guess it's true then, eh? Too bad your dad didn't whip you into shape. Oh damn! Wait, I forgot. You guys can't afford a decent meal, let alone a whip."

I glare towards Patrick, getting ready to say something before I find Matt shutting me up and doing all of his own talking.

"Shut up before I whip open your head," Matt snarls cracking his knuckles, causing Patrick too laugh even more.

"Aww Matty! Don't do it! You can't _afford _getting expelled."

"DAMN YOU PATRICK!" Matt yells forcing himself on Patrick, I act faster though, I quickly grab Matt and pull him off of Patrick.

"Tai get off me! LET ME BREAK HIM OPEN!" he yells, Patrick laughs. Suddenly both of them shut up as they stare ahead of them. I look to see what's so interesting, both of them were watching Sora and Mimi walking towards us, Mimi suddenly stops. Quickly, Sora and Mimi begin discussing something before Sora pushes Mimi to go onward.

I let go of Matt, doubting that he'd kill anyone in front of Mimi or Sora. Patrick and Matt stood side by side, watching Mimi as if she was about to disappear at any second.

Me, being me. Was confused as hell, Sora comes running towards me gripping my arm tightly.

"Sora? What's going on?" I ask, she quickly shuts me up and watches eagerly. I might as well watch too.

"Hey! Look there's Mimi. She's probably come to ask me to the Winter Ball. That girl, I swear she's in looove with me." Patrick smiles stating this directly towards Matt. Who suddenly looked like he was about to go and shrivel up in a dark, dark corner. Patrick shrugs before walking towards Mimi pulling her towards him. She tries pushing him away but he won't let go.

Matt quickly walks towards them.

"MATT GET HIM OFF OF ME!" I hear Mimi scream, I get ready to run over and help but Matt had already launched his fist straight into Patrick's face and he watches as he falls backwards with a loud "Thud". Matt grins as Patrick runs out of sight, slipping on a wet rock.

He turns to look at Mimi who was now on the grass, watching Patrick run. He kneels down beside her and at this point. My arm felt like it was about to fall off from Sora's grip. She was jumping up and down and suddenly squealed. I turn to look at Mimi and Matt once again, only to find her in Matt's arms and her lips connected with his.

Wow, I miss a lot.

--------------

"Thanks," Sora smiles taking the ice cream I bought her, I nod as we stare at the lake, the sun shinning brightly against it and birds flying all around us. It was a surprise when I suddenly hear Sora scream, I turn around alarmed only to find myself laughing.

A bird had landed on top of Sora's ice cream cone she drops it on the floor and the bird flies off with it, she stares angrily at the bird and then at me. I'm pretty much rolling on the ground laughing, my sides hurting.

"Hahah! Laugh all you want Taichi! In the end, I still get ice cream though," she smirks. I stare at her confused, when suddenly I realize my ice cream's gone! I look back at her and she was running away, my ice cream in her hand.

"SORA TAKENOUCHI GIMME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" I scream, causing people all around me to stare. I must look like a real baby. Better go after her, I run after her hearing her laughing until I finally catch up with her, she groans giving back my ice cream, I smile. Victory is mine, she begins to walk back when she suddenly trips over a rock causing her to pull me and the ice cream into the lake.

A big splash falling behind us as we swim back towards the surface, soaking wet. We burst out laughing as we crawl out of the lake, our clothes looking three sizes bigger than us.

We finally decide to walk home, Sora gives a small sneeze and I immediately feel stupid for having my jacket on when we jumped in. So instead I pull her closer into a tight hug, she smiles at me. I damn love her smile.

Suddenly we pass by an old lady walking her Chihuahua she stares at Sora and me giving us a disgusting look.

"Hoodlums, pure hoodlums. The disgusting pair. Teenage love never lasts," she smirks not bothering to keep her voice down, she then quickly walks away her nose in the air.

For an old lady, she seems like a real bitch. I stare down at Sora, who's expression had suddenly dulled, she stares down at her shoes without saying a word, even though I can tell she's dying to say something. I quickly sit her down on the nearest bench.

"What's up with you Sor?" I ask getting straight to the point, she doesn't seem to wanna look me in the eye, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?

"Did I do something wrong?" I repeated. She sighs shaking her head, still not making direct eye contact.

"Then, what?" I ask, she sighs standing and turning away from me. The setting sun behind us making beautiful scenery behind us, but I take almost no notice.

"Tai, what...that old lady said," she chokes out. What old lady? The crazy one?

"Yeah, what about her?" I say, I'm still confused.

"She said something about teenage love never lasting," she stumbles with her words before finally speaking again, "Is that really _all _we are?"

I'm startled by her question, I don't know what to say. How can I say anything? She's asking question I don't have answers too, but my worst fear is what the hell is going on in her head right now?

"I...dunno Sor," I answer truthfully. She nods watching as the trees begin to rustle against the wind, the leaves falling around us like snow.

"Yeah, me neither. Tai, if were really just another stupid little love story, then how long is it gonna last! Tai I need to know! I don't wanna get hurt here anymore, I've had enough of that! I...just, don't want what we have now to just...end when I least expect it too." she says, her eyes shinning unshed tears. I can tell she was fighting them back, but why would she be?

"Sora--"

"How long is this gonna go on Tai?" she asks exasperated. Another question I don't have the answer too.

"I...dunno." And that seems to be the only thing I know...nothing.

"I know. Which is why...maybe it's best just to end this now. When we're both expecting it and when...the pain will come sooner and it'll end quicker as well." she breathes. I take a step towards her, she takes another step back.

"What...are you saying?" I ask, getting ready for the worst. She shakes her head at me again before running the other direction, dumbstruck I run after her only to find myself tripping on the same park bench and landing on it. My side hit the bench and pain seems to circle my entire body, not only outside but in as well.

The wind carries her voice towards my ears, something she just screamed out...I don't wanna hear these words.

"I'M SORRY TAI IT'S OVER!" were her words from the wind. It's...over? I sigh clutching at my side and sit on the bench. The array of colors slowly start fading into night, and the stars begin to shine brightly over my head once again, clouds above me begin to pour down on my head as if trying to beat me to a pummel. I suddenly find myself wishing that the rain drops could beat me, to match how much something else inside me ached, a thousand strikes of lightning most likely could never compare to this pain.

What she can't understand is that...there isn't only one person getting hurt. I am too.

---------

"OHHHMYGOODNESS!SORACANYOUBELIEVETHEWINTERBALLISFINALLYHERE!" Mimi squeals at the top of her lungs, applying more make-up to her face and brushing out the wrinkles to her dress. I nod, watching her.

She looks beautiful in that dress, it's the dress that we bought at the mall that long, long time ago. I look at her dress and am quickly reminded of the dress that lies on Mimi's bed, untouched. The one I was so embarrassed to buy. Unfortunately now, I completely regret buying it.

Mimi quickly turns to look at me, her strapless pink dress tightening at her waist so that it shows her every curve, it flows down to her waist where it begins to flow down to the floor like a ripple, a small part of her leg showing as her creamy skin glows under the chandelier light. Her foot ending in a sparkling silver high heel shoe, her hair tied up in a messy bun and her eyes flashing a light pink to match the dress as well as her cheeks and lips. Her mascara made her eyes pop more than usual and a long silver necklace ending at a heart was the finishing touch to her entire outfit. She smiles at me before looking me up and down.

"That's not really what your gonna wear, Right?" she questions as I look down at my own attire. I haven't even changed it, I still look like I normally do every day. She sighs, placing in the stubs behind her silver earrings before looking at me again.

"Mims, I...thought I told you already," I sigh, she frowns at me.

"Told me what?"

"I'm not going to the stupid dance," I blurt out. Mimi lets out a frightening gasp. You'd think someone was freakin robbing the place!

"WHAT!?" She screams, I jump back getting ready in case she decides to explode.

"Uh...y..yeah, Didn't I tell you already?" I stammer. She sighs looking back at herself in the mirror. Damn, even when she's screaming at me she can't help but look at herself in the mirror. Well, that's Mimi for ya I guess.

"If this is about Tai, well girl now that your single. Maybe it's time to move on! Isn't that the reason why you broke up with him in the first place!? There's no reason to sulk about it, especially when you're the one who ended it!" Mimi exclaims.

"I know, I know. But...to be honest I don't even know why I ended it. It just seemed like the right thing to do, at the time anyway." I whisper watching as she hairsprays her hair still. Causing me to cough from all the way across the room.

"Sora, hon. Lemme ask you a quick and simple question, 'kay?" she asks I nod.

"Why did you break up with him in the first place?" Wasn't ready for this question.

"I...I...I just didn't wanna get hurt and--"

"Okay, you didn't wanna get hurt. But, Sor...then what exactly is it that your feeling now?" I immediately shut up at her response. She's right, there was no point in breaking up with him in the first place. Was it the spur of the moment? I DON'T KNOW! All I know is, that I may be the biggest idiot I have ever lived to known. And that's saying something big.

"Mimi, I...what've I done?"

---------

"C'mon Tai! Quit sulking already, you've got yourself a date and you should be happy now," Matt smiles ruffling his hair so it doesn't look to neat. I nod, not even bothering with my hair. I've tried a million times before to flatten it and all I did was make it more wild. So now, it stays like this. There didn't feel like much of a point to getting all "dressed up" for something as stupid as some Winter Ball.

So I barely did. I'm wearing some stupid dressy-ish shirt I found at the bottom of my drawer so it's all wrinkly and a black jacket with black jeans, I added on a black tie as well cause it sounds like my name. Yup, I'm pretty classy. I look over at Matt who was wearing _the _fanciest tux I have ever seen. He looked like an overgrown penguin with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. It...was kinda weird.

"So, we going?" Matt asks. I sigh staring out the window next door to Sora's house. The house lights were all off and there was no sign of her mom's car anywhere. She's obviously already gone ahead, so he couldn't ask her to reconsider there random but hurt full break-up.

"I guess." I nod running after Matt as he drives over to my "date's" house. I don't even wanna go with her, but she's been following me around waiting for the supposed right moment to ask me the moment she heard me and Sora had...uh...broken up. Matt said I should just take her 'cause Sora was most likely gonna have a date and this other girl's been dying to have me...stupid Matt.

"Well go get her tiger," Matt laughs pushing me out of his car and towards her front door. I quickly knock on the door, never feeling this regretful in years. But as she opens the door, that regret-fullness drifted away for a while.

"Hey Tai. You look great," she smiles at me. I stare back at her, gaping. Slap me if I was drooling but she looked pretty as hell! Her long raven hair fell down her shoulders and her green eyes seemed to pop with her light green eye shadow and dark eyes. Her twirling green dress falling just over her ankles and her black shoes making her taller than she usually was, now she was at my shoulder!

"Melinda, you look...wow," I swallow. She grins at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards Matt's car.

"Melinda! Holy--" Matt began before I nudged him in the ribs, she smiles at me and I, hesitantly, smile back.

This was going to be one interesting night, suddenly Matt's cell phone rings and he smiles at the I.D.

"Hey Mim--" he stops, a voice on the other end started speaking really fast.

"Are you sure?" he asks coolly. A tiny "yup" from the other line told me something was up.

"Okay, see you there then." and with that he hung up. I look at him questionably.

"So? And that was?" I ask. Damn I hate it when he doesn't get stuff. I wonder if people hate me when I pretty much _never_ get stuff.

"That was Mimi, and she said she'd meet us there. Says she's got stuff to spruce up before she can leave," Matt replies.

"Knowing her, she's probably fixing her _make-up for MATTY WATTY!_" I howl with laughter earning myself an even harder nudge than I had given him. We quickly drive up to the school, all three of us slightly nervous.

"So, should we go?" I ask looking at Melinda. She smiles, her eyes beaming at me. I nod and we enter the school.

----

"SORA COME ON!" Mimi yells at me. I stay in the closet. No way in hell am I coming out in a dress! I mean, I can barely pull off jeans!

"Sora! Come on! We're not gonna get Tai back with you hiding in a closet!" Mimi shouts, I hate it when she's right. I sigh, pulling her closet doors open and walking out. I feel ridiculous, and judging by the gasps Mimi made...she must have thought so too.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING BACK IN AND GETTING HIM BACK WITH MY JEANS!" I yell frustrated and get ready to walk back into the closet when suddenly Mimi pulls my arm and sits me down at her vanity mirror.

"Will you shut up Sora! You look awesome, all I've gotta do now is finish your make-up," Mimi smirks allowing me to take a good look at me...and the dress. It--wasn't--that--bad, surprisingly. But hang on, did she say make-up. Immediately I jump out of my seat knocking down the chair as Mimi held up a light brush, too me it looked like stick that was growing a bunch of hair.

"Mimi, Make-up? I...I can't possibly--"

"Stop second guessing yourself Sora, You can pull off anything just as well as I can, now hold still," Mimi says pinning me back down on the chair. I sigh, I don't know why I'm going to such extremities for stupid Tai. But...UGH! somehow, this just feels all good. After what seems like ages, Mimi's finally done, and I'm ready to see the finished product. I feel like such a mannequin.

--------

"Hey Matt, so couldn't get yourself a date, eh?" came the annoying ass voice of Patrick, he looked down at me and Melinda, probably expecting me to say something back. But ever since his and Matt's little fight, I hate the boy.

"Yo." I reply simply walking away, he follows me. Damn it, just what I need.

"Tai! Where the hell's Sora? What are you doing with this chick?" Patrick asks grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him.

"This chick is Melinda and Sora...Sora's..."

"Over there," Matt says, his mouth wide open as he points to the entrance of the hot and sweaty gym. I turn around to look over at what he's staring out. I find my own mouth dropping as well.

She walks into the gym, Mimi right behind her and smiling at her as if she was a pair of wonderful shoes or something. Sora smiles at me, her short blue dress ending below her knees and her black high heeled shoes bringing to her more height, her lightly tanned skin glowing in the light as her hair falls a bit bellow her shoulders and her strapless dress revealing a black necklace. I stare back at her, amazed and slightly angered. What the hell is she thinking?

I quickly end my gazing and frown at her, grabbing Melinda by the arm and leading her towards the dance floor.

_Just Ignore her Tai, and everything will be okay, Just Ignore her. Ignore her, Ignore her._

I found myself repeating, I can't face her now. Especially not after her random as hell "I don't want you anymore Tai." What the hell is she thinking? That everything will be okay if she says I'm sorry? I don't care, she has no idea what she put me through, and if pain is what she was trying to prevent, all she did was send it straight back at me by three hundred percent. That kind of pain isn't easy to forgive.

"Tai, your an awesome dancer!" Melinda smiles as I twirl her around, I nod.

"Uh...yeah, you too." I mutter, I almost forgot she was there. Matt comes running towards me and pulls me away from Melinda.

"What are you doing!?" he bellows, I frown at him.

"Dancing with Melinda, what does it look like?" I say starting to walk back towards her but he immediately pulls me back again.

"What about Sora!" he hisses I push him back.

"What about Sora!? What the hell does everyone want me to do!? Pretend everything's okay after she ripped my heart out and broke it a million times over!? NO! Matt you were the one who told me to forget her and enjoy the night! Now back off! Let me move on," I yell pushing him aside and walking back towards Melinda, her eyes shinning guilt and I frown at her.

"Problem Melinda?" I ask she nods.

"Tai, your...you saw Sora, didn't you?" she asks, I sigh. DAMN IT WHY WON'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Yeah, I saw her. And?" I shrug. She smiles weakly at me.

"Don't fake it Tai, I can see it. You want her back," she chokes back. I shake my head at her.

"She broke up with me. It's over between us and I don't want her back, I just wanna dance here with you," I whisper out. I don't know, even though the words came out of my mouth. They didn't sound right, like...I'm lying or something. BUT I'M NOT LYING! Am I? OHHh fuck it I don't get anything anymore! Not that I ever really did.

"Melinda, I...I'm not being fair to you. I can't do this, not with Sora here." I finally admit, she smiles at me before nodding.

"I know, I...I was just waiting for you to say it, bye Tai." she winks before walking away. I smile back at her, regretting ever agreeing to go on that date with her. I turn around only to find Sora standing behind me, her sunrise eyes suddenly locking into my own.

"Uh--" awkward turtle.

"Hi." she mumbles turning away from me. I nod and turn away from her, if she thinks I'm gonna be the one to fix this she's got another thing---, but...I wanna fix this so damn badly. I don't wanna be away from her anymore, it's hard watching her without me being near her. It's hard to do anything without her there, but...then again it wasn't so hard for her to just dump me right out of the blue. Love sucks.

"Uhm...I'm gonna get some juice or something," I finally say walking towards the refreshment's table I could hear Sora following me, aggravated.

"Tai will you just talk to me!" she says slamming her fist down on the table. For a second, I thought that fist was aimed at my head.

"There's nothing left to say, I think you got it down pretty well, don't you?" I mumble coldly. She sits down on the chair next to the table, watching the couples dancing the night away. I couldn't tell what was on her mind, she looked completely vacant.

Suddenly she gets up and pushes me against the table staring right at me again, it burns. HER STARES BURNNN!

"Tai! Please...just, hear me out." she pleads I shake my head at her.

"What would be the point of that!? You didn't bother hearing me out! You didn't bother considering my feelings over your own! I bet you didn't even bother to think about how these pasts few weeks without you have been Sora. Complete hell, but...you wouldn't care," I say pushing her aside, she grabs my arm again.

"NO! Tai, please! I--" but I never heard what she had to say, two people in the middle of the dance floor began dancing wildly and pushing each other aside to get the attention of everyone. The stupid gorilla's ended up pushing each other towards Sora ramming themselves into her and causing her to fall right into my already open arms.

She looks up at me and I look down at her...a walk through memory lane. This has happened before, a little creepy. What would be weirder would be if---

"Tai...," she whispers, and...of course. The music had changed from it's upbeat tune, towards the slowest of the slow songs. I grin down to look at her, and I can see the smile on her face.

"Since we're already like this," she nods and her grip on me tightens as does mine, my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. She leans her head on my chest, and I lay mine on her head. Old times, seem like such a long time ago.

I don't even understand why everything seemed to go so...wrong. It all seemed good for a while, me and Sora re-united again at the beginning or so of the school year after a long time of no talking. We became inseparable, and faster than I became her best friend, I began to like her...eventually...love her. It tore me in half when I heard she was gone after that long sleep I took, I was desperate to find her and soon after I found her. I didn't dare let her go. Was that the problem? Did she feel too...I dunno attached to me? No sooner that I got her back, I lost her again.

And that time I didn't even really understand the reason why, and now...as if this was all destined to repeat itself. I'm with her, in my arms...the exact same way it had happened that one stupid night in eight grade. Where she told me how she felt...and I denied any feelings for her in return.

She suddenly let's me go, and I look at her startled.

"What?" I ask, remembering the scent of her hair.

"Follow me," she says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the gym. I follow, even though I'm sure I know what's gonna happen next, I'm glad I'm gonna relive it again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly lead Tai out of the gym taking his hand in mine, and it feels great to have him here again. I don't know what the hell came over me the last time I was with him...maybe fear? I don't know what it coulda been. All I know now is that I was damn straight wrong, and I need to prove it to him before I lose him forever.

And there's no chance in hell am I letting that happen without a say in it. I lead him outside and around the corner of the school where a large red door stood. I quickly pull Tai over to my side and smirk at his facial expression.

"A...door?" he asks I punch him softly and the shoulder and he grins sheepishly at me.

"Just kidding, let's go." He smiles eagerly forcing the door open as we climb up the spiral staircase and we immediately stop at the front of another red door. I smile at him and he smiles at me before we both launch our hands to the door, I could feel his hand brush on mine...I miss everything about him. Together we slowly push the door open.

I grab his hand and pull him out from behind the door, we step onto the rocky roof feeling the cold night air circle us in an icy breeze, the slightly cloudy night sky revealing a large glowing moon, the starts twinkling beside it like large diamonds in the sky. Tempting anyone to come and reach out to grab them. Rain drops suddenly begin to fall from the sky, slapping themselves onto our heads and we don't bother running away into cover. We smile at each other before running around attempting to have one of the raindrops fall onto our tongues like snowflakes.

And once again...it felt like we were ten again...running around into an endless dream, never daring to wake up into the reality of the world. Too bad for us, we've been exposed to the cruelty of the world in an endless battle that seemed to have gotten worse with time. But, time also cleared our thoughts and brought us together...and maybe it'll do it again.

We stop running, looking like wet rats we sit down on the edge of the roof our backs against the moon as we stare back at the red door wide open, expecting someone to run in and yell at us like old times. But no one ever came, just me and him and the rain.

"Sora," Tai finally whispers, the rain dripping from his hair and I smile at him, he reminds me of a lost puppy sometimes.

"Yeah," I edge on nervously. What's he gonna say.

"The last time we did this, do you remember what happened?" he suddenly asks. I get up turning away from him, the smile quickly fading away.

"Of course I do," I choke, "I..I told you that I had feelings for you, and you said you didn't feel the same way."

There was an awkward silence suddenly, only the pitter patter of the rain audible as I watch him debate on what else to say. He suddenly gets up and walks next to me, lifting my chin so that he forced me to face him.

"When I told you that...I lied," he finally says. I stare at him, my eyes bulging and I slap his hand away.

"S...so then you hurt me on _purpose!" _ I ask startled, he shakes his head and slumps down towards the ground, I drop to my knees beside him, waiting for him to say something.

"No. The truth is I didn't really understand what was going on Sora. I forced myself to try and say yes...but I ended with no, and I kept thinking that we weren't meant to be anything more than friends."

"Well...what about now?" I force myself to ask.

"Now, I think...we were supposed to be together no matter what crap I faked up in the roof those years ago," he whispers, I stare at him bewildered. A small smile slapping itself on my face.

"T--"

"I've been thinking about something Sora," he interrupts, I frown at him.

"What?" I ask moving closer to him.

"About what you asked me before you broke up with me," he says looking into my eyes. His chocolate eyes seemed deeper than usual, as if...he's suffered more than I can add up.

"You mean about us being just a simple love story. Tai, I don't need an answer to that anymore...I just...I want you back right now! I don't care about what happens later I want now! Tai, please...I...I can't go so long without being with you!" I yell frustrated, tears beginning to stream down my face. He stares at me startled, before taking my hand in his and pulling me to my feet.

"I know, and I can't go that long without you either. But, Sora...I have an answer to your question," he whispers as I cry into his chest, his arms around me.

"An...answer?" I repeat.

"Yeah,...we might be a simple little love story...but that's not all we are. Sora, I love you and that's all that matters. Fuck it if were a love story, let it be. All I know is that I'm glad that your in it, as my romance, and if we do end up getting hurt in the end...let it happen. We can't force it to stop...we can't do anything about it Sor. But right here and now...this moment is where it all lies, don't let the pain scare you of something good, I wanna be with you Sora," he whispers before pressing his lips against mine. I smile, kissing him back and feeling the rain urging us on, getting stronger as we pull away from the kiss.

"Tai, I'm really glad your in my love story too," I smirk he nods before hugging me tighter, "One question though."

"What?" he asks startled. I laugh at his reaction.

"Tell me Taichi Kamiya, when did you get so deep, eh?" I smile. He stares at me bewildered.

"Hang on now Skater chick, I've always been deep, just not...too deep."

"Suuree, whatevverr!" I smile, walking towards him before slipping on a rock and falling on top of him.

"At least I'm not a frigid klutz! Damn it skater girl!" he laughs getting up and running back towards the school gym. I run after him, thoughts running in my head.

I guess in the end, it was always just a teenage love story, no matter how many times I did have to face the past. It always came down to me and Tai in the end, but I'll always be glad to have him in my love story...haha for now anyways.

I mean, who knows? Maybe I'll end up marrying Tai, and maybe Mimi and Matt will have exceptionally attractive babies, but for now this chapter of my life is complete.

What could possibly be next in the Skater Girl's Teenage Love Story?

**_-THE END-_**

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

**Author's note: Well, once again I thank you all for reviewing and I'm so glad you all enjoyed this story. I tried my best to end this story in the best way possible. Truth be told I had to think about the ending, I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to check out my other stories if you get a chance too, and until later readings---Ooh, wait, I guess not eh? So for now, this is good bye! SO GUH-BYE!**


End file.
